


wherever i go

by TopazGotTheJuice



Series: we'll never fade away [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Summer Vacation, cheryl wants whats best for toni, choni is in LOVE love, toni is conflicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/pseuds/TopazGotTheJuice
Summary: they both tore each others envelopes open at the same time and took out the tri-folded papers. their eyes scanned the words quickly and they both released a gasp."baby you got in!""you did as well"-or-cheryl and toni have been planning for their life after high school throughout their entire senior year. after both receiving acceptance letters to nyu everything was falling into place. but what happens when toni gets accepted to her dream school in california? she must decide: follow her dreams? or follow her heart?





	1. the envelopes

**Author's Note:**

> AU. hiram was arrested before he could take over the southside. riot night still happened so lets say he was arrested before he bought the wyrm. lets also say veronica bought pops from him when he was arrested. serpents defeated the ghoulies so they're gone. cheryl still joined the serpents. archie never got arrested. that gargoyle shit never happened. veronica and reggie are canon. archie and josie are canon. 
> 
> there wont be a specific schedule for updates. i don't have as much free time to write as i did when i wrote 10 years, so updates will most likely be weekly for now. 
> 
> enjoy and follow me on twitter @cherxserpent

"you first." toni says to her girlfriend sitting across from her in a booth at pops. she gazes down nervously digging her teeth into the flesh of her bottom lip, as cheryl holds the white envelope in her hand.

"i can't. you go first." cheryl replies laying the envelope back down on the counter. toni lets out a shuddering breath and looks down as a similar envelope is laying on the table in front of her. she drags her fingers over the rough paper, and the clear plastic section that shows her name and address. in the corner of the envelope reads new york university with the torch logo next to it. 

toni lifts the envelope and turns it over and slides her shaking finger under the flap that is glued down. she rips about an inch off before she sets it back down on the table.

"i can't" toni says as she slips her hands under the table and drags her palms over her jeans to dry the sweat.

"okay, how about i open yours and you open mine." cheryl suggests. she slides her envelope across the table and grabs toni's. she gives her a nod and toni lifts the envelope and stuck her finger under the flap. "on three?"

toni nods and both girls start counting at the same time. "one. two. three."

they both tear open each others envelopes at the same time and take out the tri-folded paper. their eyes scan the words on the paper and they both gasp.

"baby you got in!" toni exclaimed turning the paper around so cheryl could see.

"you did as well!" cheryl replied and both girls grabbed each others papers from each other to read for themselves.

_congratulations! we are pleased to inform you..._

that was all they needed to read. both girls shot up from their seats and pulled each other into a tight embrace. they pulled back from the hug and brought their lips together for a celebratory kiss, keeping it short due to the fullness of pops chock'lit shoppe. after pulling away they slid back into their seats opposite of each other, wide smiles plastered on their faces. 

in three months they would be heading to new york university together. toni studying film and photography and cheryl studying business with a minor in art. throughout their entire senior year they have been planning for this. agreeing on the same college that provides both of their majors. they debated on whether to stay in a crappy dorm or an off campus apartment. joining clubs and organizations. planning their first spring break trip. they stayed up all night talking about their future. and step one of obtaining that future had been achieved.

"i can't believe we will be attending the same university." cheryl smiled as she continued to read the letter over and over as if she couldn't believe the words she was seeing.

"well, believe it baby. graduation next week. you and i spending the entire summer together. and in three months we'll be heading to new york to start our lives together." toni smiled and she placed her hand on top of the table, palm up and cheryl placed her hand in toni's and toni tightened her grip and rubbed the pad of her thumb over her knuckles. they just sat there in silence getting lost in each others eyes until they were pulled back to earth by veronica's voice.

"well if it isn't my favorite power couple. what are we celebrating over here?" she asked as she stood in front of their table wearing her yellow retro dress with a pencil sat behind her ear.

"read for yourself." cheryl handed veronica the bent up paper and watched as her eyes scanned the paper and her jaw dropped.

"no way! you got in!" veronica squealed excitedly and handed the paper back to cheryl.

"i did too." toni added and veronica's jaw dropped again.

"no way! oh this is so exciting!" veronica clapped her hands together quickly.

"really?" toni asked furrowing her brows wondering why she was so over the top excited.

"yes because i got my acceptance letter this morning! i'm going too!" 

"wow congratulations veronica!" cheryl said with a genuine smile.

"congrats to you two as well, now what can i get you to eat?" 

-

cheryl rests her chin on top of her hands that are laying on top of toni's stomach. she is laying in between toni's legs content in the feeling of them being wrapped around her back. she gazed up at the girl who's eyes are closed, hands resting behind her head, and is slightly propped up on the pillows. cheryl just stares at her, with the sappiest expression on her face. she is the love of her life. she is her home. she is her future. she just stares at her for a long time. her head rising and falling every time toni takes a breath in and out. 

they had just spent the last hour rolling around in their sheets, bringing each other to release after release. cheryl could never get enough of toni. even after living together for over a year she doesn't think she'll ever be able to get enough of toni. which is perfectly fine by her. 

cheryl continues staring at her girlfriend, unable to take her eyes away. she just looks so peaceful and content in this moment. cheryl could watch her for hours. and even though toni's eyes were closed cheryl knew that she knew she was watching her. she knows her better than the back of her hand.

"baby" toni mumbled out. she blinked her eyes open to gaze down and cheryl looking up at her with nothing but love and adoration. 

"i knew you were staring at me" toni chuckled, taking her right hand from under her head and stroking it through cheryl's hair. "what is it?"

"i'm just so in love with you. and i still can't believe we're going to university together. it's a dream come true." cheryl murmured leaning her head into toni's touch.

"you're my dream come true sweetheart." toni cooed, tilting her head to the side and tucking a lock of hair behind cheryl's ear.

"so now that it's a reality what did we decide? dorm or apartment?" cheryl asked as she rose up further so that she and toni were face to face.

"definitely an apartment. that way we don't have to worry about residential advisors telling us what to do." toni said as she trailed her fingers up and down cheryl's back. 

"and we can do cheesy touristy things like walking through central park-"

"taking pictures at times square" toni added. 

"visiting the statue of liberty- but of course we have to do typical college stuff as well. you know, lunch in the quad. going to lame college parties."

"stressing about an exam that we have to cram for instead of just studying for it ahead of time."

"oh i don't know about you mon amour but i've had a 4.0 since kindergarden, and i don't plan on that dropping in college either." cheryl chuckled with a shake of her head.

"babe. we're going to be living in new york city. trust me. you're going to have to cram at least once. there's so much there to see. i already have so many ideas on more photoshoots i want to do with you." 

"look at us. planning our future." cheryl smiled down at toni who raised up to press a kiss to her lips.

"any future with you is a future that i look forward to." cheryl leaned down and closed the distance again and giggled when toni flipped them over.

-

toni slowed her bike down to a stop. she twisted the key to kill the engine and the rumble of the bike faded away, and she could hear muffled music coming from the trailer she parked in front of. she swung her leg off the bike and her feet scuffed through the dirt and made a deep clunk sound as she ascended the short stair case of the trailer. without knocking she grabbed onto the latch of the heavy white door and pushed it open, now hearing the loud rock music clearly as she entered the trailer. fangs and sweet pea were lounging in the living room eating pizza and the room was cloudy and smelled fresh of marijuana.

"sup losers! you really couldn't wait for me?" toni yelled over the music after the door slammed behind her.

"you were taking to long." sweet pea shrugged from his lounger, digging his teeth into a fresh piece of pepperoni pizza. toni threw her bag on the floor and plopped down on the worn couch next to fangs and reached down grabbing a piece of pizza from the open box that sat on the coffee table.

once a week, cheryl would have a girls day with josie, veronica and betty while toni hung out with her best friends. the couple started doing this after living together as to not wear each other out, as if that were ever possible. but they both agreed to always spend one day a week apart. 

her nights away from cheryl usually consisted of riding to sweet pea or fangs' trailer, eating pizza, smoking weed, listening to music and watching crappy comedies on netflix.  

"so, big news. cheryl and i got into nyu!" toni spoke up excitedly after passing the lit blunt off to fangs.

"hey congrats. when did you find out?" fangs asked, white smoke seeping out of his mouth as he spoke.

"we opened our letters yesterday."

"have you heard from any other schools?" sweet pea asked rising from his chair to grab to rolled brown paper from fangs.

"yeah, i received two acceptance letters from school of visual arts and massachusettes college of art and design and declined from rochester, but i didn't really want to go there anyway-"

"what about cal arts?" sweet pea asked passing the blunt back around to toni.

"haven't received anything yet but i highly doubt i'll get in. and besides even if i did it's not i would actually go."

"but thats your dream school. you've talked about going there since you first picked up photography when we were 13." fangs added

"yeah well sometimes dreams change. and cheryl and i have already been planning for this all year. and nyu is an amazing school. but like i said i haven't even received anything yet and cal arts is one of the most prestigious schools in the country and expensive as hell. so even if i did get in it's not like i could go anyway. plus i don't think i could be that far away from cheryl."

"i guess." sweet pea shrugged.

it's true. cal arts was toni's dream school and she  _has_ been talking about it since she received her first camera from her grandfather on her 13th birthday. but could never actually imagine herself getting in, even with her great eye for capturing amazing photos. and after falling in love with cheryl and talking to her about new york university, her dreams changed. 

cheryl was her dream. and after doing extensive research nyu also became her dream. as much a she loved cheryl she didn't want to choose a school just because its the school the love of her life chose. cheryl had told her many times while they were filling out applications that she didn't have to choose nyu if they were to both get accepted. but toni always reassured her.

_"baby. i've done a shit ton of research. nyu has an amazing photography program. and if you get accepted, which i have absolutely no doubt you will, it's just a win win."_

even though she was gunning for nyu, she still applied to many other schools in surrounding areas just in case. she filled out her application for cal arts alone, in the library of riverdale high during her free period. she didn't have the intention of getting accepting but it couldn't hurt to try. toni, although being incredibly humble, knew her photographs were top notch and had an extensive portfolio. she was involved in three after school activities, including the vixens, swords and serpents, and the blue and gold which she joined senior year as an addition to her college apps. she had amazing grades, her gpa stood at a solid 3.8, and scored a 1500 on her SAT's. she just wanted to know if she could get accepted, just to prover her worth.

-

"a toast" veronica said raising a glass of champagne in the air. she along with cheryl, josie and betty were sitting in the living room of veronica's home on the floor encompassed by the warmth blazing from the fireplace. "to cheryl and myself on our acceptance to nyu, to josie who's headed to juilliard and betty on getting accepted to columbia. but most importantly, to finally getting the hell out of riverdale"

"amen!" josie cheered and the four girls clinked their glasses together and all took a sip.

"i can't believe how fast this year has gone." betty said placing her glass on the floor next to her.

"at least we'll all be somewhat in the same place next year" cheryl replies, repositioning herself to sit with her legs criss crossed.

"well not all of us. reggie is going to ohio state on a football scholarship." veronica pouted.

"yeah and juggie is going to boston, it's only 3 hours away but i know we'll both be so busy we wont get to see each other as often as we do now." betty replied.

"i lucked out with archie going to school in new jersey. it's only an hour and a half away but we'll still be pretty busy with school and wont get to see each other as often either." josie added. 

"you're so lucky you get to go to university with the love of your life." veronica scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"are you guys going to do long distance?" cheryl asked.

"yeah we've had a long discussion about it and we're going to try and make it work." veronica said.

"so are me and jug."

"same" josie finished.

"i really did luck out. if i were in your shoes i believe toni and i would be able to do long distance. but i am  _so_  glad we don't have to." cheryl smiled happily. she has thought about it before, what would happen if she and toni were separated by hours. she really believed that if that were to happen they could make it work. toni was the love of her life and nothing, not even a thousand miles to come between them. but boy is she happy she doesn't have to worry about that, because it would be hard as hell.

"just rub it in why don't you." veronica nudged cheryl by her shoulder.

-

toni pulled her motorcycle up the driveway of thistlehouse, her home, and put the bike in park. she threw off her hemet and placed it on the handle bars and made her way to the front door. she twisted her key inside the lock and entered her home. 

"baby!" toni called out, but when there was no answer she figured she was still at veronica's. it was only 9:30 so she expected cheryl to arrive home in about an hour or so. 

she dropped her keys on the table in the foyer and noticed a new stack of mail that she figured was placed there by barbara, nana rose's care taker. she picked up the mail and started flipping through it as she climbed up the stairs.

she stopped dead in her tracks about halfway up the stairs and gasped as she flipped an envelope to the back of the stack to reveal a blue envelope with white letters.

**california institute of the arts**

_holy shit._

toni ran up the remaining stairs and into her bedroom. she threw the other envelopes and magazines on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of her bed. she held the envelope in between her hands and stared at it for a long time. she took a deep breath, flipped it over and slid her fingers under the flap. she took out the folded paper and placed the empty envelope next to her on the bed. she unfolded the white paper and turned it around to read it.

"oh my God." she gasped out.

_congratulations, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to california institute of the arts._

she read the entirety of the letter about 5 five times. still not believing the words she was reading. she got in. her dream school. a school she never thought she would get accepted to. she actually got in. she was smart enough. she was talented enough. she was enough. and she couldn't believe it. 

she was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open and cheryl's voice echoing through the house.

"babe?"

"in our room!" toni called back. she hopped off the bed and shoved the paper back into the envelope and shoved it into her backpack that was sitting on the upholstery at the foot of their bed.

"bonjour mon amour" cheryl greeted as she entered their bedroom.

"hey beautiful" toni responded walking up to her girlfriend and greeting her with a kiss. "how was veronica's" 

"it was fun, we had a great talk. i'm gonna shower before bed. would you like to join me?"

"i would love nothing more."

after a hot shower and a few rounds the couple found themselves cuddled beneath their silk red sheets, talking about their day. toni's mind started to wonder when cheryl told her about josie, veronica and betty doing long distance relationships.

she wondered if she should tell cheryl about the acceptance letter. she knows her girlfriend all too well and knew exactly what cheryl would say if she told her. so she decided not to. besides it's not like she's actually going to go. she was happy going to nyu and even happier going to nyu with the love of her life. 

-

it was monday morning. they last week of school, but the first day of finals. students were stressing. walking in the halls with their faces in their books, the library more packed than usual. students reading note cards and quizzing their classmates. lots of coffee's in hands. everyone seemed to be stressing out.

except cheryl and toni.

they were sitting on the couch in the student lounge, cheryl's legs thrown over toni's lap, toni's hand resting on her upper thigh and her other hand wrapped around her waist. cheryl broke a piece off of a chocolate chip muffin and brought up to toni's mouth. she closed her lips around cheryl's fingers and pulled back and drug her tongue across her bottom lip to the collect the crumbs that fell there.

"ew get a room." sweet pea scoffed as he entered the lounge and took a seat on one of the chairs. he placed the open text book he was holding on his lap. "aren't you stressed about finals?"

"nope because unlike you idiots my baby and i started studying weeks in advance." toni replied and was fed another piece of muffin by cheryl. 

"indeed, ma cherie and i are more than prepared." cheryl replied. just then the bell rang signaling 5 minutes before first period. cheryl sighed and swung her legs off of toni's lap. "first period. time for my ap calc final." 

"you're gonna kill it baby." toni smiled and gave cheryl a chaste kiss to her lips. 

"have a great free period. i'll see you at lunch." cheryl gave toni one last kiss before rising from the couch. toni gave her an encourage smack to her back side and cheryl turned to look back over her shoulder and gave toni a wink before disappearing into the heavy traffic of the hallway.

"hey sweets, can i talk to you about something?" toni said turning to her best friend who's face was buried in his text book. 

"yeah sure." he rose his head and placed his book on the table in front of him. toni scooted over to far end of the couch closer to sweet pea. she unzips the big pocket of her backpack to retrieve the blue and white envelope, and handed it to sweet pea. his eyes widened when he read cal arts on the front of the envelope. he opened it and took of the folded paper. he straightened it and his eyes quickly scanned the letter. 

"holy shit tiny!" sweet pea exclaimed looking up at toni with a shocked expression.

"i know." she said simply.

"have you told cheryl yet?" 

"no, and i don't plan on it. it's not like i'm gonna go."

"but toni. this is a  _full ride_   _scholarship_  to cal arts."

"i know that pea, but i've already made up my mind."

"well if you've already made up your mind why aren't you gonna tell red?" 

"because i know exactly what she would say. nyu is a great school and i want to be with cheryl."

"but tiny-"

"but nothing sweets. we've already planned our future together. we've already been looking at apartments, and jobs in new york. i'm not about to cancel our plans, plans we've been making and discussing since the beginning of the school year." toni said with finality in her voice. sweet pea knew to drop it and that's exactly what he did.

sweet pea sighed and handed the letter back to toni. she shoved it back into her backpack and leaned back against the back of the couch.

she was doing the right thing.

she thinks.

 


	2. goodbye seniors, goodbye class, high school you can kiss my...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew did y'all see that 3x12 promo... girl i am not ready for the choni angst and i love angst. anyways, here is chapter 2, our babies are graduating... *smut warning towards the end*
> 
> also i have decided that updates will be every thursday for now.
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> follow me on twitter @cherxserpent

toni sat on the upholstery at the foot of their bed. she was bent over as she buckled up her black heels. once the shoes were secure she walked into their walk in closet to gaze at her overall look in the mirror making sure her shoes match. when she was satisfied she reached for her blue gown hanging in the closet and her decorated cap from the top shelf, having no trouble reaching for it with the height her heels provided. she smiled as she drug her fingers over the cap that was painted by her girlfriend. the well known two headed snake over a black background with the words serpents for life painted in a graffiti font beneath it. cheryl painted all the graduating serpents caps the same. 

toni grabbed cheryl's gown as well. she laughed to herself at the memory of cheryl begging weatherbee to allow her to have a red cap and gown but after a 30 minute argument he still refused and she had to settle for the plain blue one that every student would be wearing. however, being cheryl blossom, she still found a way to be unique and stand out. her cap had the same design as all the other serpents but instead of a black background hers was red.

toni walked out of their closet and laid both gowns down on top of the bed and placed the caps over them. she picked her phone up off the nightstand and brought it to life to check the time. she rolled her eyes.

"baby come on! do you really wanna be late to our graduation? and seeing as you're valedictorian and class president it's pretty important that you be there!" toni yelled to her girlfriend who was behind the closed door of the bathroom.

"i'm almost ready i promise!" cheryl shouted back, voice slightly muffled due to the closed door.

"you said that 10 minutes ago!" toni shouted back as she sat back down on the upholstery. she unlocked her phone and opened up instagram, scrolling through and liking everyone's pre graduation selfies. she swiped over to the camera and rose the phone in the air to take a selfie, making sure the gowns behind her were in view. she snapped the picture and type out the caption:  _my girl is taking forever._ she tagged cheryl and posted it to her story. a few moments later she heard cheryl yell from the bathroom.

"really baby!" 

"get off your phone and hurry up." toni chuckled and literally a second later cheryl opened the door to the bathroom to reveal herself in a short red dress that hugged her curves marvelously. her hair was simple, hung down her backs in curls but for some reason always captivated toni. toni and cheryl have been dating for almost two years and have lived together for over a year but every time they went out on a date or even just to school it was as if she was seeing cheryl for the first time, completely struck by the her beauty, and power she possesses.

 _'it's about time'_  was on the tip of toni's tongue but she couldn't even be annoyed by the fact that they were running late. cheryl just looked too damn good.

"wow" was all toni said, and it was all she needed to say to make cheryl smile from ear to ear. growing up in a household where both parents rejected her, she loved to be adored by toni and toni alone. yes, she loved to receive complements from people, she soaked them up and would reply with a witty comment like  _'i know',_  but complements from toni were the only ones that truly mattered to her, she cherished them, and always replied with,  _'you look beautiful too'_  or-

"wow yourself." cheryl smirked as her eyes scanned her girlfriends body.

"don't give me that look, we're already gonna be late." toni warned, pointing her finger at her girlfriend. 

"just one kiss please?" cheryl pouted poking her lip out.

"you're so annoying, you know i can't resist that face." toni rolled her eyes with a smile and cheryl pulled her by her hips and leaned down the short distance to capture her glossy bottom lip between her nude lips.

"and i can't resist you looking this good" cheryl murmured as they parted, scanning her face through hooded eyes.

"babe, seriously stop looking at me like that. we've worked too damn hard to miss graduation. there will be plenty of time for  _that_  tonight." toni said with finality in her voice, despite the heat growing between her legs. she gripped her fingers around cheryl's wrists and forced her hands off her hips before backing away. "now come on lets go, everyone is already at school posting cute selfies."

"fine." cheryl huffed. she grabbed her phone, purse and cap and gown off the bed and followed toni out of their home. hey slid into cheryl's impala, keeping the hood up as to not mess up their hair, and briskly made their way to riverdale high, for probably the last time. 

cheryl pulled into her unassigned assigned parking space once they arrived, they exited the car, slamming the doors behind them as they fast walked into the school, throwing their gowns on in the process. their heels clacked in a fast rhythm on the tiled floor as they picked up to a jog towards the gym. when they entered the gym all the students were already lined up in alphabetical order. 

"miss blossom, miss topaz. you're late. we were about to start without you" principle weatherbee said.

"sorry principle weatherbee." toni said slightly out of breath from the jogging they just did.

"it's my fault. i take an abundance amount of time to get ready." cheryl apologized and weatherbee just sighed and nodded.

"just get in line, we'll be heading to the stadium in a couple minutes." he said and made his way to the front of the line towards the teachers. 

toni and cheryl help each other put on their caps making sure their hair remained intact.

"see you after." toni simply said and gave her a quick peck before they separated, cheryl at the front of the line toni towards the back. 

the senior class walked out of the gym and towards the football stadium. when they got closer the schools band began playing the graduation march and a plethora of names we're shouted from the many families that sat in the stands. toni's eyes scanned the bleachers and she smiled and waved when she saw the large section of serpents towards the top, including her grandfather. 

the students filed down the middle aisle and into the rows of chairs set up in the middle of the football field, facing a stage where the faculty and cheryl sat. 

they all sat down, after receiving instruction from weatherbee, and toni's eyes were locked on cheryl, and the way she sat down with so much grace, but a bit of cockiness to her, her head held high. toni completely zoned out as principal weatherbee gave his speech, and the band and seniors from the choir, including josie, valerie, and melody, sang a joint selection. she came back to earth when their principal called cheryl's name and the red head rose from her chair and adjusted her gown before she walked the small distance to the podium.

toni leaned forward in her chair and listened intently, a proud smile on her face even though she's already heard this speech a hundred times from cheryl practicing it in front of her. 

"thank you principal weatherbee. senior class. this is it. we have made it. we have overcome the trials that this school and town have thrown our way. four years ago we walked through those doors, small little freshmen, unaware of the journey we were about to embark upon. we made it through the awkward faze of freshman year. and felt like kings and queens as sophomores. we became really comfortable and then out of nowhere these bike riding greasers invaded our school."

"whoo!" sweet pea yelled causing small laughter to erupt from the crowd.

"and although i am one of those bike riding greasers now, i admit i, as well as of few of us, were less than welcoming when they first arrived. but they really taught us an important lesson. as the old saying goes, don't judge a book by it's cover. we've all fought with each other, our school almost burned to the ground from the rivalry's within those halls, but at the end of the day we became friends. we stuck by each other. but most importantly we helped each other grow tremendously, we've broken down barriers, we destroyed the status quo, we've created friendships that will last a lifetime. and after we cross this stage and leave this stadium, and go our separate ways, we will always have the memories that we made in those halls. and i believe i speak for everyone when i say i will cherish those memories for as long as i live. so seniors, this is it. our final goodbye to riverdale high." cheryl paused as the students before her clapped and cheered. and she waited a couple seconds for the eruption to die down before saying her final words.

"and before i take my seat i have to give a shout out to a special someone in the crowd, toni topaz, you're the love of my life."

"i love you baby!" toni shouted as the student body and the audience in the bleachers aw'd and clapped. cheryl blew toni a kiss before taking her seat. 

the students lined up row by row at the side of the stage as weatherbee called out each name. there were scattered cheers coming from small sections in the stands as the families and friends cheered for their respective students. the loudest section was the large group of serpents who roared and clapped and blew air horns as each serpent name was called. they were so obnoxious, they even had a giant sign with the serpent logo. but all the serpent students loved it. especially cheryl seeing as nobody in her family showed up. not even nana rose, due to a cold that hit her earlier this week. she was extremely grateful for her serpent family on this day.

after the ceremony as the families began flooding the football field for pictures and hugs, toni weaved through the crowd in search for that red hair she loves more than anything. she spotted her talking to one of the vixens. she ran up to her and hugged her from behind, slamming into her so hard cheryl stumbled forward.

"congratulations baby!" toni squealed in her ear placing a kiss to her jaw. cheryl turned in her arms and cupped toni's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

"wait wait stay like that" they heard as they broke apart and turned to see sweat pea holding his phone up. cheryl grabbed toni's face again and brought her lips to hers and they held it, smiling into the kiss as sweet pea took a picture. 

"send that to us please." toni said when they broke apart again and she handed her phone to sweet pea. "will you take a couple more pictures of us please?"

"okay but i'm gonna want some pictures too." sweet pea said as he rose the phone up.

"of course sweets. there will be plenty pictures of all of us." cheryl smiled and they posed as sweet pea started snapping pictures. 

they took a picture of the both of them smiling at the camera, one of toni kissing cheryl's cheek, one of cheryl kissing toni's cheek, and a bunch of off guards of them laughing. cheryl grabbed the phone and she took pictures of toni and her boys. she took a few individuals of her and sweet pea and her and fangs, as well as a few of them three of them together, laughing and being goofy. they switched places and toni snapped a bunch of pics of cheryl and the boys. her favorite was when the both of them kissed her on the cheek. 

they asked one of their classmates to take a group picture of the four of them. just as they were finished jughead and betty walked up to them.

"hey guys my dad wants a group picture of all the serpents." he said and they nodded and followed the beanieless boy through the crowd. they all stood in a group and removed their caps to show off cheryl's artwork, as f.p., gladys, alice, thomas, sweet pea's dad, fangs' mother, and many of the other serpents took pictures of them. 

after the group pictures josie ran up to cheryl, dancing animatedly. the best friends hugged each other and toni made sure to capture the moment. she hates that she forgot her camera at home but the portrait mode on her iphone would have to make do. 

"smile ladies." toni announced and the two fixed their caps on their head and wrapped their arms around each other and smiled as toni took a couple pictures. 

"i'll see you at reggie's tonight yeah?" josie asked holding on to cheryl's arms.

"of course, we'll be there" cheryl said and josie waved her off as she walked to where archie was waving her over. cheryl smiled as archie embraced her and kissed her forehead. 

them getting together was the biggest plot twist of junior year. it almost cost veronica and josie their friendship but after veronica saw how much they cared for each other she gave them her blessing, and a few weeks after that she started dating reggie so it all worked out.

the next 30 or so minutes was filled with toni and cheryl taking pictures with many of their classmates, including veronica, reggie, archie, betty, jughead, kevin, the vixens, etc. 

"hey! the serpents are having a celebration at the wyrm." sweet pea said walking up to toni and cheryl who had just taken a selfie for cheryl's instagram story. 

"right now?" toni asked as cheryl typed out a caption.

"yeah, almost everyone already left and fangs and i are about to head there now." 

"alright we'll meet you there." toni said and sweet pea nodded and made his way off the football field and towards the parking lot.

"do we have to go. i really wanted to go home and do a little...  _celebrating_  of our own before reggie's party." cheryl pouted with disappointment. toni flicked her finger under her poked out lip.

"stop pouting baby. we'll go for a couple hours, and then duck out early, okay?" toni asked wrapping her arms around cheryl's lower back and pulled her closer to her. 

"fine." cheryl huffed but couldn't help but smile into the kiss toni placed on her lips. 

they walked hand in hand back out to the parking lot and slid inside the cherry red impala, leather seats hot from the blaring sun beaming through the glass windows. they removed their caps and gowns and tossed them in the back seat. cheryl started the car up and they rolled out of the parking lot towards the southside. 

they pulled to a stop in a space in the parking lot of the whyte wyrm. the threw their caps back on and exited the car, they could already hear the loud ruckus coming from inside the bar. they walked hand in hand through the door and the serpents all cheered after sweet pea announced their presence. 

they blew air horns and popped mini confetti canons. cheryl and toni giggled and rolled their eyes at the over exaggerated celebration. but in reality they absolutely loved it. they walked through the bar and stood next to sweet pea, fangs, betty and jughead by the pool table.

"alright attention everyone!" f.p. yelled stepping up on the stage and the serpents all turned their attention to the former serpent king. "now that the last of our graduates have arrived lets get this celebration started with a toast." 

birdie handed toni and cheryl their usual drinks and they thanked her as f.p. continued talking.

"i just want to say i am extremely proud of each and everyone of you. graduating high school is a major accomplishment. but most importantly, i'm proud of you guys for sticking together. for helping each other. i know a lot of you were being tutored by cheryl, toni and betty. and it warmed my heart seeing you all have study session right here in this bar. our home. and i know you all are about to venture off but remember no matter how far you go, you will always be serpents, a family, and this will always be your home. so... lets all raise our glasses and congratulate the serpent class of 2020!" f.p. finished with a raise of his beer and everyone cheered and clinked their glasses with the person next to them. 

after the heart felt speech the serpents broke off into mini groups, chatting while rock music created a background ambience. cheryl and toni conversed with jughead and betty while sweet pea and fangs partook in a game of pool. 

about an hour passed and f.p. brought out a cake and set it on top of the bar. he gathered all of the graduates for a picture. the all huddled around the cake some in front of the bar, some stood behind, and they smiled widely and the other serpents took more pictures of them. they cut into it and the cake quickly disappeared as people lined up for a piece.

a couple hours passed and toni and cheryl didn't even realize how much time had passed as they were genuinely enjoying their time, laughing, and talking to their family. they even played a round of pool, the both of them verses sweet pea and fangs. of course sweet pea placed a bet on the game, like always, but every time he gets beat. he'll never learn his lesson.

"damn red." sweet pea moped as he handed the $20 bill to cheryl, "one of these days i'm going to beat you."

"i highly doubt that." cheryl laughed cockily as she folded the wrinkled bill and stuffed it inside her bra.

"you gotta stop betting her dude. you know her aim is perfect." fangs shook his head giving a sympathetic pat to sweet pea's back and the shaggy haired boy dropped his head in defeat.

"oh shit!" toni gaped at her phone when she checked the time. "it's almost 6"

"are you serious?" cheryl said leaning her head down to look at toni's phone.

"what, you got somewhere to be?" sweet asked sarcastically as he re-set the pool balls in the triangle.

"well yeah reggie's party is tonight." cheryl explained.

"yeah but it doesn't start until 9" fangs spoke up rubbing the blue chalk over his cue.

"sweet's you really have no idea how long it takes her to get ready. we were almost late to graduation this afternoon." toni laughed and cheryl tilted her head at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "oh don't give me that look, you know it's true."

"exactly which is why we're going to head out." cheryl said taking toni's hand in hers. 

"okay" sweet pea chuckled "we'll see you there."

cheryl and toni said bye to the boys and found f.p. and thanked him for the party before exiting the bar. they hopped back into cheryl's car, and drove over the uneven pavement back on the street towards thistlehouse. 

"so much for  _celebrating_  before reggie's party." toni spoke up from the passenger seat, projecting her voice so to be heard over the wind blowing through the open windows.

"oh no we're still having sex before the party." cheryl said with finality reaching her hand over the small distance to grip toni's thigh. 

"so i guess we're going to be late to reggie's party too."

"correct ma cherie."

when they arrived at thistle house cheryl and toni immediately began stripping themselves once behind the closed door of their bedroom. they kicked her heels off leaving them scattered on the floor and helped each other unzip their dressed and remove their underwear. toni was about to lead cheryl to the bed, but before she had the chance cheryl grabbed her by her wrist and drug her in the bathroom. 

she turned the knob of her shower and pulled toni by her waist so she was flush against her body and captured her lips while the water heated up. when she could feel the moisture in the air cheryl knew the water was hot and ready. she opened the glass door of the standing shower and pulled toni inside, immediately pushing her up against the wall and dropping to her knees, bringing her to two releases before they switched places, toni giving cheryl the same amount and spending the rest of the shower washing each other.

toni was the first one dressed. she sat on their bed wearing ripped blue jeans and a black laced bralette, with a flannel tied around her waist. she wore her signature black doc marten heeled boots, and her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail with a black bandana wrapped around her head. 

she watched cheryl's reflection as she sat at her vanity and applied her make-up, smiling at the concentrated look on cheryl's face as she applied her mascara, leaning forward in her chair to look closer at herself in the mirror. toni tilted her head to the side to get a view of cheryl's ass by the way she was leaning forward and she bit her lip.

"can you stop staring at my ass." cheryl spoke up and toni jumped as she had just been caught and looked at cheryl's reflection, the redhead smirking at her.

"no." toni said simply and cheryl rolled her eyes and let out a laugh in response. when she was done she stood form the vanity and walked into their walk in closet, reappearing again with shoes on. she wore high wasted red shorts and a white spaghetti strapped crop top, the shirt supporting her breast like a bra, and black chunky heels and her hair was half up half down.

"ready?" toni asked as she rose from the bed. cheryl nodded with a 'yep' and they exited their home. 

"keys." toni said and cheryl tossed her the keys over the hood of the car. "and remember light weight-"

"i know i know, two shot, two drink limit." cheryl interrupted.

cheryl and toni had a few rules within their relationship when it came to parties. 1. they never went to co-ed parties alone. 2. they never drank heavy unless the other was present. 3. whoever was driving was only allowed one drink. and 4. whoever wasn't driving had to stick to their drink limit. this was their way of looking out for each other and making sure they stayed safe. especially after toni found out about what happened with nick, she really didn't want cheryl to drink unless she was with her, or she knew was with people she could trust, like veronica and josie.

-

toni parallel parked on the street, just a few houses down from reggie's. she exited the car slamming the door shut, and walked around the front to cheryl's side. she pulled the latch on the door and extended her hand for cheryl to take. they walked hand in hand up the small hill towards the mantle house. they could hear the music blaring from inside the house, and it got louder and lyrics clearer the closer they got. there were a lot of students hanging out in the front yard as they walked up the concrete path towards the front door.

they figured there was no point in ringing the door bell so toni opened the door and the loud music instantly flooded their ears. they walked inside cheryl dragging behind her, their fingers tightly intertwined. toni led cheryl through the house flicking her head up as people they passed spoke to her. she maneuvered them around the large amount of sweaty bodies until they reached the kitchen, where they found reggie and veronica along with many other students.

"AAYYE toni, cheryl welcome!" reggie yelled, his words slurred. clearly he was already drunk seeing as his shirt was nowhere to be found.

"here have some welcome shots!" the sweaty boy smiled through hooded eyes as he poured two shots full of new amsterdam vodka and handed them to the couple.

"oh, no shots for me, i'm driving." toni decline and cheryl looked at toni for permission and the pink haired girl nodded and cheryl took the short glass from reggie's hand, and threw it back.

"alright blossom! well, we have a vast assortment of drinks. enjoy! and the upstairs is off limits if you know what i mean." reggie wiggled his eyebrows.

"yeah we got it." toni laughed and she led cheryl around the island towards the many bottles and chasers lined up. toni mixed vanilla rum and coke for herself and some fruity mixture for her girlfriend, they took sips of their drinks to make sure they were perfect and heard a ruckus from the living room. they follow the noise and found sweet pea and fangs leaning against the wall near the couch with beers in their hands. they nodded at their appearance and walked over to them to get a better view at the sudden commotion. 

"oh my God" cheryl gasped as she looked at what was currently happening. reggie and archie were standing on top of the coffee table both shirtless and chugging beers as the students egged them on. the students watching roared as archie finished his beer first and reggie right after, and they slammed their cans on the floor, not even caring about the mess he would have to clean up the next day. cheryl noticed veronica and josie sitting on the couch next to them as they shook their heads at their rowdy boyfriends. cheryl drug toni by her hand and pushed her on the couch next to josie and sat on her lap. toni wrapped one hand around cheryl's backside and the other gripped her thigh.

"your boyfriends are out of control." cheryl yelled with a laugh.

"tell me about it!" josie shook her head watching her boyfriend carefully. she reached her hand out panically as the drunk redheaded boy stumbled almost falling off of the coffee table. she stood up and grabbed archie's hand pulling him off the table and wrapping a tight hand around his waist when he swayed.

"alright baby lets get you some water and some air." josie said gripping his hand that was thrown over her shoulder and leading him to the kitchen. veronica thinking that was a great idea did the same with reggie. 

suddenly a popular song came on over the sound system and everyone cheered and prepared themselves to sing along. toni stood off the couch and gripped cheryl's waist, and when the first verse hit everyone including toni, cheryl, sweet pea and fangs starting dancing and singing along to the lyrics. well, more like shouting the lyrics.

a couple hours had passed. josie and veronica sobered up their boyfriends a little but that was all a waste when the entire football team decided to take more shots together. everyone was inside the house dancing and singing along to the music. 

by this point cheryl had reached her alcohol consumption limit and she was definitely feeling the effects. she wasn't drunk enough to where she couldn't function and she wouldn't have to worry about a hangover in the morning. but she was drunk enough to where she could feel the buzz.

toni loved drunk cheryl because drunk cheryl was really handsy. cheryl was already handsy in public, the couple was never seen without some part of them touching whether it was their hands connected, or legs in laps, and they showed affection in public such as kissing but they never took it too far... unless alcohol was in play. which was the current situation now. when cheryl was drunk her handsiness and pda increased 10 fold. 

toni and cheryl were facing each other, bodies pressed together, pale arms wrapped around a small waist, caramel arms thrown over cheryl's shoulders. eyes locked as they danced erotically against each other. cheryl watched a bead of sweat as it traveled from toni's forehead over her cheek, down her throat to her chest and disappearing in the valley of her breast. she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth wanting nothing more than to follow that trail with her tongue. 

unable to resist cheryl closed the distance between them, pulling toni's bottom lip back with her teeth before attaching her lips down toni's neck, sucking at the salty tasting flesh above her pulse point. she lowered her hands over the flannel tied around her waist and groped her backside, greedily palming at it, wishing this stupid flannel wasn't in her way. 

"cheryl." toni backed away wrapping her hands around cheryl's neck. she looked into her eyes, usually brown but now black with lust. they stared at each other for a few seconds having a silent conversation with their eyes. 

"let's go home, now." toni said and cheryl bit her lip and nodded. they said bye to sweet pea and fangs. the boys offered them a ride home but toni assured them that she was sober enough, only having one drink. she promised to text them when they got home and the small serpent led her girlfriend out of the home. the loud music fading away as the got further from the house and closer to their car. 

the ride home took  _forever,_ and it definitely didn't help that cheryl's was sucking on her neck pretty much the entire drive. toni warned her a couple times but the redhead completely dismissed it. by the time they reached thistlehouse toni had two purple marks on the side of her neck. 

toni unlocked the front door of the rustic home, and she shushed cheryl and griped her waist when she bumped into the mail table in the foyer. toni and cheryl, quietly, but basically ran to their room. she shut the door quietly and when she turned around cheryl attacked her lips. toni slid her hands all over her back as she reciprocated the messy kiss. they were panting and tongues gliding messily against each others. 

toni gripped the back of cheryl's thighs and carried her the short distance to their four-poster bed. she literally threw the taller woman on the bed and cheryl released a gasp at the hungry look on toni's face.

although she was completely aroused she was also so excited. she loved drunk sex. even though toni was completely sober, the feeling of being fucked while drunk was so intoxicating. sex with toni was always amazing but sex while intoxicated was on a whole other level.

toni started to strip cheryl of her clothes starting from top to bottom. she pulled her white crop top up, cheryl sitting up to allow toni to remove it, once it was off she literally fell back slamming onto the bed, the effect of the alcohol. she wasn't wearing a bra, which toni was extremely thankful for at the moment, less work. toni swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped cheryl's shorts, curling her fingers into the waist band and pulling them, along with her underwear, down her long, smooth thighs. she kneeled down at the side of the bed to unbuckled her heels and tossed them behind her, making a loud clunking sound as they hit the floor.

she rose back up and untied her flannel, discarding the shirt to the side. she quickly removed her bralette, shoes, jeans, underwear in that order and pounced on her girlfriend who lied patiently waiting. 

she sucked fervently at her full lips, trapping her bottom lip in between her own. she trailed hot kisses, her warm tongue making contact with her skin before her lips, down the base of her jaw to the column of her neck. she slid her hand up the front of cheryl's body, pausing to kneed her left breast before dragging it higher. she wrapped her hand around cheryl's neck and applied light pressure, tilting her head back to give herself more access to her neck and cheryl moaned out at this action. 

after leaving a mark, payback, she reclaimed cheryl's lips, sliding her tongue into her mouth and drug her hand off cheryl's neck, the redhead gasping at the now perfectly clear airway, and slid her hand down the front of her body. she placed her hand at the bottom of cheryl's stomach and pushed herself up. she gripped her knees and pushed her legs down on the bed and upwards until her thighs were at a 180 degree angle, flat on the bed. thank fuck cheryl is so flexible. it's one of the many many things toni loves about her.

toni placed her hand down on the bed next to cheryl's head to hold herself up and swiped her finger fingers through cheryl's heat, a moan falling from the redheads parted mouth and she closed her legs around toni's waist.

"uh uh, keep those sexy legs on the bed baby." toni commanded pushing her thighs back down and cheryl let out a whine.

she circled her clit with her fingers, picking up the speed immediately. she switched between up and down, and circled movements focusing all of her energy on cheryl's clit, saving penetration for later. she rubbed insistently at cheryl's nerve, the drunk girl beneath her moaning filthily.

"ohhh  _Gooood"_  cheryl's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and dammit the room was fucking spinning. she was getting closer and closer to the edge getting so lost in the feeling until suddenly it was gone.

"toni..." cheryl complained at the loss of contact. toni leaned up on her knees with a smirk.

"turn around." toni demanded patting her outer thigh.

_oh shit._

cheryl flipped over on her stomach, no further questions asked, and sat up on her hands and knees without instruction. toni grabbed two handfulls of cheryl's backside, massaging the plump flesh before sliding her left hand up her back gripping the back of her neck. 

she dragged her finger through cheryl's folds, and circled her entrance before sliding two fingers inside with ease. cheryl squeezed her eyes shut and released a stuttered breath. toni pulled her fingers out of cheryl until just the tips of her fingers were hidden inside before thrusting them back in. she repeated this motion over and over speeding up each time until she was thrusting expeditiously into the redhead. each thrust causing cheryl to bounce forward, her breast shaking beneath her like unsettled jello. 

toni paused her movements and used her knees to spread cheryl's legs further apart and gripped her shoulder pulling her back to sink further on her fingers.

"oh shit!" cheryl screamed out. she grabbed a pillow from the head on the bed, knowing she would need it. even though nana rose's room was on the complete opposite side of the house and she was fast asleep she still wanted to take precautions.

toni used her hips to resume thrusting her fingers into cheryl, adding a third. she pushed cheryl's body down by her neck, ass still in the air, the new angle causing her fingers to slid even deeper and press into her spot. cheryl released a muffled screamed into the pillow she was also gripping with her fingers. 

toni slid the hand that was gripping her neck back down her back. she placed a smack to her rear, causing a red handprint to stain her delicate pale skin, and she gripped her waist as she thrusted relentlessly in and out of cheryl. the sound of their skin slapping and cheryl's muffled moans bounced off the walls of their room. 

toni felt cheryl's walls start to squeeze her fingers making it harder to thrust but she pounded through at a breakneck speed. cheryl moaned filthily into the pillow as her orgasm slowly made it's presence. she was edging slowly, closer and closer to the edge until a wave of ecstasy crashed into her hard.

"oh  _fuck oh FUCK"_ cheryl moaned into the pillow, her voice reaching a higher pitch than usual. toni slowed her thrusts but continued moving in and out of her to help cheryl through her high. when her orgasm passed toni removed her fingers and cheryl collapsed on the bed, turning her head to the side, and breathed heavily. 

after toni cleaned her arousal off her fingers, she caressed her backside, and rubbed her hands up and down her back covered in a thin layer of sweat. cheryl's body twitched as the aftershocks hit. toni placed her hands on cheryl's side and rubbed her thumbs deep into her skin underneath her ribcage. she kneaded her hands into cheryl's lower back, massaging higher and higher, working out every inch of her back, smiling at the hum of approval coming from her girlfriend. she curled her fingers over cheryl's shoulders and dug her thumbs in circles over her shoulder blades. she slid her hands along her arms and interlaced their fingers as she leaned her chest down on cheryl's back. she placed a light pillowy kiss to the top of her spine at the base of her neck. another to her jaw, and another to her cheek that was facing up.

"you good baby?" toni asked softly in her ear, a complete one eighty from the voice she was using just minutes ago.

"hmmm" was all cheryl could muster up to say, nodding her head with a smile. 

toni placed another soft kiss to her reddened cheeks and rolled over on her side. she trailed her fingers up and down her back as she watched her girlfriend whose eyes were closed and a content expression on her face. 

"mmm your turn." cheryl hummed out. toni couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that her eyes were still closed.

"baby you're about to fall asleep. you can reciprocate tomorrow, it's okay. besides i had enough this afternoon" toni smiled as she continued raking her nails up and down cheryl's spine.

"okay." cheryl said tiredly, toni was right, she had been thoroughly fucked, was still kinda drunk, and had absolutely no energy to return the favor. 

"come on." toni sat up and the pulled the comforter back. she settled into the bed and cheryl followed her, laying her full body directly on top of toni, burying her face in the crook of toni's neck. 

"goodnight my love." toni whispered placing a kiss to her head and continued trailing her hand up and down cheryl's back. cheryl replied with a kiss to toni's neck and she drifted off to sleep within minutes.

-

the next morning around 10am the couple were awoken by a loud ringing and annoying buzzing coming from toni's phone. toni groaned as her eyes fluttered open, confusion on her face.

"t.t." cheryl groaned as she snuggled deeper into toni's neck. toni reached over and grabbed her phone and scratched her nails  through cheryl's hair, the red more vibrant due to the summer sun seeping through the open curtains.

"hello?" toni rasped out, voice still thick with sleep. "no, today's my day off... really?... why can't you ask..... ugh okay... i'll be their soon." toni hung up and slammed her phone down on the mattress and released a sigh. "baby, i have to go."

"why." cheryl whined tightening her grip on her girlfriend.

"i have to go help with inventory at the wyrm." 

"why can't fangs or sweet pea help?" cheryl's voice muffled inside the crook of toni's neck.

"sweet pea is already there but fangs has to babysit his sister." toni explained and cheryl huffed as she moved off of her girlfriend, burying her face in toni's pillow and breathing in the mango scent of her shampoo, as the tiny serpent climbed out of bed.

toni showered and dressed quickly. she grabbed her jean serpent vest and slid it over her arms and flung her backpack purse over her shoulder. she leaned over the bed and scratched her nails over cheryl's shoulder.

"baby i'm leaving." she cooed and cheryl grunted and turned over on her back forcing her eyes to open. toni leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "i'll be back around 3 or 4"

"okay." cheryl nodded with a yawn. "love you." 

"love you" and with that toni was out the door. 

cheryl rose from the bed to use the restroom. now she was awake for the day so she made her way down the stairs to make her something to eat. she ate breakfast and chatted with nana rose for a couple minutes before retreating back to her room. she sat on the bed and opened up her laptop, deciding to do some research, looking up furniture for their future new york apartment. a notification popped up that her laptop was on 10%. she plugged her charger in and huffed when she remembered she broke it last week. she reached for her phone and unlocked it opening up her message app and clicking on the conversation at the top.

 **cherry <3 [11:15pm]**  
baby, where is your laptop charger?

 **mon amour [11:15pm]**  
in my backpack

cheryl hopped off the bed, and grabbed toni's backpack that was sitting on top of the upholstery. she unzipped the big section and searched for the charger. once she found it she reached inside to retrieve it and noticed a blue envelope. she pulled it out and furrowed her brows in confusion as she read the front of it. 

"cal arts?" cheryl asked out loud to herself. she was confused because she and toni filled out all of their college applications together. she knew toni applied for other schools but she knew nothing about cal arts, except for when toni told her about it one time during their junior year when they were looking a toni's photo's on her laptop.

_"are you gonna study photography at university?" cheryl had asked_

_"yeah absolutely. i thought about cal arts but its way to far and crazy expensive." toni had shrugged nonchalantly._

she and toni only talked about cal arts once. all toni has talked about since they started applying for schools was how excited toni was to be going off to college with her. 

_why would she apply to another school on the opposite side of the country and not tell me?_

cheryl knows exactly why.

she opened the envelope and took out the paper, unfolding it and reading it. she released a gasp as she read the words she already knew would be printed on this piece of paper.

_congratulations! we are pleased to inform you..._

 

 

 


	3. why didn't you tell me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew 3x12 made MANY points yesterday. best episode of the season for sure!
> 
> anyways... here's chapter 3. toni has an important conversation with sweet pea. cheryl has an important conversation with josie. and cheryl and toni have an important conversation with each other. *smut warning*
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> follow me on twitter @cherxserpent

"baby i'm leaving." she cooed and cheryl grunted and turned over on her back forcing her eyes to open. toni leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "i'll be back around 3 or 4"

"okay." cheryl nodded with a yawn. "love you."

"love you too." toni said before exiting their room. she shut the door softly, turning the nob until the door was completely closed before turning it back into place. she sauntered down the stairs, said good morning to nana rose who was sitting on the couch watching the television, and she grabbed her keys and helmet off the hook by the front door and exited her home. she walked over to her bike that was parked right next to the impala. she swung her leg over the bike and sat on the seat as she pulled her helmet over her head. it was a the new helmet cheryl got her last christmas. it was grey with pinked stripes, and it covered her entire face, and had a visor that provided the perfect shade on extremely sunny days like this. 

she inserted her key into the ignition and turned it bringing the motorcycle to life. she revved it up before screeching down the driveway.

before crossing over to the southside she made a pit stop at pops for breakfast. she pulled into a space right in front of the dinner and turned her bike off before swinging her leg off. she hung her helmet on the handle and made her way into the diner. the bell dinged as she opened the door and she made her way to the counter and hopped onto a barstool.

the restaurant was pretty full, lots of families enjoying saturday brunch. none of her riverdale classmates were present however. she figured they all were recovering from reggie's party last night. 

"good morning toni." pop said cheerfully as he stood in front of her from behind the counter.

"morning pop." she smiled through her tiredness.

"what can i get you?"

"i'll have a coffee and two bacon egg and cheddar sandwiches on wheat toast. but can i get the sandwiches to go please."

"of course, coming right up." pop stuck the paper with toni's order in the widow separating the restaurant and the kitchen. he returned with a white coffee cup with the pops logo and placed it in front of toni, and poured the hot black liquid in it. toni watched as the steam rose from the cup as he poured. she thanked pop and added one pack of sugar into the steaming beverage before taking a cautious sip. 

she drained the energized drink just as pop came back with a white paper bag and placed it in front of her. she paid him before waving goodbye and exiting the diner. she stuffed the pops bag in her backpack, remounted her bike, and made her way to the southside.  

she arrived at the whyte wyrm minutes later and pulled the door opened and stepped inside, light rocking music filling the bar's ambience. she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and she pulled it out as she slowly made her way through the bar. she swiped the text message from cheryl open and before getting a chance to read it she heard a crash and an  _oh shit_ come from behind the bar.

she looked up to see sweet pea dropping glasses on the floor. she quickly read the message from her girlfriend and sent a quick reply before jogging behind the bar to help sweet pea.

"what the hell sweets?" she questioned as she rounded the bar, throwing her backpack on the counter and bending down to help him pick up the broken glasses.

"byrdie asked me to bring these boxes of glasses up from the basement. but she failed to mention that they weren't taped up!" he shouted so the woman who was currently sweeping around the tables could hear him.

"my bad sweets!" she shouted back, and he just huffed in response. 

toni helped sweet pea pick up all the glasses and set them on the bar. she grabbed her backpack from above the counter and placed it in a cubby behind the bar. she clocked in and walked over to byrdie to ask for instructions on what to do.

she was instructed to help sweet pea restock all of the alcohol, and glasses. and thats what toni did. she followed the raven haired boy through the backdoor and help him carry in the many cases of alcohol. going back and fourth, back and fourth, until the delivery truck was empty. 

toni gripped her shoulder and rolled it around before stretching her arms. she was definitely going to ask cheryl for a massage later. that girl had magical hands.

toni started removing the many assortments of bottles, beer cans, and beer bottles from the cases scattered on the floor and the counter top and placed them in their respective areas, the beers in the fridge and the bottles on the shelf behind the bar. 

sweet pea rose up from the floor and grabbed the white towel that was lying on the counter top to wipe the sweat from his forehead when suddenly the door to the bar opened. toni rose up holding a bottle of rum in each of her hands when she noticed sweet pea in a trance. she followed his eyes to the girl he was looking at cross the bar. she waved at him and he rose his hand and nodded his head at her. toni turned back to look at the boy that was staring at the girl in complete wonder.

"really sweets?" toni chuckled as she placed the bottles on the shelf.

"what?" he responded coming back to reality, snatching the bottles from her hand as she was clearly struggling to put them on the top shelf.

"thanks. and how long are you going to keep this up?" she said placing her hands on her hips tilting her head accusingly at him.

"keep what up?" he crossed his arms over his chest a rose an eyebrow.

"clearly you're smitten with rachel. you get dumbstruck up every time you see her."

"oh please" sweet pea scoffed even though he know toni was right.

"when are you just gonna man the fuck up and tell her you like her?"

"when are  _you_  gonna woman the fuck up and tell cheryl about cal arts." sweet pea retorted and now it was toni who was dumbstruck.

she glared at him through squinted eyes and opened her mouth only to close it again not knowing what to say. he looked at her with a smirk.

"that's... that's not the same thing." toni shot back crossing her arms.

"why isn't it. they're both secrets we're keeping from someone we like. of course it's the same."

dammit sweet pea was right. she knew he was right. and she hated that he was right.

"look pea, just drop it. i'm not telling cheryl okay, so just- fucking drop it." toni said turning away from the boy and going back to restocking shelves. 

"tiny you really are a dumb ass." 

"excuse me?" she rose back up quickly, glaring at him with raised eyebrows.

"you love cheryl. she loves you. you two are each others rocks. you tell each other everything. why would you keep something so major from her?"

"because i know her sweets! i know exactly what she would say! i want to tell her believe me. but i can't. i just- i cant."

"toni. do you want to go to cal arts?" sweet pea looked down at her with the most serious expression. and the fact that he called her toni and not tiny, she knew he was being serious.

"what? no"

"tiny." he said firmly raising an eyebrow at her. he knew she was lying. 

"yes, i do okay. there i said it. i want to go to cal arts."

sweet pea sighed and raked his fingers through his hair.

"but... i want to be with cheryl more." toni added honestly.

"well if that's the case then you have to tell her. and you know i'm right. cheryl knows you like the back of her hand and she is going to eventually find out you're hiding something from her. how do you think she's gonna feel if she finds out on her own, rather than you telling her yourself?"

dammit. he was right. sweet pea may not have been the smartest when it came to his studies but man he was intuitive. he was extremely street smart, and could read people so easily. it came in handy when dealing with serpent business but in this particular moment, toni hated it.

toni knew she had to tell cheryl. she knew she had to tell her. but many different scenarios played through her head if she did tell her and each one ended with someone in tears. but sweet pea was right. cheryl could read toni like an open book. toni couldn't hide things from her long, not that she tried to, except for this really big piece of information. and she knew that if cheryl found out on her own rather than toni telling her herself, it would only make matters worse.

she had to tell her.

she just had to figure out how.

"fuck you sweets. i hate it when you're right. i do need to tell her but- fuck- i just don't know how."

"i'm sure you'll find a way tiny." sweat pea placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and offered her a genuine smile, which the pinkette returned.

-

cheryl sat at in the middle of their bed, her legs crossed. she read, re-read, and re-read again the paper in her hand. toni got a full ride scholarship to a school literally on the complete opposite side of the country. but she didn't tell her. 

part of her understood why she didn't tell her, but the other part was really disappointed that toni didn't tell her. they tell each other everything. 

_but why did she feel like she couldn't tell me._

cheryl sighed and reached for her phone.

 **cheryl [11:37]**  
hey are you busy? i really need to talk to someone.

she leaned back against the pillows with a huff as she waited for a response

 **josie [11: 40]**  
nope, arch is nursing his hangover all day, so i'm free. want to meet at pops? or i can swing by your place?

 **cheryl [11:41]**  
i've already eaten so you can come to mine.

 **josie [11:41]**  
alright i'm on my way.

cheryl locked her phone and laid it next to her. she reached for the acceptance letter and brought it up to her face, re-reading it again for the 18th time. 

15 minutes later cheryl found herself sitting on the couch in her living room and watched intently as josie read the paper she handed her. her heart rate picked up when her best friends eyes widened.

"oh my God" josie exclaimed eyes locked on the paper. "toni got a full ride scholarship to cal arts?" josie asked as if she didn't just read those exact words on the paper in front of her.

"yep. and what's worse is she didn't even tell me about it." cheryl raked a hand through her hair.

"damn, i didn't even get accepted to cal arts." 

"josie."

"right right sorry. when did toni get this?"

"i don't know. i found it in her backpack this morning and it had already been opened so i know she has read it."

"wow." was all josie could say.

"for so long all we've talked about is going to nyu together, and how excited she was. but she applied to a school 3000 miles away and didn't even tell me."

"well maybe she was just seeing if she could get in. didn't she apply to like 6 other schools."

"yes but the point is she told me about the other schools, we applied for them together. but she kept  _this_  from me."

"maybe she was afraid you'd be mad or disappointed." josie shrugged placing the paper on the coffee table in front of them.

"i'm more disappointed that the thinks she can't tell me. we tell each other everything josie. and i would never stand in the way of her aspirations."

"well maybe that's why she hasn't told you."

"what do you mean?" 

"toni knows you better than she knows herself. she knows you are the most supportive person ever. maybe that's why she didn't tell you."

cheryl sat there silently and processed josie's words. of course that's why toni didn't tell her, because she knew exactly what she would say. cheryl was completely supportive of toni's decisions, always has been since they became a couple. and toni was the same. but toni also never wanted to do anything to hurt cheryl, or disappoint her, and cheryl knew this. 

"should i even tell her i know?"

"if it were me personally i would but i can't make that decision for you, cheryl. you do what you think is best."

cheryl pursed her lips and nodded. 

as much as cheryl loved toni and as excited as she was to go to university with her, she really didn't want toni to follow her if that's not where she really wants to go. she wants toni to be able to follow her dreams and needs her to know that. if toni really wanted to go to cal arts, cheryl would be the most supportive girlfriend she could be.

she knew what she had to do.

-

toni entered she and cheryl's home around 4 o'clock. she was tired and her body was completely sore from all the heavy lifting she's done. she hung her keys on the hook by the door and set her helmet of the table. she drug her feet up the stairs, slowly making her way to her bedroom.

she opened the door and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend sitting in the middle of their bed. she had on leggings and a black tank top. her face was completely bare and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. toni loved when cheryl got all dolled up but she absolutely loved seeing her like this. not many people had the privilege of seeing her like this.

"hi gorgeous" toni said as she entered their room, closing the door behind her. cheryl smiled and rose from the bed to greet her girlfriend. she cupped toni's cheeks and the smaller girl placed her hands on her hips and pressed a light chaste kiss to her lips.

"how was work?" cheryl asked as she took toni's hair out of its ponytail to rake her fingers through it.

"exhausting. i had to do a lot of heavy lifting and my back and shoulders are killing me."

"aw i'm sorry baby." cheryl tilted her head bringing her hands from toni's hair to grip her shoulders, squeezing them in between her fingers.

"and i was wondering if you could give me a massage? your hands are magical baby." toni asked with pleading eyes, her hands sliding up and down cheryl's sides.

"of course mon amour, why don't you change into something more comfortable and i'll get everything ready." cheryl smiled placing a cute kiss on the tip of toni's nose. toni retreated to the closet and cheryl walked into the bathroom. she opened the cabinet below the sink and grabbed the muscle relaxing massage oil and a three wick vanilla scented candle, toni's favorite sent. 

when she exited the en suite she giggled at her girlfriend already laying on the bed on her stomach, face laying on the pillow, her hands tucked beneath it, the only thing on her body was her black lacy underwear. 

cheryl set the oil and candle on the bedside table. she opened the drawer and grabbed the lighter and lit the candle, the aroma already starting to fill the room. cheryl connected her phone to the bluetooth speaker and played some soft relaxing music.

cheryl crawled up on the bed and threw her leg over toni, sitting on her backside. she slid her hands up the length of toni's bare back and bent over to press her lips to the base of toni's neck.

"cher, wait." toni mumbled.

"what is it?" cheryl asked softly raising up.

"take off your leggings, i wanna feel your skin."

cheryl got off the bed and slid her black legging down her legs and off. she folded them up and placed them on the upholstery in front of the bed.

she crawled back on the bed and reclaimed her seat on toni's backside, the pink haired girl humming in approval.

cheryl reached over and grabbed the bottle from the table. she squeezed a dollop of the oil into the palm of her right hand, closed the cap with one hand and placed it back on the nightstand. she rubbed the oil in between her hands and slid her hands up toni's back, starting at the small of her back all the way up to her shoulders, and back down, applying the perfect amount of pressure. 

she dug her thumbs in the small of toni's back, rubbing in deep circles. she couldn't deny that the moan that toni released turned her on. 

"does that feel good baby?" cheryl cooed as she rose her hands higher kneading the area just below her rib cage.

"so good. i told you your hands are magical." toni mumbled.

cheryl spent 15 minutes working the kinks out of toni's back and shoulders. her panties were completely ruined by the end of the massage and she was sure toni could feel the moisture. not only was the feeling of toni's skin under her hands turning her on, but the moans and groans coming from her definitely didn't help. she already knew where this was heading before the massage even started. every massage the couple does, whether its cheryl or toni, they always ended in sex. 

unable to resist any longer cheryl leaned forward and attached her lips to the crook of toni's neck, sucking at the soft caramel skin. cheryl's name fell from toni's lips in a moan when she sucked on the area just below her ear. toni's weak spot.

cheryl ground her hips on toni's backside and released a moan sending vibrations into toni's neck, her breath hitching in response.

cheryl slid her hands over toni's side, over the side of her breast and tried to wiggle them under the front of her body. toni rose up a bit to allow cheryl's hand to travel under her body, she lowered back down, cheryl's hands now cupping toni's breast and she squeezed them as she continued to suck on her neck.

"cher... fuck"

that's it. cheryl needed her now. cheryl rose up and rose to her knees. she instructed toni to turn around and the pinkette eagerly obliged. cheryl rubbed her hands up toni's taut stomach and reclaimed her breast in her hands, kneading them much like she did to her back muscles. toni closed her eyes and arched her back further into cheryl's touch, rubbing her hands up and down smooth alabaster thighs.

cheryl leaned down and placed an open mouth kiss in the valley between her breast and traveled up her chest over the column of her neck, across her jaw, to her chin before capturing her lips in a sensual kiss. she flicked the tip of her tongue over toni's before sliding it past her lips into her mouth. they breathed heavily and moaned lightly into each others mouths as their tongues circled around each other. 

their lips push and pulled against each others, tongues dancing, for who knows how long. cheryl finally pulled away with a loud smack before trailing her lips down her neck again. she trailed a wet path down toni's body until she reached the destination of toni's breast. she teased her nipple with her tongue, circling the hardened bud, before blowing cool air over the wetness left there. toni arched her back and groaned when cheryl wrapped her lips around her nipple.

"shit" toni breathed out snaking her fingers into cheryl's fiery roots, and pushed her further causing cheryl to take more of toni in her mouth. cheryl worked her with her mouth for a few minutes before switching to give the other one attention.

cheryl trailed her lips down toni's stomach until she reached the waistband of toni's panties. she hooked her fingers into the elastic and dragged them down her legs and dropped them to the floor. she spread toni's legs and settled between them, coming facing to face with her sleek center. 

she placed kisses on her inner thigh sucking on the skin a mere inch away from where toni needs her. she sucked fervently on her skin and pulled away with a suction sound, smirking at the dark purple mark she left behind. she moved to the other side, ghosting her breath over toni's center causing her to shiver and attached her lips to the skin of her inner thigh, leaving a mirrored mark there as well. 

she threw toni's legs over her shoulders and positioned her head at toni's center and blew into her core once more sending another shiver through her awaiting girlfriend.

"cher..." toni whined. cheryl knew this was her needy whine. deciding her girl has had enough teasing she slowly dragged the tip of her tongue through toni's heat, reveling in the guttural moan that fell from her girlfriends lips. music to her ears.

she flattened her tongue licking another stripe. she circled her clit with her tongue applying the perfect amount of pressure to cause toni to arch her back off the bed, the silky sheet sticking to her skin due to the oil that covered the plane of her back.

cheryl wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked at the bundle of nerves. she opened her mouth to take more of her.

toni was a writhing a moaning mess. her eyes rolled into the back of her head. her back arching off and slamming back on the bed. she gripped and pulled at the bed sheets, and huffed every time cheryl pushed her bucking hips back into the bed. 

cheryl circled her entrance with her tongue and slipped her tongue inside twirling it.

" _shit"_ toni's back snapped off the bed and she threw her head back.

cheryl removed tongue and quickly replaced it with two of her slender fingers. she pumped in and out of her in a steady pace as she reattached her lips to toni's clit.

she curled her fingers and pressed into toni's spot and she release a long groan. cheryl stuck her tongue out pressing it firmly over toni's clit and moved her head up and down to the rhythm of her fingers, continuing this motion until she felt toni's walls squeezing her fingers.

"ugh! cheryl!" toni gasped in a pitch higher than her normal vernacular. 

"cum for me babygirl." and with cheryl's command toni came. her legs twitched and she stiffened as she released curse word after curse word and her walls pulsated around cheryl's fingers. cheryl continued her penetrations to help her ride out her high until she felt her body relax.

cheryl placed a final kiss to her sensitive core and rose up on her knees. she licked her fingers clean as she watched toni come down from her high. when toni opened her eyes she giggled and leaned down to capture her lips, shoving her tongue in her mouth to share her taste, and toni groaned into her mouth.

"so... you want some of this?" toni rasped out once they broke apart.

"do i  _want_  some of this?" cheryl repeated her question with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah" toni said with seriousness and cheryl rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"you are so corny... yes  _i want_  some of this." both girls laughed as toni flipped her over.

-

toni laid on her back raking her hands through cheryl's hair as the girl laid on her chest.

it's been silent for about 30 minutes. the two just laid there basking in each others presence. its wasn't uncomfortable, but both girls could tell something was on the others mind. but neither one of them wanted to ruin the peacefulness, the aroma of the vanilla scented candle filling the room as the soft music continued to hummed in their ears.

"baby?" cheryl finally broke the silence, the thoughts in her head growing louder than the music and she needed to get it out.

"yeah?"

"can we talk?" cheryl asked voice slightly shaking with nerves.

"of course baby. what about?"

cheryl leaned up off her chest, still laying in between her legs, and looked down at her girlfriend. she stares at her for a little bit, just taking in all of her beauty as toni twirled her hair between her fingers, and her other hand slid up and down her spine.

"baby, what is it?" 

cheryl took a deep breath, "why didn't you tell me about cal arts?"

cheryl could literally feel toni tense beneath her, and her eyes widened. the hand twirling her hair, and the hand sliding up her back stilled, and she looked like a dear caught in headlights. she swallowed the lump in her throat as she opened her mouth to speak.

"how did you..." was all toni could say, her voice small and her heart pounding in her chest.

"i found the envelope in your backpack when i was searching for your charger." cheryl studied her face. she could see fear deep within those chocolate eyes. "why didn't you tell me?"

"well- i- i-" toni stuttered unable to form her words. she had planned on telling cheryl at dinner later in the evening. but cheryl completely blindsided her with this known information and she was at a loss for words.

"or why did you feel like you couldn't tell me?" cheryl reworded her question. she wasn't speaking harshly or with attitude, her voice was calm and her facial expression was soft. cheryl saw how nervous toni was and started to trail her fingers up and down toni's arm, and she started to relaxed.

"cause. i know what you would say." 

"babe-"

"don't- just... don't say what i know you're about to say-"

"baby." cheryl brought her hand toni's face and stroked her thumb over the apple of her cheek. "it's a full ride scholarship."

"so." 

"what do you mean so? it's an amazing opportunity. and i know you are thinking about it or else you wouldn't have applied." cheryl said and toni just sighed in response. "why did you keep this a secret? you know i would have supported you baby."

"that's why i kept it a secret."

"t.t.-"

"no. cher. please. i don't want to hear you say ' _you should go'_  or ' _its an amazing opportunity'_ or  _'i'll support you'..._ i don't want to hear that."

"why?"

"because, it will make me want to go and i don't want to go."

"you don't?"

"no." 

cheryl searched toni's face, gazed deeply into her eyes. she released a sigh.

"you know i can tell when your lying. we don't lie to each other. now tell me the truth."

toni rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand and released a breath before placing that hand back on her back, "okay yes. yes i want to go. cal arts has been my dream school since i first picked up a camera."

"why didn't you tell me that. when you mentioned cal arts you just brushed it off like it wasn't important. if this is your dream why are you settling-"

"i'm not settling. yes cal arts is my dream but so are  _you_. and sure i want to go to cal arts but i want to go school with you more."

"baby-"

"no cher. please don't try to convince me."

"i'm not trying to convince you babe. i just want you to go where you really want to go. i don't want you to chose a school just because of me. i want you to follow your heart."

" _you're_  my heart." toni said with finality.

cheryl sighed and tucked a piece of toni's hair behind her ear. she leaned down and pressed a soft pillowy kiss to her lips, letting it linger.

"are you sure?" cheryl asked once she pulled away. 

"i'm sure."

cheryl scanned her face once more, eyes locked on toni's. she knew toni better than she knew herself. she could read toni like the back of her hand. if something was off with toni she could feel it. she held her gaze for a few more seconds before nodding and cuddling back on her chest. she closed her eyes as toni raked her hands back through her hair. 

cheryl sighed.

toni wasn't sure.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so hard writing an au where cheryl and toni are still serpents knowing they aren't anymore in the show...
> 
> anyways, see you next thursday!


	4. summer summer summer time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheryl and toni throw a spontaneous, epic, beginning of summer pool party at thornhill.

they had been on summer break for a week and already kicked it off with a bang. cheryl and toni were busy almost every single day, partaking in some kind of activity. apart from the toni's shifts at the wyrm, they went for a picnic in the park. date night at the movies. milkshakes at pops. and toni's personal favorite parking cheryl's car at sweet water and letting the hood down to gaze up at the stars. 

cheryl knew she needed to bring up cal arts again, but she would do that later. right now she just wanted to enjoy her summer with toni. 

she especially wanted to enjoy this moment now.

cheryl laid on her side, head propped up on her elbow. she sighed as she looked down at the sleeping beauty next to her, laid on her stomach, face in the pillow turned away from her. the silky red sheet stopped at her waist, exposing her bare back, golden, illuminated by the summer sun sneaking in through the open window. although cheryl and toni never had to worry about going with out air conditioning, they loved fresh air. most nights during the spring and summer they opened the window at night, allowing the fresh summer air to flow throughout the room.

cheryl placed her nails on the smooth skin of toni's shoulder blade, lightly tracing slow circles. cheryl absolutely loved toni's skin. it was smooth and had a glow to it. she trailed the tips of her fingers down her spine the skin dipping as she got closer to the small of her back. she spread her fingers, laying her palm flat against the plane of her lower back and dragged her hand over her side furthest away from her, trailing her hand up her side, over the ridges of her rib cage. her fingers brushed over the small hump of a scar, that was carved there by the knife of a ghoulie. 

she remembers the first time she explored toni's body, and hearing the story of her run in with the former gang. luckily the knife had just grazed the first layer of her skin but cheryl cringed as toni told her the story and she had placed kisses up and down the 4 inch length of the scar.

she moved her hand higher up her back pressing her hand deeper into the skin in between her shoulder blades and dragging it back down the length of her back, pausing her movements to rest just above her rear. 

she leaned forward and placed a warm kiss to her shoulder, trailing her lips all over her upper back, anywhere her lips could comfortably reach, painting her skin like a canvas. 

she felt toni squirm and she knew she was in the first stages of waking up. she attached her lips to her neck and sucked delicately and resumed rubbing her hand up and down her back. she knew her girl was awake when she hummed and scooted closer to her. cheryl lowered her hand over her red silk covered backside and playfully squeezed at the plump flesh of her right cheek.

"mmm baby" toni grunted and cheryl giggled into her skin.

"morning my love"

toni turned on to her side to face her girlfriend, taking a moment to gaze at her pure beauty, giving time for her eyes to adjust.

"morning beautiful" toni rasped out and cheryl dug her teeth into her bottom lip and flicked her eyes down to toni's lips.

_that voice will be the death of me._

she leaned forward and enclosed toni's bottom lip between her own, letting it linger for a couple seconds before pulling away with a quiet smack and nudged her nose against toni's before leaning in for another one. cheryl pressed her hand into the small of toni's back pulling her body flush against hers and slid her other arm under the crook of her neck and wrapped it around her shoulders. she deepened the kiss, languidly sliding her tongue past her lips, toni welcoming it with a deep breath through her nose.

they kissed for what seemed like an hour, neither one of them daring to take it further, just enjoying the moment as is. besides they were both exhausted from the hours of rolling around in their sheets last night anyway.

they pulled away, toni trapping cheryl's bottom lip between her teeth and pulling back tenderly before releasing it. toni kept her eyes closed for a moment relishing the feeling. when she opened she was met with the most loving eyes, the light casting on them making them a hazel color.

"i love waking up with you." toni smiled lazily.

"hmmm me too." cheryl hummed snuggling impossible closer.

"so what's the plan for today?" toni asked, twirling her hair behind her back.

"we have the double date with josie and archie this evening."

"oh right."

"but other than that we have the whole day to ourselves. what would you like to do?"

"well i am kind of hungry"

"let's eat then." cheryl was about to roll out of their embrace until toni tightened her hold on her.

"wait... i'm hungry, but not for food... yet." toni smirked and sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth eyes falling to cheryl's full lips

"come and get it then."

-

toni poured the thick mixture into the waffle maker and closed the top, as the orange numbers started an automatic countdown. she turned around and leaned back against the counter. she smiled as she watched her girlfriend mixing eggs in the large pan over the stove. her head was bopping and her hips were swaying to the music playing through the speakers. she was in her underwear and wearing toni's favorite purple flannel, the shirt hanging off her left shoulder.

toni giggled and sauntered toward to dancing redhead. she was completely unaware of her presence until she felt delicate hands slide around her waist and soft lips on her exposed shoulder. 

"babe i'm trying to cook." cheryl giggled as she continued to scramble the eggs.

"i'm sorry, you just look so damn cute in my flannel." toni murmured placing another kiss to her shoulder. cheryl turned the nob on the top of the stove and scrapped the finished eggs onto a plate that sat on the counter next to the stove. all while toni refused to let go of her. she was like a child latching on to a toy she found at the store.

cheryl set the pan on the back of the stove and turned around in toni's arms. she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. when she pulled back toni whined and followed her lips, wanting more. cheryl huffed and captured her lips in a deeper kiss, mouths moving for a few moments before pulling away.

"you, ma cherie, are insatiable" cheryl murmured scratching at the baby hairs on the back of her neck.

"sue me." toni shrugged. "you're so cute. look at us being all domestic and shit."

cheryl rolled her eyes with a chuckle and she was about to lean in again when the timer for the waffle went off.

"saved by the bell." 

toni backed away from their embrace and opened the waffle maker to reveal a thick, golden brown waffle, the aroma instantly filling her nose, making her stomach grumble. she took the waffle out of the iron and set it on a plate and poured the remainder of the mixture into the waffle iron, to prepare a second one. toni closed the top and turned around just as cheryl bent over to take the bacon out of the oven. toni whistled, and although she couldn't she her face she knew her girlfriend was rolling her eyes. 

when the last waffle was finished toni placed it on a separate plate and carried them to the dining table, while cheryl carried two plates filled with eggs and bacon, and set them on the table. they both made their way back to the fridge, maneuvering around each other perfectly. cheryl grabbled a bowl of mixed fruit while toni grabbed the half gallon of orange juice. toni opened the cabinet next to the fridge and rose up on her toes to grab two glasses and the couple made their way back to the table. they dug into their food and delved into pleasant conversation.

"so..." toni started.

"so?"

"i was thinking."

"what about?"

"we should take a weekend trip up to new york, sometime this summer. get a hotel room and do some sight seeing."

"really?"

"yeah, it will be fun. it'll give us a chance to scope out the city before it becomes our permanent home."

"okay." cheryl simply says, but with less enthusiasm than toni hoped for. toni scanned her girlfriends eyes and she could tell something was on her mind.

"cher? what is it?" 

"i just- are you absolutely positive about new york?"

"babe. yes."

there it was again. the hesitancy, loaded deep within toni's eyes. cheryl could see it. they needed to talk about it. they needed to-

"come here." cheryl was pulled from her thoughts when toni started pulling her by her chin, closer to her face. she sighed into the kiss.

they needed to talk about it.

but later.

-

cheryl rested her chin on toni's leather clad shoulder, her arms wrapped loosely around toni's waist, her own fingers clasped together over her stomach. much like she always did when she rode on the back of toni's motorcycle, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. this was honestly her favorite thing to do with toni.

at first she was a little apprehensive to riding on toni's motorcycle but after toni pleaded to let her give her a ride around town cheryl became addicted to the free feeling when she was on it. she loved it so much she even asked toni to teach her how to ride it, and of course being the perfectionist she is, she learned very quickly. she got her motorcycle license soon after that and rented her own bike for she and toni's road trip to california.

she felt the bike start to slow down and the rumble beneath her faded and she knew they were pulling up to pops. she opened her eyes just as toni pulled into a space. toni killed the engine and the rumble completely faded to a stop, though her legs continued tingling for a couple seconds. she sat up and unwrapped her arms from toni's waist.

toni held her right hand out and cheryl took it as she dismounted the bike, followed by toni. the both removed their helmets and ruffled their fingers through their hair to shake out the helmet hair. toni grabbed cheryl's helmet and hung them over the handle bars before taking her hand and headed toward the front door. 

the bell chimed as they opened the front door and stepped inside, the light chatter, sounds of dishes clinking and old fifties music played over the sound system, the all too familiar sounds that would soon become white noise. they looked around in searched for the couple they would be joining. 

cheryl tugged on toni's hand when she noticed red hair similar to hers at the far left of the diner. the couple was so engulfed in each other they didn't even notice the two women walking towards them. 

josie's arm was thrown over archie's broad shoulders as she fed him an onion ring. she giggled as he bit into the golden crust and the entire onion slid out of it.

"get a room" cheryl joked causing the couple to look up at them, finally acknowledging their presence.

"hey girls." josie greeted them pulling her legs off archies lap to face forward.

"thanks for ordering without us." toni said pointing to the basket of onions rings and the two milkshakes in front of them.

"oh please this is just our appetizer. i'm starving and knowing cheryl i knew you'd be late." josie says.

cheryl shrugs, knowing damn well josie was right. they were supposed to be there 30 minutes ago. 

pop came over and took everyones orders and about 15 minutes later a spread of food covered the table.

"so, has your summer been spectacular so far?" cheryl asked, swirling her crinkle cut fry in a pool of ketchup before popping it in her mouth.

"it's been good so far." archie replied covering his full mouth with his fist as he chewed before swallowing the food down. "we've mostly just been playing music in my garage."

"what about you two?" josie asked.

"it's been quite amazing, we've been able to go on a lot more dates. and considering it's only the first week of summer and we've been on more dates than the entire last semester of senior year is very telling." cheryl responded.

"have you all hooked up with any of our friends yet?" archie asked.

"actually no, i've only seen sweet pea, fangs and jughead at work. but other than that i haven't seen anyone." toni replied.

"we should all get together sometime this summer." archie said.

"yeah like a weekend getaway or something" josie added.

"i was just talking to cheryl last night about taking one, but a group trip could be fun."

"indeed." cheryl agreed.

"yeah but we also need to hang out really soon. i know its only been a week but i miss you guys." archie stated. what a sweetheart. cheryl suddenly perked up and raised a finger in the air.

"proposal. we should have a pool party. tomorrow. at thornhill."

"oh yeah the one you had before our junior year was really fun." josie smiled.

"i'd be down with that." toni said.

"then it's settled." cheryl rose her phone from the table and started typing on it. a couple seconds later, toni, josie and archie's phone dinged. they all opened their phones to look at the mass text that was just sent by cheryl.

"epic pool party at thornhill. tomorrow at 4. be there, don't be the one that heard about it." josie read the message out loud.

"i'll get sweet pea and fangs to provide the alcohol. reggie and jughead can be on grill duty. josie i need a bumping playlist." 

"i'm on it." 

"that's my girl. the queen of spontaneous last minute parties." toni smiled with a shake of her head, placing her hand on cheryl's knee under the table. 

all of their phones began buzzing like crazy as the many messages from the mass group text began flooding in with attendance confirmations.

-

the following morning the couple was awaken by the sound of cheryl's alarm. toni rolled off cheryl chest to her other side and slammed her head in the pillow. she thought she'd be able to go 3 months without hearing that sound again. the blaring stopped and a couple seconds later she felt pillowy lips touch her cheek tenderly, and a soft voice cooing in her ear.

"wake up mon amour" 

"baby... what time is it?" toni grumbled, her lips poking out and face scrunched in the pillow below her.

"it's 8 in the morning. come on get up." 

"why? it's summer." toni whined.

"i know. but we have to go get supplies for the party today. come on baby" cheryl pulled, well, more like yanked toni up to an upright position, only to have toni slam her body back down on the mattress. cheryl rolled her eyes and leaned down to place her lips right next to her ear.

"if you get up now i'll let you shower with me." cheryl whispered and toni felt the weight from the bed disappear.

"i'm up."

toni and cheryl showered and dressed casually. and not cheryl blossom casual.  _casual_  casual. toni was surprised that cheryl was actually willing to leave the house looking so comfortable. a girl who spent an hour on her makeup just to go to a saturday vixens practice. so to say toni was shocked to see her in leggings, a red crop top, hair in a bun, natural makeup, and to top it all off,  _sneakers_ , was an understatement.

"why are you looking at me like that." cheryl asked when she emerged from their closet to find a shocked expression plastered on her girlfriends face.

"is  _the_  cheryl blossom willingly leaving the house in...  _sneakers?"_ toni gasped, over exaggerated, placing her hand over her heart and raising her eyebrows basically to the middle of her forehead.

"they aren't just sneakers my love.  _these_  are balenciagas. only the finest comfortable footwear." cheryl said as a matter of factly.

"of course. even when you're casual you're still bougie." toni rolled her eyes.

"i distinctly remember you saying how much you adore my...  _bougieness"_ cheryl made air quotes with her fingers on the word bougieness.

"i did. and i still stand by that." toni said walking to stand in front of her girlfriend. she placed her hands on her hips and rose up slightly on her toes to press two chaste kisses to her favorite lips.

"ready?" cheryl asked when they parted.

"yep. are we taking the bike?" 

"no sweetheart we have to get groceries. we're taking the car."

"aw, but it's so beautiful today, and hot."

"worry not, we'll put the top down"

cheryl and toni made their way out of their home, waving bye to nana rose who was seated at the dining table enjoying breakfast. they slid inside the car, the red leather already heated and burning their thighs. cheryl grabbed the thin blanket that sat in the back seat and spread it over the front seat for them to sit on. cheryl started the car and flipped the switch and the top automatically peeled back. cheryl pulled her sunglasses down from the top of her head to cover her eyes. they were huge and covered most of her face.

"you look  _so_ hot right now" toni smirked, placing her own aviator sunglasses over her eyes.

"tell me something i don't know." cheryl said checking herself out in the rear view mirror. "you look extremely sexy yourself" 

cheryl placed her hand on toni's thigh and pulled off down the driveway away from the blossom estates.

the couple stopped at pops to enjoy a quick breakfast before heading to the grocery store. 

they entered the store through the automatic sliding doors and toni grabbed a cart. the pinkette had a smile on her face as she followed cheryl around the store. she absolutely loved doing domestic shit like cooking together and grocery shopping. cheryl looked at the list she made on her phone and travelled around the store grabbing many items from the shelves, and toni followed her around like a child that begged their mother to let them push the cart.

after spending almost an hour in the store their cart was full of items for a perfect pool party/barbecue. they placed their items on the belt in a checkout lane and paid before rolling the bagged up groceries out of the market. the placed all the bags in the trunk and hopped back into the car.

"heading home? i might be able to get a nap in before the party" toni asked checking the time on her phone. it was only around 11:30.

"negative ma cherie, we have one more stop to make first."

cheryl rolled her eyes with a smile when toni huffed and threw her head back on the seat.

once they took off cheryl's hand reclaimed its position on toni's upper thigh, skin warm from the sun. toni closed her eyes as cheryl drove to their next destination and relaxed as the wind danced across her face and filled her ears, completely overpowering the music from the radio.

she opened her eyes when the car pulled to a stop and was turned off.

"why are we at the mall?" toni asked confused.

"we need new swimsuits." cheryl said as she pulled the latch and exited the car, toni following.

"but why? we both already have swim suits." toni stated as she accepted cheryl's extended hand, interlacing their fingers.

"its the first pool party of the summer t.t. we must look grandiose. we can't show up to our own party wearing the same old suits. they are so last year."

"alright baby. whatever you say." and toni allowed cheryl to drag her into the store and pick out several suits for her to try on. 

-

after shopping toni and cheryl returned to their home around 12:30, and toni insisted on a nap, saying they had plenty of time. 

once again, toni groaned frustratedly when cheryl's alarm went off 2 hours later. she reluctantly got up, and they redressed themselves for the party. throwing on shorts and a tank top over their bathing suits.

about 30 minutes later, cheryl and toni were at a still charred thornhill, setting up for the guest that would arrive in an hour. cheryl placed the many assortments of snacks, chips, dipping sauces, and drinks on table they set up, while toni blew up all the inflatable beach balls, and rafts.

toni's phone vibrated in her back pocket and she pulled it out to answer the incoming call from sweet pea.

"yo sweets" 

_"hey we're here."_

"cool we're at thornhill. come on back."

_"alright be there in a sec."_

sweet pea and fangs arrived about a minute later and set up the kegs as well as the other bottles they bought on the table with the other snacks. 

they were all only 18 but sweet pea had a killer fake id and because of his height it was easy to pass off 21 so they never a problem getting alcohol.

a few minutes josie and archie arrived, the redheaded boy already shirtless. josie set her laptop up to the sound system and hit play on her 4 hour long playlist, that had a wide variety of genres on it. 

soon after that veronica and reggie and well as jughead and betty arrived. cheryl immediately called them over to the grill and they started barbecuing. 

starting at four, former riverdale high students started flooding in and around 4:45 it was already packed full of people. it was an extremely hot day and people couldn't wait to swim in a clean saltwater pool rather than sweet water river.

it was a peaceful, fun-filled day. the music was blasting, food was being eaten, the pool was filled with bodies, a game a volleyball was happening outside the pool, boys tossing a football. it was a perfect typical summer day.

toni and cheryl sat pool side, their feet dangling in the water. toni treading her feet through the cool refreshing water drawing figure eights. they were both leaning back on their palms, shoulders and thighs touching. they really were the clingiest girlfriends. cheryl looked around at all the people having fun. jughead was devouring a burger as he sat on a lawn chair next to betty. sweet pea and fangs were playing a game of volleyball against kevin and moose. josie was on archie's shoulders trying to push veronica off of reggie's shoulders into the water. 

cheryl watched as josie pushed veronica back into the water and she and archie rose their arms in celebration. she laughed audibly when veronica rose from the water and splashed a hand made wave into reggie's face, which he reciprocated and a water fight broke out between them.

suddenly she heard sweet pea and fangs in the distance laughing like animals and the laughter got closer and closer. just as she turned towards the commotion she saw two bodies launch off the concrete and canon ball into the water right in front of the couple, causing a heap of water to fall over them. they both gasped in shock and the boys rose to the surface laughing hysterically.

"you're dead!" toni shouted and jumped into the water after them. as she was splashing them they hopped away quickly to the far end of the pool which was 6 feet deep.

"hey no fair assholes!" toni shouted and slammed her fists in the water before retreating back to her girlfriend. she stopped in front of her, staying in the water, and crossed her arms and leaned them over her thighs. 

"i'm gonna get them back." toni huffed and cheryl slid her hand up her arms and rested them on her shoulders. 

"you better" she laughed.

"hey blossom! topaz! you want some of this?" josie yelled competitively from on top of archies shoulders.

"whatd'ya say? wanna take them off their high horse?" toni asked.

"lets." 

cheryl hopped into the pool and they slowly treaded through the water towards the couple. toni dunked under the water put her head between cheryl's thighs from behind. cheryl put her hands on toni's head to brace herself and toni rose up until she was standing up straight with cheryl on her shoulders.

"alright ladies and gentleman, i want a good clean fight!" reggie yelled from beside them. "on my go. three. two. one. go!" 

with that josie and cheryl clasped their fingers together and starting pushing and pulling each other trying to get the other to fall in the water. toni made sure to keep herself grounded. she had a slight height disadvantage, even though archie was kneeling down a bit. she held onto cheryl's thighs tightly, archie doing the same as cheryl and josie continued to wrestle.

"come on babe, knock her off" toni grunted.

"i'm trying."

"don't let her win baby." archie gave josie words of encouragement.

"don't worry. cheryl's strong but not stronger than me." josie sneered. 

this kick started something inside of cheryl.

"oh is that right?" cheryl gripped josie tighter and flexed her wrists back. she pulled all her strength and pressed forward, smirking at the playful fear on josie's face. toni took a step closer to archie and cheryl gave one final push, and josie flopped backwards, trying to hold on to cheryl to bring her down with her but failed and her back hit the water, and a few cheers erupted from around them.

"and we remain undefeated!" cheryl cheered and toni lowered beneath the water to let cheryl off her shoulders and rose back to the surface. she turned cheryl around by her shoulders a planted a chaste kiss to her lips.

"you know better than to challenge us!" toni laughed pointing a teasing finger at archie and josie.

"okay whatever you win." was all archie could say, struck with defeat.

-

it has been a couple hours and the party was still well underway, nobody in a rush to leave just yet. the sun was still high and the air was still hot.

toni, sweet pea and fangs were sitting poolside, the sun air drying them as their feet treaded the water..

"so..." toni started.

"what?" sweet pea said with a raised eyebrow.

"i told cheryl"

"about cal arts?"

"yeah... well actually she told me."

"what do you mean?" fangs asked.

"she found my acceptance letter in my backpack-"

"oh shit was she mad?" sweet pea asked.

"she wasn't really  _mad_  mad, but she was a little bit, only because i didn't tell her."

"so did you guys talk about it?"

"yeah we had a discussion but i told her i'm choosing nyu."

"really?" sweet asked monotonously.

"yes. really. nyu is a great school."

"who are you trying to convince? us or yourself?"

"what do you mean?" toni tilted her head.

"it means you've been really excited about nyu-"

"exactly i-" toni interrupted.

"let me finish" sweet pea interrupted back. "you've been really excited about going to nyu, but, ever since you received that letter from cal arts you've been a little hesitant."

"i'm not"

"tiny. cheryl isn't the only one who can tell when you're lying. come on, its us." fangs said.

"alright. fine. yes i'm a little hesitant. i really had no intention on wanting to go anywhere other than nyu. honestly. but that was before i thought i'd ever get in. even after receiving the letter i didn't care because nyu? going to college with the love of my life? that's what i wanna do. but  _damn_  cal arts sent me an email with a link to a virtual tour of the campus and it's really really nice. like could i see myself going there? absolutely-"

"then why haven't you told cheryl that?" sweet pea asked.

"because i don't want to go."

"but you just said-"

"i know. ugh, i'm conflicted pea. i get to thinking about going to cal arts, and how awesome it would be to live in california, imagining myself on the beach studying. but then i start thinking about nyu and i see cheryl and i having lunch on campus, strolling through central park, studying together in our apartment. that was our plan. and if i back out-"

"cheryl would understand, and she would support you one hundred percent." sweet pea finished her statement.

"i know that. but i just- i don't want to be alone."

"you don't want to or you  _can't?"_

toni opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when no words formed. she never really thought of that before. cheryl is the first girl she's ever been in love with. they live together and she has become so comfortable with her. going to bed every night cuddling and waking up every morning to kisses. toni really doesn't want to give that up for four years. 

"i don't know guys. i don't know. but... please don't tell cheryl we had this conversation."

"we got you tiny."

but little did they know, cheryl overheard the whole thing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next thursday, next chapter we're finally getting some angst WOO ;)
> 
> also, i am having a little trouble continuing this story. writers block is a bitch. so if you have any ideas for future chapters please feel free to comment. thx!


	5. don't lie to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some angst
> 
> enjoy!

"great party as always cheryl." veronica said to cheryl as  she cheryl and josie were standing in a grassy area.

"yeah and the music is great." josie said raising her red solo cup higher in the air.

"josie didn't you pick the music?" veronica asked with a raised eyebrow.

"what? a girl can't admire her own work?"

cheryl rolled her eyes. she glanced over at the back of her girlfriend's head, sitting in between sweet pea and fangs. she completely zoned out, completely drowning out best friends voiced from right in front of her. she couldn't help her inner thoughts, her mind focused on the conversation she needs to have with toni. this party was a great distraction but she can't go another night without talking to toni about this college situation.

"earth to cheryl" veronica waved her hand in front of cheryl's face and the gilr blinked as she came back to earth.

"what's going on?" the raven haired girl asked.

"toni is lying to me."

"what? about what?" 

"i already told josie, but... she got accepted into california institute of the arts."

"no way."

"and she didn't _just_  get accepted. she received a full ride scholarship."

veronica's jaw dropped. "so, what is she lying to you about?"

"she told me she doesn't want to go. but i can tell she's lying."

"wow." veronica gasped.

"have you tried talking to her?" josie asked.

"i've tried but every time she just says the same thing. i just wish she would be honest with me."

"she's obviously conflicted. i mean having to choose between her dream school and being with you. it's gotta be hard."

"i know that josie. i just wish she would tell me that. let me know she's conflicted so we can talk about it instead of just saying she's fine with nyu."

"you two love each other, and have stronger communication skills than any other couple. it'll all work out." veronica said placing a reassuring hand on her arm. 

cheryl pursed her lips and nodded her head. veronica was right. she and toni's relationship was strong. she was completely head over heels for toni, and they talked about any and everything. she knew it would work out. she just wishes it would work out sooner rather than later.

"excuse me ladies" cheryl said and she walked away from the two girls towards her girlfriend. she wasn't about to bring up the topic right now, not while they were in the middle of hosting a party. she just waned to be in her presence. as she got closer she could hear the three talking and she stopped dead in her tracks behind them. they were completely unaware of her presence and she eavesdropped on their conversation. not purposefully. she never wanted to break that trust they have built up. but when she heard the words coming from toni's mouth she couldn't stop listening.

"i know i'm conflicted pea. i get to thinking about going to cal arts, and how awesome it would be to live in california, imagining myself on the beach studying. but then i start thinking about nyu and i see cheryl and i having lunch on campus, strolling through central park, studying together in our apartment. that was our plan. and if i back out-"

"cheryl would understand, and she would support you one hundred percent." sweet pea finished her statement.

"i know that. but i don't want to be alone."

"you don't or you can't?"

"i don't know guys. i don't know. but please don't tell cheryl we had this conversation."

"we got you tiny."

cheryl walked away and back towards her friends. she and toni are definitely having a conversation later. it can't wait any longer.

-

it was now around 9:30, the last of the party goes left around 8:30 and the couple, along with the main gang, spent the last hour cleaning up the aftermath. 

cheryl and toni entered their bedroom, both wrapped in beach towels. toni pushed the door closed without looking back. cheryl flops her back down on the bed, raising her arms flat on the bed above her head. she lets out a tired sigh. toni walked over to the opposite side of their bed, smiling down at the upside down girl whose eyes were closed. she leaned down and dug her fists into the mattress beside cheryl's shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to her lips letting it linger for a couple seconds before pulling away, the smack almost inaudible.

"tired baby?" cheryl opened her eyes looking up into her girlfriends eyes. so soft and so loving.

"we've had quite the day don't you think?"

"i'll say. we are sleeping in tomorrow."

cheryl closed her eyes and smiled and hummed in agreement.

"i'm going to shower. you wanna join me."

"no thats okay, i'll get in after you."

"you sure?"

"i'm sure."

toni disappeared into the bathroom and a couple minutes later she heard the water running. about thirty minutes later she heard toni call out saying she was done and cheryl climbed off their bed and made her way into the en suite, the water still running.

"all yours beautiful" toni said wrapped in a white towel, water dripping from her hair down her body. cheryl, after stripping off her bathing suit, opened the glass door of the standing shower and walked inside and the hot water and warm steam greeted her tired muscles. as she showered she heard the blow dryer and saw a blurry tan figure through the foggy glass. a few minutes later the blow dryer sound ceased and she heard the bathroom door open and close. she was alone.

she grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted the white glittery liquid into her hand. she massaged it through her own hair as the scent of cherries and coconut filled the shower. she closed her eyes as the voice in her head played what she was going to say to toni over and over. 

once she exited the shower and blow dried her hair, she left the bathroom, the white towel still wrapped around her body. toni, spread across the bed, looked up from her phone and shot her a smile.

"mmm you smell so good." 

"when do i not?" 

cheryl walked into their closet and threw on a pair of silky pajama shorts and a simple tank top. she exited the closet and sat down at her vanity. she grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirted a few pumps into the palm of her hand and smoothed it into her arms and legs.

"hurry up baby, i wanna cuddle." toni pouted impatiently. cheryl rolled her eyes and set the lotion back in its rightful place and crawled into the bed, under the covers. toni pushed her by her shoulders to lay on her back and snuggled on top of her. toni threw her leg over cheryl's waist, bent at the knee and snuggled her face in the crook of cheryl's neck, wiggling impossibly closer and breathed in the scent of her body wash. cheryl wrapped her hand around toni's thigh while her other hand trailed up and down her back. toni whined and reached blindly for the hand that was trailing up and down her back. cheryl knew exactly what her girl wanted and scratched her fingernails through toni's scalp and she smiled as toni hummed at the feeling.

she needed to talk to toni. and she would. but she just wanted to enjoy this moment for a little while.

after about 15 minutes of cuddling she heard light snoring coming from her girlfriend. she sighed and decided to just let toni sleep. she knew her girl was exhausted and honestly she was too.

_guess this conversation will have to wait till the morning._

she finally dropped her tired eye lids and let the sleep consume her body. 

-

cheryl's senses started to wake up. she heart the sound of distant birds chirping. she felt a light breeze dance over her skin. but what she didn't feel was the warm embrace of her girlfriend. with her eyes still closed but body now full awake, she rolled over and reached her hand out and furrowed her brows when she was met with a cold mattress, the comforter folded back like a triangle. she opened her eyes and waited a few seconds for her vision to become clear. she looked over at her bedroom door and it was cracked open, she knew exactly where her lover girl was. 

she sat up and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. she stood up from her bed and reached her arms up, leaning side to side to stretch out her muscles. she walked into their closet and shrug on a silk robe before leaving their room. as she descended the stairs, a sizzling sound hit her ears and the smell of bacon filled her nose. she rounded the corner and smiled when she saw her girlfriend at the stove flipping pancakes.

"morning gorgeous" toni said without even looking in her direction, she could feel her presence. the red head walked up behind her and wrapped her hands around her waist from behind, pulling her close to her body and pressed a kiss to her jaw.

"good morning, my love."

"i already brewed some coffee, so make you a cup and relax. breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes."

and cheryl did just that. she poured herself a cup of coffee in her favorite mug, black, with her initials in red letters. she sat at the table and grabbed toni's phone. she inserted the pass code and opened up twitter. she scrolled for a few minutes until a plate full of food was sat in front of her.

"thank you baby."

"you're welcome." toni said with a kiss to the top of her head.

the two ate breakfast, sharing small conversation. not really talking about anything important. just talking. but that small voice in the back of cheryl's mind kept nagging at her.

_what are you waiting for?_

_the longer you wait the worse it will be._

_TALK TO HER._

when they were done eating, toni stood from the table and grabbed both of their plates. cheryl offered to wash the dishes or at least help and toni refused. cheryl took a seat at the island facing her girlfriend and just watched as she worked away at the sink.

_it's now or never cheryl._

"baby? can- can we talk?" cheryl said, cursing in her head at the shakiness in her voice.

_relax. it's toni._

"sure. what about?"

"cal arts."

toni froze her hand movements and stared down at the sink full of bubbles before slowly raising her gaze to cheryl's.

"what about cal arts?"

"why do you keep lying to me about not wanting to go there?"

"what do you mean?"

"t.t. i know you want to go to cal arts."

"baby. no i don't" toni said, not making eye contact with cheryl.

"okay. another lie."

"why does it even matter? you should be thrilled that we're going to school together not pushing for a school across the country."

"babe.  _i am_  thrilled you want to go to college together. but i don't want you to be second guessing your decision for the next four years."

"i wont be."

"bullshit."

toni's eyes snapped up. "bullshit?"

"i overheard your conversation with sweet pea and fangs."

"spying on me?"

cheryl arched her eyebrow and toni instantly regretted saying that, and cheryl knew she did when she saw the guilt in her eyes so she dropped it.

"unintentionally. but i heard you conversing and i know you are thinking about cal arts, and how amazing it would be to go there."

"okay yes i said that, but it doesn't matter cause i don't want to go." toni said averting her eyes from cheryl again.

"t.t. look me directly in the eye and say that again."

toni didn't look up.

"t.t." cheryl said more forcefully.

toni rose her gaze back to those chocolate eyes she absolutely adores. she stared intently at her. but for some reason she couldn't speak.

"you can't say it. cause it's a lie"

"okay yes it's a lie" toni said frustratedly slamming the pan back into the water. "okay? i have been thinking about cal arts. so what? i've already told you i made up my mind so why does it matter?"

"because i want you to be open with me baby."

"i don't want to."

"and why not?"

"because you're going to encourage me to go. and i don't want that cheryl."

cheryl cringed. toni never calls her  _cheryl_  unless they're having sex or she's mad.

"you can't stop me from encouraging you. i just want what is best for you." cheryl said, unable to stop the sharpness of her tone, as she rose from her seat and circled around the island.

"and you think me being 3000 miles away is what's best for me?" toni said, her voice rising to match cheryl's.

she can't believe this is happening right now. they were so good. and now they're in the middle of a fight.

"i'm not about to spend the next four years wondering if you regret your decision. wondering if you're thinking about if you should've went to california."

"i wont."

"you kept your true feeling about cal arts from me, how do i know you wont keep that from me too."

"i don't understand why we're having this fight right now." toni rolled her eyes.

"because  _you_  decided to keep something from me that's why! if you would've been honest with me from the beginning we could've avoided this!" 

"no."

" _no?"_

"no we're having this conversation because  _you_  changed your mind about wanting to go to school with me!" 

it was utter bullshit. toni knew it was utter bullshit the moment it left her mouth. but her emotions are high right now and she can't control her tongue.

"that is  _not_  true."

"isn't it!? i want to go to college with you. i've told you and abundance amount of times. but you keep pushing cal arts on me! why? why are you trying to push me away!?"

"i'm not! i just want you to follow your dreams!"

"how many times do i have to tell you you're my dream!"

cheryl opened her mouth to speak but toni just cut her off. 

"how many times do i have to tell you how much i love you huh!? how many times do i have to tell you i wanna be  _with_  you!? how many times do i have to say i wanna start my future with you!"

cheryl was speechless.

"i can't live without you cheryl!"

"you can't? or you just don't want to?" cheryl said taking a page from sweet pea's book.

"what's the difference!? i  _don't_  wanna go four years without you! but it's clear you do!"

and with that toni left the kitchen. cheryl thought about going after her but she knew she needed time to cool off. they both did. she slammed her back against the counter and crossed her arms with a huff. a few moments later she heard the front door open and slam shut and a tear fell from her eye.

-

toni threw her leg over her bike and shoved her helmet on forcefully. she started her bike up and screeched off, leaving a black tire mark behind.

toni drove around the town for a while just to clear her head. she knows she was childish for storming off like that but her emotions were so high and she already said things she didn't mean and she had to get out of there before she said another. after about 20 minutes of damn near reckless driving she slowed down and rolled into the parking lot of the whyte wyrm. dismounted her bike and hanging her helmet on the handle bars, she made her way to the front doors. she took a moment to look at her reflection in the window of door. no make-up, hair in a messy ponytail, adidas joggers, black crop top and nike slides with no socks.

she rolled her eyes and shook her head before opening the door and entering her second home.

"yo tiny! wassup! i thought you were off today?" sweet pea asked from behind the bar as the tiny serpent approached.

"i am i just-" she slumped down on a bar stool and laid her elbow on the counter and rested her head in her hand.

"oh no, what happened?"

"cheryl and i got into a stupid fight and i just- i needed to cool off... give me a shot of tequila"

"i need some id." sweet pea smirked and toni lowered her head and looked up at him with a displeasing facial expression. sweet pea raised his hands in surrender and poured the clear liquid in a shot glass and slid it in front of her. she instantly tossed it back and slammed the glass on the bar and scrunched up her face as it burned the back of her throat. 

"another."

"not until you tell me what happened." sweet pea crossed his arms. toni folded her arms on the bar top and dropped her head on her forearms and let out an exaggerated sigh before raising her head back up.

"she keeps trying to push cal arts on me after i told her repeatedly that i don't want to go."

"what exactly did she say tiny?"

"she- she's just trying to force me to go, it's like she doesn't want to go to college with me or something."

"toni cut the fucking bullshit because you and i both know thats not true."

"well thats what it feels like."

"what. did. she. say?" toni was honestly taken aback by the complete seriousness in sweet pea's voice right now. there was no way she was going to be able to beat around the bush with this one. her best friend was not playing around.

"she said that she knows i'm hesitant about being so hellbent on nyu, and she knew that i've been thinking about cal arts, plus she overheard our conversation at the pool party yesterday. she got mad at me for  _keeping it from her._ and she says she wants whats's best for me and she wants me to follow my dreams."

"that  _bitch"_ sweet pea said with pure sarcasm to which toni just rolled her eyes.

"i just don't understand why she wont just accept the fact that i've already made up my mind."

"because you dumbass. cheryl knows you better than you know yourself. she knows you're not  _one-hundred percent_ in it."

he was right. he was absolutely right. toni knew this. she fucking hates when he's right.

"pea i just- if i decide to go, it's literally 3000 miles away."

"okay? and?"

"and? and it would be hard as fuck. being separated by a literal country."

"don't you think she knows that?"

"what are you getting at?"

"oh my God" sweet pea literally laughed and walked away from a confused toni to take someone's order. when he came back she was staring at her fiddling thumbs rested on top of the bar.

"you still don't get it." sweet pea stated pulling the girl out of her trance.

"get what?"

"you have a 3.8 grade point average and scored a fucking 1500 on the SAT's but you are still dumb as hell."

"will you stop insulting me and tell me what the fuck you mean."

"cheryl. the worlds most clingiest girlfriend. the girl who can't go 10 seconds without touching you. the girl who looks at you like you are the only fucking person in the world, is encouraging you follow your dreams and go to a school 3000 miles away,  _because_  she knows you two can handle it. question is, do you?"

toni sat there silent and processed sweet pea's words as realization slowly struck her face.

_oh._

_shit._

"you're right."

"you damn right i am. so why are you still here?" sweet pea said with a smile. 

"thank you pea. seriously."

"that's what friends are for."

toni gave the boy a two finger salute and made her way out of the bar. she pushed the front door open with force, it swinging open. and walked briskly to her bike. she shoved her helmet on, brought it to life and screeched out of the parking lot, leaving behind a black trail similar to the one she left at thistlehouse.

the entire ride home. she thought about sweet pea's final question.

_do you?_

and honestly she couldn't come up with an answer right now. she just kept replaying his words over and over in her head.

she pulled her bike to a stop in the driveway of her home. she removed her helmet and tucked it under her arm and walked towards the door. 

she reached for the door knob and took a deep breath before turning it and entering, the door creaking eerily as she opened it slowly.

"baby?" toni called out and frowned when there was no answer. she searched for her girlfriend on the first level of their home. she walked into the living to find it empty. she walked into the kitchen. the dirty dishes toni left behind when she stormed out had been cleaned. she climbed the staircase and walked down the hallway and made her way to their bedroom. she paused at the door taking another breath before turning the knob and opening the door slowly. 

guilt struck her entire body when she saw the redhead sitting on her window seat, her knees tucked into her chest, arms wrapped around her shins, head pressed against the window, eyes focused outside.

"baby?" she called out softly as she cautiously made her way toward her girlfriend. toni sat on the window seat opposite the redhead. she kicked off her slides and brought her knees to her chest mirroring her position. her eyes focused on the her as she let out a sigh and rose her head off the window. she faced her and her eyes were red.

_good job toni._

"sweetheart. i-" toni paused and took a deep breath. "i'm sorry."

"you stormed out"

"i-"

"i understand you needed to cool off. but you just left, and didn't tell me where you were going."

"i'm sorry." toni's voice shook, tears already threatening her eyes.

"we don't do that toni."

now it was toni's turn to cringe. same with the use of cheryl's full name, cheryl only calls her toni in two types of situations. toni knew in this situation she was upset.

"i know baby and i am so sorry for that, but i just- fuck i had to leave before i said something i would regret."

"you already did."

"i know but i-"

"you really think i don't want to go to college with you."

"i-" toni couldn't even get a word out before cheryl started speaking again.

"you really think i just  _changed_  my mind. you really think i purposely  _want_  to go four years without the love of my life by my side. you really think i  _want_  to push you 3000 miles away. no. i  _don't_. if i had it my way i'd say,  _fuck_  cal arts, go to college with me. but how would that be fair huh? i love you toni, but i'm not selfish."

"bab-" cheryl interrupted again.

"and the fact that you think we can't make it four years apart makes me wonder how strong of a couple we really are."

"and you shouldn't have to wonder that." toni lowered her legs and scooted closer to her. "i had a talk with sweet pea and he really made me see how much of a dumbass i am."

cheryl let out a long sigh and lowered her legs as well. "you're not a dumbass."

"yes i am. i was so mad because i thought you were trying to push me away but really you were just trying to push me towards my dreams. and the reason you were is because you believe we're strong enough to handle the distance." toni cautiously reached her hand out and sighed in relief when cheryl accepted her hand. "and you and sweet pea asked me a question that really made me think. you both asked me if i can't live with out you or if i just don't want to. and honestly i just didn't want to. 3000 miles is a long way away and it would be really hard."

"yeah but we're stronger than that. 3000 miles can't come between us. don't you believe that?"

"of course i do. it doesn't mean i'm willing to do it." toni dropped her eyes to their joined hands in cheryl's lap.

cheryl scooted herself closer until their knees touching. she placed her finger under toni's chin, forcing her to look at her. 

"t.t. please. please be honest with me... do you want to go to cal arts?" cheryl looked into her eyes intently, her brown eyes enhanced by the sunlight coming through the window. toni's eyes started to water and her lip was trembling. cheryl drug her thumb across her bottom lip to calm it.

"yes." toni said barely above a whisper, the tears that have been threatening her eyes finally falling down her face.

cheryl cupped toni's cheeks, using her thumbs to brush away her tears before fresh ones fell. she pulled toni gently by her face and closed the distance, capturing her lips in the softest kiss. she moved her lips gently against toni's, the kiss so pillowy. 

toni, desperate to feel more, deepened the kiss, tilting her head for more intimacy. cheryl lowered one hand to toni's lower back, and the other hand to the back of toni's knee, and pulled her closer, throwing her small legs over her lap. toni wrapped her hands around cheryl's neck and cheryl gripped toni's outer thigh, her other hand rested on toni's back. their tongues pressed and slid against each other and toni whimpered into her mouth.

cheryl scooped her hands under toni's legs and rose from the window seat and carried toni bridal style to their bed. she laid toni on the made up bed, her head pressing into the pillows, and she settled in between her legs reattaching their lips. toni wrapped her hands around cheryl's lower back, hands pressing firmly into her her skin covered by a tank top. cheryl scratched at toni's scalp as she pulled back, placing one final peck to her lips, before traveling her lips town toni's jaw to her neck. she didn't ravage her neck, rather she placed gentle loving kissed to her smooth skin, occasionally nipping at her caramel skin. her lips attached to the area just below toni's ear and she sucked lightly. toni hummed in response and her hands made their way under cheryl's tank top. smoothing up and down the delicate skin. 

cheryl rose up and curled her fingers under toni's crop top, the pinkette raising up so that cheryl can remove the article of clothing. the crop top was discarded to the floor and cheryl rose her arms above her head as toni pulled her tank top over and off her body. cheryl hooked her fingers in her joggers and pulled them along with her underwear down her legs and added them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed. toni helped cheryl out of her pajamas shorts topping off the pile of clothes. they both took a couple seconds to enjoy the view of each others naked bodies. cheryl leaned her full weight down on toni and pressed a single kiss to her lips, their lips just brushing.

"i love you" cheryl whispered.

"i love  _you"_

cheryl leaned down closing the distance again, lips pressing more firmly this time as they moved together in perfect unison. this kiss wasn't heated or rushed. it was loving and passionate. cheryl pulled back and pressed a petite kiss to toni's nose and another to her cheek before trailing down her jaw to her neck once more. she pressed open mouth kisses all over the column of her neck, her tongue darting out to draw slow figure 8's, before blowing cool air over the wet trail, causing toni to shiver. 

she trailed lower, nipping at the skin of her collar bone, pressing her lips to every inch of her chest, trailing lower until her lips wrapped around a nipple. she swirled her tongue around the bud before wrapping her lips around it. toni moaned and tangled her fingers into cheryl's hair, arching her back pressing further into cheryl's mouth. after a couple minutes cheryl switched to giver the other equal attention. 

cheryl pulled away with a pop and trailed her lips lower only making it halfway down toni's taut stomach before she felt hands grip her face and pull her higher.

"wait, stay up here." toni said looking at her with the softest eyes. cheryl nodded and leaned down capturing her lips again, the kiss so slow. cheryl trailed her right hand down the front of toni's body, fingers skating over her warm skin. she dragged her finger through her wet heat and used two fingers to press circles over her clit.

normally toni would buck her hips up in search for more friction, but the mood was different tonight, and she was in no rush. she just relaxed and enjoyed the sensations her girlfriend was giving her.

"mmm cheryl" toni hummed. she used her full name. but instead of cringing cheryl smiled into her neck.

cheryl dipped her fingers further through her folds and circled her entrance before slowly sliding two fingers inside her, all the way to the knuckle. she kept her hand still for a few moments, her lips finding toni's again. she thrusted in slow fluid movements. it wasn't torturous, or teasing, but quite pleasurable as toni's mouth parted and she released a sigh of appreciation. 

cheryl rested her forehead against toni's as her fingers kept it's steady pace. although her pace stayed constant toni's moans became more frequent, and her nails started to dig into the skin of her back. cheryl raised up and opened her eyes to stare at her. her eyes were shut tight, mouth parted and her eyebrows were furrowed. cheryl curled her fingers, pressing into her spot repeatedly and her thumb rubbed over her clit.

toni's orgasm was growing pleasurably slow, her stomach tightening and her breathing increasing as cheryl increased her speed slightly to help her climb to her release.

toni wrapped her legs tightly around cheryl's waist, her feet crossing and resting on cheryl backside, pulling her closer. she rested one hand on her lower back as her other hand slid up her back to grip her shoulder. she rose up and hid her face in the crook of cheryl's neck gripping her body tighter in her hands as she prepared for her climax.

"let go" cheryl whispered into her ear, and toni's breath hitched and her hips bucked up and she came with cheryl's name on her lips. cheryl pressed open mouth kisses to toni's neck and continued moving in and out of her to help her ride out her high until toni's body relaxed onto the bed. 

cheryl removed her fingers slowly and brought them up to her mouth to lick off her arousal, but toni kept her legs and arms wrapped around her and her held her tightly. the side of cheryl's head was pressed against her cheek and the two just laid their for a few moments as toni's breathing regulated. 

after a while cheryl felt soft lips kiss her shoulder and her legs loosen around her, and her grip relax. cheryl rose up and stared into toni's eyes, and she brought her hand to cup toni's cheek and brushed over her cheek bone with her thumb. she leaned down and pressed a single kiss to her lips.

"i love you" toni whispered.

"i love you"

the couple adjusted themselves until they were under the covers. cheryl on her back and toni's head laying on her chest, their legs intertwined. knowing exactly what her girl wanted in this moment without even having to ask, cheryl lightly scratched toni's scalp while toni drew patterns over cheryl's collar bone.

she knew the girl was asleep when the patterns eventually stopped and her breathing evened out. cheryl pressed a kiss to the top of toni's head but stayed awake for a while. thinking.

it wasn't said but toni was going to cal arts. they both knew it. the unspoken decision was made. it was going to be hard. cheryl knew that. but she had no doubt in her mind that they could make it work. she loves toni with everything in her, and she knows toni loves her too. and yeah she would miss her like crazy. but  _nothing_  was going to come between them. not even a whole country's length could tear them apart. she was sure of that.

cheryl silently vowed to herself to make this summer special, because in three months the love of her life, this girl who was snoring lightly in her arms, would be hopping on a plane to the complete opposite side of the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally got some motivation to continue this story. thank you all for your suggestions.
> 
> i have decided that this fic will be broken up into two parts. part one will be focused on summer vacation. and part two will be focused on how toni and cheryl tackle college apart. so the remainder of this fic will be mostly fluffy, then part two will be more angsty.
> 
> see you all next thursday!


	6. let's just think about right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so 3x13.... idk how i feel about that choni angst. yeah cheryl was wrong but like damn toni hit her with the "is that clear"... *sigh* choni breakup on the horizon...
> 
> anyways here's a short filler chapter, full of fluffy soft choni, but still important to the story. don't worry, next chapter will bulk up in word length.

toni's back was pressed against the arm of the vintage couch. an open laptop sat on her lap, and her legs were rested in cheryl's lap. cheryl's magical fingers were digging into her calf muscles as she watched an old 90's sitcom on the television in front of them. every so often she would steal a glance at her girlfriend, her attention so focused on the screen in front of her, the white light illuminating her face.

cheryl turned her attention back to the tv in front of them, lightly chuckling at the shenanigans of joey of phoebe. after a few minutes she heard the laptop shut and toni shift as she set the sticker covered laptop on the floor next to the couch.

"you're finished?"

"yep. it's official. i've accepted the offer and applied for housing."

cheryl only nodded. toni slid down the couch until her head was rested on the armrest. she motioned with her head for cheryl to come and the redhead settled her body in between her legs and laid her head on her shoulder. toni trailed her hand up and down cheryl back and interlaced her other hand with cheryl's.

"so we're really doing this huh?" toni asked.

"yep. do you believe we-"

"don't even finish that sentence. of course i believe we can make it work." toni interrupted and cheryl rose up on her elbows, looking straight down at toni. her face was serious but her eyes were sincere. "i love you cheryl blossom and just because we'll be separated by a literal country doesn't mean you can get rid of me."

"i wouldn't dream of it, mon trésor." cheryl smiled and leaned down to capture toni's lips. they breathed each other in as toni tightened her grip on cheryl back. they let the kiss linger before toni pulled back.

-

the bell on the door chimed as toni and cheryl enter pops diner, hand in hand. toni leads her to the counter, helping her girlfriend up onto a stool before settling next to her. cheryl rings the bell that is set on top of the counter and smiled as veronica walks up to them.

"toni, cheryl. what can i get you ladies?" veronica smiled pulling a notepad from her dress pocket and the pencil from behind her ear.

"a basket of fries. one chocolate shake. one strawberry shake. and a roommate."

"a what?" veronica perks up after writing down their order.

"ma cherie accepted her full ride scholarship to cal arts so i'm in need of a roommate this fall. unless you already have one."

"no i don't have one yet. are you serious?"

"absolutely." cheryl smiled intertwining her fingers with toni's and resting their hands in her lap.

"yes i would love to be your roommate." veronica smiled happily, excitement filling her eyes. suddenly the front door chimed and josie and archie walked in mid laugh, their fingers loosely intertwined.

"greetings" cheryl smiled and the couple made their way to the bar and sat next to them.

"what goes on?" josie asked settling on a stool next to cheryl.

"well, i was just talking to lodge here about being my roommate in the fall." cheryl said and veronica put the paper with their order in the window before walking back towards the group.

"wait why? what about toni?"

"i accepted the offer from cal arts." toni stated leaning forward to look past her girlfriend at josie.

"oh wow. so you two are going to do long distance?"

"yep." toni nodded with a tight lipped smile and cheryl tightened her grip on her hand.

"wait, josie you don't have a roommate do you?" cheryl suddenly perked up.

"no, i applied for on campus housing but haven't been assigned yet."

"well cancel it."

"what-"

"live with veronica and i."

"wait seriously. we're going to two different schools."

"we can find a nice 3 bedroom apartment that is equidistant from both universities. plus, would you rather share a one bedroom dorm with some random and community showers, or an apartment with two of your best friends?" cheryl quipped with a raised eyebrow.

"come on josie. it will be really fun. the three of us taking on the big city." veronica added.

"okay, okay lets do it."

"oh excellent, i'll start searching for places tomorrow." cheryl said with a bright smile. 

toni looked at her girlfriend as she continued talking to josie and veronica, her hand never leaving hers. cheryl looked really excited and happy. and toni was happy that she would be going to school with her best friends, and she was genuinely excited about cal arts, but a tiny part of her heart was hurting in this moment. she sighed and turned around to look down at she and cheryl's joined hands as she spaced out from the current conversation taking place.

she knew cheryl could tell her vibe was off when she felt her hand being raised up and lips pressed into the back of it. she rose her head to face her girlfriend and returned the smile cheryl was giving her.

"you okay?" cheryl asked quietly leaning closer to toni's face.

"all good." toni offered her a genuine smile and cheryl placed a chaste kiss to her lips. 

just then two milkshakes and a basket of fried slid in front of the couple. for the first time since arriving to pops cheryl let go of toni's hand. she stood from her stool and picked up her milkshake and the basket of fries. 

"well as much as i am enjoying this mini reunion, i would love to enjoy the private company of mon amour, so excuse us." cheryl said motioning for toni to follow her. the three riverdale alum said bye to them as they made their way to the last booth to the far right of pops.

toni slid into the seat and cheryl slid in right next to her trapping her in the corner of the window and the back of the booth. she scooped toni legs in her hand and threw them across her lap.

"are you sure you're okay? you seemed a little spaced out over there" cheryl asked, running her hand up and down toni's outer thigh.

"yeah i just- i guess it's hitting me that we're really gonna be separated in less than three months."

cheryl didn't say anything. she just studied toni's face. she knew she wasn't having seconds thoughts but she could feel her emotions radiating off her girlfriend. 

"i've just gotten so comfortable being with you. waking up with you every morning, and going to bed with you every night. it's just gonna be... weird." toni said averting her gaze from cheryl, and instead studying the fry in her hand as she swirled it around in a dollop of ketchup.

"hey," cheryl placed her pointer finger under toni's chin and turned her to face her, "come here"

cheryl pulled her closer and closed the distance between them. toni relaxed and she wrapped her hand around the back of cheryl's neck while the redhead slid her hand higher up toni's thigh until she reached her waist. she squeezed her other arm in between toni's body and the back of the booth and gripped her own wrist behind toni's back and pulled her body closer, inhaling deeply through her nose. cheryl pulled away, placing one more kiss to her lips, and rested her forehead on toni's, keeping their close proximity.

"i love you." cheryl whispered

"i love you too." toni sighed and cheryl closed the distance one more time before pulling away again. 

cheryl felt toni's mood lighten up a bit but there was still some somber energy radiating off of her. 

after finishing their basket of fries and milkshakes cheryl stood from the booth and extended her hand to toni's who took it and allowed cheryl to lead her out of the diner. after handing veronica a $5 bill and saying bye to her friends she led toni outside to the cherry red impala. 

she opened the door for toni before circling around to her side and sliding inside. she brought the car to life and rolled out of the parking lot.

"babe, home is that way" toni said with furrowed brows when cheryl turned right instead of left.

"we're not going home."

"where are we-"

"just relax and enjoy the ride okay." cheryl cut her off and toni just sighed and focused her gaze on the night time scenery as it passed. 

about 10 minutes later cheryl pulled onto a dirt road, and put it in park and rose the top up, as well as the windows. toni took in her surroundings before turning her attention to cheryl with a confused look. toni couldn't believe cheryl actually drove them here. they were at a dirt covered opening that looked over the entire town. also known as  _lovers lane_. also know as the place people came to hookup.

before toni could even open her mouth to question why they were here cheryl's lips were on hers and her seat belt was being undone. toni grunted in surprise, confusion still on her face as their lips moved together. before her brain could even catch up she felt the weight of her girlfriend in her lap. her hands having a mind of their own falling to her thighs that were straddling her lap.

toni felt fingers tugging at her hair and a tongue in her mouth and for some reason her brain couldn't catch up to what was happening. it wasn't until she felt cheryl grinding down in her lap that her brain finally flicked on and she pulled away breathlessly.

"cher?"

"yes" 

"what are we doing?"

"what does it look like we're doing?" cheryl said as a matter of factly, playfully grinding her hips against toni's. it took everything in the pinkette to not roll her eyes back.

"lovers lane though? i didn't think you were the kind of person who would like public hookups." toni said motioning her head to the rocking, fogged up car that was parked a good 15 feet to their right, "in fact i distinctly remember you saying it was tacky."

"it's summer baby, and i wanna try new things" cheryl shrugged before dropping her lips on toni's again. 

toni let it go on for about 10 seconds before pulling away again. "babe, are you sure?"

instead of responding verbally cheryl captured toni's lips again, slipping her tongue in her mouth, completely controlling the kiss. she rolled her hips against toni's again and she knew she had her hooked when she moaned into her mouth. cheryl sucked on her bottom lip and dug her teeth into it and pulled it back, before releasing it. she stifled a giggle when toni's eyes remained closed her her mouth parted as if her brain was short circuiting. 

and to be honest it lowkey was. cheryl had away of turning toni into mush, with just a kiss. toni finally came to when she felt the comfortable weight leave her lap. she opened her eyes as cheryl was climbing over the front seat into the back.

"well... are you coming lovergirl?" cheryl smirked from the back seat. toni smiled as she quickly made her way to the back seat.

-

naked, covered by a thin blanket that stayed in the backseat for when the leather got too hot, cheryl laid on her back, head propped up by the door, as toni laid in between her legs, her back pressed into her front. cheryl's hands were rested on toni's stomach, with toni's hands laid on top of them, their fingers intertwined.

cheryl pressed light kisses up and down toni's neck, as toni gripped her fingers tighter and crossed her arms around her body, sinking impossibly deeper into cheryl.

"you feel better?" cheryl asked into her ear, voice barely above a whisper. 

"what do you mean?"

"your energy was a little off in pops. it happened when veronica, josie and i started making plans about rooming together. i could feel your whole demeanor change."

toni just sighed and turned in her arms. cheryl scooted down and laid her head back against the seat as toni laid her full weight on top of her. toni sat up on her elbows on either side of cheryl and snaked her fingers through her hair. cheryl lightly traced her fingers up and down toni's spine as the couple just stared at each other for awhile. cheryl could see that toni wanted to say something but didn't know how to start. she leaned up and placed a single chaste kiss to her lips.

"do you want to talk about it?" 

toni sighed.

"it's just- i'm excited about cal arts ya know but- fuck- you're going to college with two of your best friends, hell, even betty will be in new york. i'm going to be on the opposite coast alone."

"you aren't having second thoughts are you?"

"no, just- i guess it's hitting me all at once. i'm going to miss you so fucking much and it's gonna be so hard to leave you." toni's eyes started to well with tears but she held them back.

"i'm going to miss you too baby. like so fucking much. but we can do this. i believe that and i know you do too."

"but what if we get really busy?"

"then we'll make a facetime schedule."

"what if we make new friends?"

"is that not the whole point of college? you know other than getting a degree."

"well what if-"

"baby" cheryl said firmly, gripping the skin of her lower back, "stop."

"but-"

"just- stop thinking. stop thinking about the what ifs. stop thinking about the future. let's just think about right now."

toni's face, struck with fear five seconds ago, relaxed and her eyes softened as she stared down into cheryl's equally soft eyes. cheryl was right. toni needed to stop worrying about the future and just enjoy the time she had with cheryl. she still had two and a half months to spend with cheryl and she wasn't about to waste it worrying about  _what ifs._

"you're right. i'm sorry."

"hey," cheryl tucked a piece of hair behind toni's ear. "no need to apologize."

toni smiled and leaned down and enclosed cheryl bottom lips between hers and pulled back slowly. "i love you"

"and i love you." cheryl leaned up to place a kiss between toni's eyebrows. "now we have two and a half month to make this the most exciting and special summer we've ever shared. what would you like to do?"

"well i really want to go camping."

"seriously?" cheryl deadpanned.

"yes, my grandpa and i used to go all the time when i was little."

"okay, i will for you." cheryl rolled her eyes.

"we should also do a group trip with our friends."

"i would love that. also we should make college visits to nyu and cal arts."

"yes definitely. and we need to go on a date like every night. but do things we haven't done before. like rollerblading, and go carting, and mini golf-"

"we should also take a painting class."

"yes and i..." toni trailed off.

"you what?" cheryl rose her eyebrow questioningly.

"well, i was...um... thinking we should try new stuff..."

"yeah?"

toni cleared her throat. "um... like... sexually."

"ohhh" cheryl drug out with a nod. 

"yeah i mean you know if you- if you want to we-"

"t.t... this summer is about trying new things right." toni just nodded in response.

"well what sort of things did you have in mind."

"oh girl, i have fantasies."

"do you now." cheryl chuckled.

toni just nodded eagerly and closed the distance between them, pulling away after a few moments. "this is going to be the best summer ever. i'm sure of that."

cheryl just smiled up at her girlfriend. her mood has changed drastically from pops. she was happy her girl was happy. and she was determined to make this summer the best for toni. she loved toni with everything in her and would run to the ends of the earth for her. and thats what she was going to do this summer.

"what'cha thinking bout babe?"

"nothing. i just love you so much toni topaz."

"i love you more cheryl blossom."

"not possible."

"wanna bet?"

"i do in fact."

toni leaned down to capture her lips again. the both of them giggled into the kiss as cheryl flipped them over.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you next thursday! :)


	7. i can't help that i'm gonna miss her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i wanna start by saying yes i changed my username from breebreewrites to TopazGotTheJuice, the other one was so boring and unoriginal.) 
> 
> so 3x14... the choni angst... i love it but i hate it but i love it but i hate it. also that 3x15 promo girl. 
> 
> anyways, in this chapter choni and swangs go camping. warning, i have never been camping, and i don't know shit about pitching a tent so if it sounds wrong, oh well.
> 
> also it is so hard writing an au where toni and cheryl are still serpents, and best friends with swangs, considering i'm not really a fan of the serpents or sweet pea and fangs at the moment, but i started this story before they were kicked out and it's too late, so i'll press on.
> 
> alright enough chit chat. enjoy some soft emotional swangs and some fluffy choni.
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to Luke Perry. rest in peace, angel.

cheryl rested her chin on a jean clad shoulder. the jean vest isn't the same familiar material as the leather toni usually wears but it's currently 95 degrees, and there is not a cloud in sight. but at least it still smells like her. the ride from thistlehouse to the whyte wyrm is only a little under 10 minutes so the couple left earlier so they could cruise around the city a bit before toni has to go to work. taking all the scenic roots was almost pointless seeing as cheryl kept her eyes closed majority of the ride.

eventually the bike came to a stop and the rumble beneath them faded away, but cheryl still kept her eyes closed and her tight grip around the petite waist. she felt a pair of hands slide down her arms and wrap around her wrists.

"babe, i gotta go to work." toni chuckled leaning back into the redhead. cheryl sighed but reluctantly loosened her grip and climbed off the back, holding on the extended hand for assistance. she removed her helmet as toni unmounted the bike. when the helmet was removed to expose light, fading pink hair, cheryl, without warning pulled toni by her waist, causing the tiny serpent to squeal in surprise but smile into the kiss. 

cheryl dropped her helmet on the ground and wrapped her hand around her own forearm behind toni's back as she pulled her as close as possible. 

"mmm...baby...we gotta...go" toni said in between kisses. cheryl pressed one more firm kiss to her lips, tilting her head side to side before pulling back with a smack.

"sorry, i just can't get enough of you." cheryl placed a kiss between toni's eyebrows before loosening her grip.

"come on, it's only a 5 hour shift. it will fly by." toni bent down to pick up cheryl's dropped helmet and hung them both over each handle bar before interlacing her fingers with cheryl's and heading towards the front door of the bar.

toni opened the door leading cheryl inside, not once letting go of her hand, and instead of the normal rock music that played over the sound system today it was hip hop. some song by drake or travis scott, cheryl wasn't really sure, but she smiled when she noticed toni rapping along as they walked through their second home.

"hey sweets." toni said as they walked up to the bar.

"good afternoon ladies." sweet pea smiled as she swirled a rag inside a glass cup.

"what's up with the change of music?" toni asked as she sat up on a stool and ushered cheryl to stand between her legs.

"for some reason they let fangs on the aux." sweet pea rolled his eyes as he set the glass on the shelf behind him. 

toni wrapped her arms around cheryl's waist from behind and placed her chin on her shoulder, much like cheryl did when they rode here. since deciding to go to cal arts these two have been extra clingy to each other, never disconnecting unless absolutely necessary, like when toni has to work. but even then cheryl is still there for every shift, chatting between breaks, and flirting nonstop. 

when sweet pea turned back around and saw the embrace he rolled his eyes.

"i understand you are the clingiest couple on the planet but, tiny your shift started," sweet pea took out his phone to check the time, "3 minutes ago. chop chop." he snapped his fingers.

"ugh fine." toni hopped down from the bar stool and turned cheryl around by her waist, giving her a chaste kiss before circling behind the bar. she wrapped a black apron around her waist before standing in front of her girlfriend. 

"you want a drink babe?"

"sure."

without even having to ask toni starting mixing cheryl's usual drink. when she was done she slid the glass in front of her with a smile and a wink.

"one strawberry margarita on the rocks."

"how much do i owe you?"

"that will cost you one kiss." toni smiled and they leaned over the counter, toni enclosing cheryl's bottom lip between hers.

"get a room" a shirtless fangs said appearing from the back holding two bags of ice.

"don't mention it dude, it will only increase." sweet pea warned from the other end of the bar.

fangs rounded the bar and threw the bags on the ground forcefully to break the ice apart before ripping the bags open and pouring them into the freezers below the bar, wiping the sweat from his head with his forearm.

"so hows summer been since you decided to move across the country- ow!" fangs asked gripping his bicep after sweet pea punched him in the arm.

"dude."

"it's fine," toni assured, waving her hand, "and it's been... great actually. we're just trying to spend as much time together as possible."

"well i get you're in  _love_  love or whatever, but we're gonna need some toni time too." fangs said.

"aw are you gonna miss me?" toni teased with a baby voice, ruffling his hair on top of his head before he playfully swiped her arms away.

"okay shut up. but yeah." fangs said honestly and toni's laughter subsided. 

"well i was talking to cher about wanted to go camping, she's never been." toni said grabbing cheryl's hand over the bar, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles.

"the princess have never been camping? shocking!" sweet pea said sarcastically and cheryl squinted her eyes at him before giving the same look to toni. the pinkette smacked the tall boy across his chest with the back of her hand causing him to flinch.

"what?"

"okay yes i've never been camping before but it's not like i ever got the chance.  _but,_  this summer is about doing new things."

"so what do you say guys? this weekend?" toni asked, placing her hands on her hips

"yeah i'm down." fangs agreed.

"me too." sweet pea asked.

"great!" toni smiled excitedly, and cheryl, although she'd rather not sleep outside in a tent, was just happy toni was happy. and if toni going camping makes her happy, she was gonna suffer through it.

-

"baby stop!" toni shouted so to be heard over the loud wind. the couple were once again on her bike, following sweet pea and fangs who were inside sweet pea's pick up truck that he bought for a cheap price from one of the older serpents.

"babe seriously, do you want me to crash!" toni shouted again moving her head away from the soft lips that were attacking her neck. cheryl huffed and rested her chin on her shoulder. she closes her eyes as the wind blowed loudly in her ear. 

she doesn't even know how much time has passed but suddenly their speed decreased and the ground became uneven. she opens her eyes and raises up as toni, following the boys in front of them, turn unto a dirt road. she relaxes and loosens her death grip on toni, dropping her hands to her thighs. she looks around at the tall trees around them, the sun peaking through the leaves like a strobe light. once they reach the camp site, toni puts the bike in park and kills the engine. she extends her hand and helps cheryl off before following her. the tiny serpent puts her hands on her hips as she takes in her surroundings.

"it's been so long." toni smiles looking up, using her hand to block the sun. 

"woo! its good to be back" sweet pea shouts slamming the front door of his truck behind him. he and fangs circle around the back of the truck as sweet pea drops the door of the bed and start taking stuff out.

"little help?" fangs calls out and the couple make their way over to them. as they walk closer cheryl releases a laugh causing the two boys to stop and look at her in confusion.

"what?" sweet pea asked.

"you two... you look like park rangers." cheryl said checking out their get up. sweet pea had on cargo shorts, a white tank top, a red bandana wrapped around his neck, a navy blue bucket hat, and tan hiking boots with white nike crew socks. fangs had on similar cargo shorts with a sleeveless red plaid button up and a safari hat. and to top it all off, sandals.

"we look like campers, unlike you with your crop top and what i'm assuming are designer jean shorts" sweet pea pointed out.

"sorry all i own is designer. but, look at your little mandals." cheryl teased pointing at fangs' feet.

"yeah yeah whatever, are you gonna help us or not?" 

cheryl stifled a laugh and she and toni helped the boys unload the trunk. when everything was unloaded and spread around the large circle of dirt they got to work setting everything up.

"since this is your first time camping i'm gonna assume you've never pitched a tent."

"you have assumed correct my darling." cheryl didn't miss toni's small smile at the cute pet name.

"okay well you just slide the black poles through the slits. the shorter ones are for the base and the longer once go through here so it will stand." cheryl nodded and toni pointed to what she was talking about. the two spent about 10 minutes setting up the tent. cheryl, being the annoying perfectionist that she is, got frustrated.

"dammit just fucking go in." cheryl said between gritted teeth trying to jam the slim black pole inside the slits.

"that's what she said." fangs laughed but immediately shut his mouth when cheryl shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"babe, here let me help." toni dropped what she was doing and went over to help cheryl. she placed a kiss to her forehead took the rod from her hand.

"i fucking tried."

"no need to get frustrated baby, it's your first time."

"that's what she said." fangs shouted again.

"would you shut the hell up." toni threw a tiny pebble at him and her grabbed the back of his head with an 'ow' as it bounced off his head.

cheryl watched as toni slid the black pole into the the tent with ease, feeling slightly jealous that she couldn't do it on her own. cheryl is one of those people that hates asking for help, especially with simple tasks. and she is a perfectionist. everything she does she does with nothing but perfection. thats why she graduated with a 4.2 grade point average. so when she does something and doesn't get it perfect on the first try she gets a little frustrated. 

toni took over and finished pitching the tent. when it was standing she stood up, and definitely didn't miss the breath cheryl released and the way her arms were crossed.

"baby, it's just a tent." toni said moving to stand in front of her, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "i know you like to do things perfectly but it honestly isn't that deep."

"i just- you seem so happy being out here, and everything comes so natural to you, i just wanted to get it right. didn't want you to think  _the princess_  couldn't handle the outdoors."

"fucking sweet pea" toni mumbled under her breath. "babe, forget that idiot. the fact that you're out here and trying and willing shows that you can handle the outdoors. okay?" toni flicked her pointer finger under cheryl's bottom lip and those nude lips curled into a smile. toni leaned forward and connected their lips.

"alright, you boys done?" toni asked after pulling away.

"all done" sweet pea said swiping his hands together.

"what do you guys wanna do?" fangs asked.

"well it's only." sweet pea lifted his arm to look at his watch. "4 and it's scorching, wanna hit the lake?"

"yeah i'm down." fangs agreed.

when they separated into the their separate tents to change toni grabbed cheryl by the wrist as she was reaching into her bag. she rose up and gave her a look that said 'what is it?'

"are you... okay?" toni pressed cautiously and cheryl immediately knew what she was talking about.

"baby, i got over my fear of large bodies of water last summer. you helped me remember?"

"i just wanted to make sure-"

"t. i promise, i'm good." cheryl said with seriousness. toni searched her eyes for any hesitancy. when she found none she placed a chaste kiss to her lips and the couple stripped their clothes, not even being subtle about stealing glances.

-

the four of them spent about 2 hours in the lake, which was very refreshing considering it was about 97 degrees outside, maybe the hottest summer riverdale has had in a while. cheryl, poor delicate cheryl, rubbed in layer after layer of waterproof sunscreen to her porcelain skin before exiting the shade of their tent. there was not a cloud in sight and the sun was _hot._

when heat exhaustion kicked in they figured it was time to call it a day. they headed back to their campsite and dried off, dressing in comfortable outdoor wear, and just hung out. fangs and sweet pea went for a hike while toni and cheryl made sandwiches for the entire group.

"you know this sets us back about 50 years." cheryl spoke up as she smeared some peanut butter on a slice of bread with a plastic knife.

"what do you mean?"

"the men go off while the women stay behind and cook." 

toni chuckled and shook her head. "baby, if this was 50 years ago i wouldn't even be here with you three. and if i  _was_  i would be fearing for my life."

"i don't believe that. i would have loved you in any decade."

"you think so?"

"oh yeah, star crossed lovers on the run from our parents that would do anything to keep us apart. that's literally the plot of like 30 movies."

toni smiled and leaned over the small distance, pressing a sweet kiss to her favorite pair of lips. just then they heard heavy footsteps and laughter from behind them and turned around to see sweet pea and fangs walking up to them.

"hey how was the hike?" toni asked, folding the last finished peanut and jelly sandwich closed and stacking it on the plate.

"it was great, the trail seems shorter now." sweet pea said as the two boys sat down in two lawn chairs.

"maybe you're just exceptionally taller than you were when you were a child." cheryl pointed out.

"you make a good point... thanks" sweet pea said as he took a sandwich off the plate that toni extended to him.

when night started to fall fangs lit a fire and they circled their lawn chairs around the flame. sweet pea reached into the medium sized cooler next to his chair and pulled out a bag of jumbo marshmallows, a box of gram crackers and about 20 hershey's candy bars.

"oh yes!" toni clapped cheerfully as sweet pea pulled out all the essentials for s'mores. 

toni looked at cheryl who was looking confusingly as sweet pea handed each of them a metal stick.

"oh baby please tell me you know what a s'more is."

"i'm not clueless t, i've just never had one."

"trust me, you're going to love it. i'll make your first one." toni smile and she shoved a marshmallow onto the thin metal stick.

"you might want me or sweet pea to make your first one. no offense tiny but not everyone likes charred marshmallows like you do."

"yeah i like a nice golden brown marshmallow while tiny here just lights hers on fire and blows it out."

"well i have been known to be pretty fond of fire." cheryl said causing the four of them to burst out in laughter. "but i think i'll let one of these boys make my first one."

"whatever, you all will soon realize that my method is better." toni shrugged.

cheryl watched as sweet pea shoved a marshmallow onto the stick and hovered it just above the flame until the edges were nice and golden. fangs held up and graham cracker with a piece of the hershey's chocolate sitting on top. he placed the marshmallow on top and squished it down with another graham cracker and removed the metal stick.

"and here you are." sweet pea said and cheryl said thanks as she took the sweet sandwich out of his hand, holding it leveled as the chocolate was already starting to melt. everyone watched with anticipation as she took her first bite.

"wowww" cheryl drug out as she licked some chocolate off of her lips.

"good?" toni asked.

"really good... thank you."

"no problem red. but you have to make your next one."

and when cheryl finished her first s'more she picked up her metal stick and asked for another marshmallow. she shoved it on the stick and hovered it over the fire like sweet pea did, leaving it there until it was golden and with toni's assistance she made herself another sandwich. due to the heat the chocolate was already starting to melt before she even put the hot marshmallow on it and it started dripping on her fingers. she giggled as she held the s'more in one hand and licked the chocolate off of her fingers. toni dug her teeth into her bottom lip as she watched. 

cheryl took a bite and leaned forward as the melted chocolate dripped down her chin.

"oh shit" cheryl sat the s'more down on on a paper towel that sat by her feet. "pea can you hand me another paper towel?"

"no need, allow me." toni gripped cheryl's chin with her thumb and pointer fingers and turned her face to face her.

"um-" cheryl said before toni pressed her lips to her chin to suck off the chocolate and she closed her eyes at the feeling, the both of them completely forgetting they had an audience. they were brought back to reality by the over exaggerated gagging sounds coming from the peanut gallery, and they broke apart with a laugh.

about 4 s'mores each later, it was completely dark now, the moon and stars shining brighter than they normally do in the city. toni had abandoned her own lawn chair to cuddle up to cheryl. when they planned their camping trip cheryl went out the next day and bought a new lawn chair, one that comes with a foot rest. so toni laid back against cheryl's chest, their legs tangled together on the foot rest, as the four serpents talked about everything from school memories to embarrassing stories about each other. 

"remember when we were 8 and all 3 of us had chicken pox at the same time and we had to stay at fangs' house." sweet pea said holding his stomach from the pain of non stop laughter.

"oh my gosh yes! and your mom duck taped oven mitts to our hands!" toni added and the four of them burst out into even more laughter.

"i love how close you three are." cheryl said, interlacing her fingers with toni's, resting on her stomach.

"yeah we've had some really good times." sweet pea said as the laughter started to die down.

"i still can't believe your going to school so far away-"

"dude!" sweet pea said, his fist coming in contact with fangs shoulder with a loud whack sound.

"dude stop punching me!" fangs said griping his shoulder.

"well stop saying stupid stuff"

"it's not stupid pea! i can't help it that i'm gonna miss her!" 

"dude are you crying?"

"fuck you, yeah i am!" fangs stood up abruptly and curled his hand under the arm rest throwing it to the side before running off on the trail.

"fangs!" sweet pea shouted after him but toni stood from her chair and rose her hand up to stop him.

"i got it." toni pressed a kiss to the top of cheryl's head and grabbed a flashlight before going after him. 

"dammit" sweet pea kicked his foot in the dirt before slumping in his chair. he rested his elbows on the arm rests and dropped his face into his hands. 

cheryl sat there awkwardly for a couple seconds watching sweet pea, unsure of what to do. sweet pea was a tough guy and she's never seen him show any emotion other than anger or pure joy. so when she heard him sniffle she rose from her chair, picked up fangs' chair that had been thrown down and sat next to him. she rubbed her hand up and down his back.

"shit" sweet pea said wiping his eyes, quickly trying to pull himself together.

"are you okay?" cheryl asked softly removing her hand from his back and placing it on his forearm.

"we made a deal."

"what kind of deal?"

"that we were gonna stay strong and supportive. that we weren't gonna make this harder for her by saying how much we are gonna miss her and shit... but it was stupid."

"you know it's okay to be upset that she's leaving. i know she'd rather prefer that than you two softies trying to be tough guys." cheryl smiled as she nudged him and he let out a laugh.

"yeah... you're right... thanks red."

"no problem." cheryl wrapped her arms around sweet peas arm and laid her head on his shoulder and she smiled when she felt his head fall on top of hers.

-

as toni searched for fangs she couldn't help but feel partly responsible for his outburst. she was so worried about cheryl and their time left together that she didn't even consider how it would effect her two best friends. the boys she's been friends with since they were 5. the boys who had her back through everything. the boys who got suspended for beating up jackson campbell in 4th grade because he pushed her down on the playground. the boys who were there for her when her mom died. the boys who held her close as she sobbed for hours. the boys who willingly opened up their trailer for her when her uncle kicked her out. the boys who were put on serpent probation for two weeks after sweet pea knocked out uncle for saying that dating girls was disgusting, cause of the stupid serpent code. the boys who have been like brothers to her since the beginning.

toni wiped the tear that fell from her eye as she followed the trail until she reached the clearing. she saw fangs sitting on the edge of a cliff that looked over the lake. she killed her flashlight, the bright moon providing enough light as she approached him. it hurt her heart when she saw him wipe a tear from his face.

"hey" she said softly and fangs jumped but relaxed when he looked back to see her. she crouched down and took a seat next to him, her feet dangling over the edge.

"sorry for getting so angry i just-" fangs bit his bottom lip and looked up at the sky to stop more tears from falling.

"no need to apologize... are you okay?"

"me and sweets made a deal that we wouldn't make this harder on you. that we would be strong and supportive but it's just really hitting me tiny. you're our rock. who's gonna keep us in line?"

"i'm sure you knuckle heads can keep each other in line."

"ha, yeah right" fangs chuckled looking down at his hands as he let the tears flow freely. "i'm gonna miss you so much."

toni wrapped her arm around fangs' shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder. "i'll miss you too. but i'll be back for thanksgiving, and christmas, and spring break, and every summer. and we'll facetime, and call and text everyday. it'll be like i never left."

fangs rested his head on top of toni's and released a sigh.

"i love you tiny."

"i love you too fangs."

-

toni and fangs made their way back to the camp site, and the picture she saw before her warmed her heart, cheryl's head rested on sweet pea's shoulder and his head rested on hers. she almost didn't wanna ruin it, but when fangs stepped on a twig they perked up at the sound.

"hey, everything okay?" toni asked as she stood next to the fire that was slowly dying.

"yeah, everything's good. look fangs i-" sweet pea started as his rose from his chair. "i'm sorry for being so insensitive, and that deal we made was stupid as fuck."

"it's okay man." fangs smiled and he and sweet pea wrapped each other up and a brotherly embrace.

"hey, i'm the one that's leaving." toni whined and the two boys opened up their hug to let toni in.

"um, what about me?"

"get in here red" fangs said and the four of them stayed in their group hug for a while.

 

 

 


	8. new things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is like 80% smut. i was gonna save this particular chapter for later but i was inspired by 3x15 soooo.... anyways remember in chapter 6 when they said they wanted to try new things... sexually? i also want to point out with the cheryl part... whew i have no idea what the fuck i was writing. that role reversal fic has me all fucked up. oh well...
> 
> also, i know in previous chapters nana rose lives with them but as i was writing this chapter i realized this would probably be kinda awkward, so i'm changing that. so let's just say nana rose lives in a retirement home or something. okay cool.
> 
> enjoy :) and catch me on twitter @cheryltoepaz

"cher, baby, are you sure about this?" toni asked nervously.

toni was currently hovering over her naked girlfriends body, leaning up on her hands, looking straight down at her. it was a saturday evening, two weeks after their camping trip with sweet pea and fangs. they had opted for a lazy day inside since it had been torrentially downpouring all day. their day started in the kitchen as they made breakfast, waffles with mixed fruit and whipped cream. breakfast was normal, they had a pleasant conversation, but when cheryl dipped her finger in toni's dollop of whipped cream and swiped it on her neck, only to suck it off, the mood instantly changed. 

their breakfast had been spontaneously swiped off the table to the floor. cheryl would have been pissed about the mess and the broken plate, but when toni gripped her by her silk pajama shirt and slammed her onto the table, the mess was completely forgotten.

and that is what they had been doing basically all day. wrapped up in each others bodies, both losing count of how many peaks they've reached. sometime around afternoon when they were too tired to even move, they took a small break. after a short but rejuvenating nap, and some food their energy was regained and they attacked each other once again.

so now here they were, on top of their bed, the sheets tossed away to the floor, as toni looked down at cheryl nervously, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. but the way cheryl is looking up at her made her nerves some what simmer down. so much love, adoration, and want in those bright chocolate eyes. God, toni loved her so much.

"yes babe, i'm sure. i trust you." cheryl said softly as her fingers traced over the harness around toni's waist.

when cheryl agreed to wanting to try new things, this was the first thing toni thought of. she had been thinking about it for a while actually but never brought it up because she was sure cheryl would say no.

"if it hurts, or you feel uncomfortable at all, let me know and i'll stop." toni rasped softly but with so much seriousness. 

"i will. i promise."

toni just stared down her, hesitant to move. she had been fantasizing about this for so long but now that she was actually in this position she was nervous as fuck, she doesn't know why seeing as cheryl should be the main one that's nervous, in this situation. but she just wants to make her girlfriend feel good, and comfortable and she doesn't want to hurt her.

cheryl's tongue snaked out to wet her own bottom lip and she wrapped a hand around toni's neck and brought her down into kiss. she trapped toni's bottom lip between her own, sucking on it before pulling away, tilting her head and leaning in for a deeper kiss. she cups her neck with both hands and caresses her jaw with her thumbs. toni starts to relax and leans her weight down on top of cheryl. the redhead shudders when she feels the toy against her inner thigh.

toni digs her teeth into cheryl's bottom lip and pulls it back before releasing it. she places a sweet kiss to cheryl's nose before raising up on her elbows.

"you ready?"

"yes" cheryl whispers with a nod and closes her eyes to prepare herself.

toni nods and raises up on her hands, she looks down between their bodies to see what she's doing. she lines the toy up with cheryl's entrance and looks her up at her as she pushes the tip inside.

cheryl's eyes shoot open and she hisses in a sharp breath and digs her nails into toni's waist. the pink haired girl stills her movements immediately.

"do you want me to stop?" toni asks hurriedly.

"no" cheryl chokes out with a shake of her head.

toni presses a kiss to cheryl's forehead and presses forward again. this time cheryl cries out from pain. toni completely stalls her movements and looks down at her girlfriend with worry.

"baby, are you sure you don't want me to stop?"

"i'm sure- just- just give me a minute."

toni, keeping her hips completely still, leans down and places sweet feather like kisses to the corner of cheryl's mouth, her cheek, her forehead, in between her eyebrows, her nose, her other cheek, down the base of her jaw, under her earlobe. cheryl releases a shuddering breath and gives toni the okay to keep going. 

"just relax. i'll go slow but let me know if you need me to slow down or stop." toni says softly, raking her fingers through cheryl's hair. cheryl nods and toni falls down to her elbows and places a soft kiss to her lips.

toni pushes deeper. there is still slight pain but not as prominent as when she first pushed through her entrance. this time instead of wincing cheryl releases a low moan. toni takes this as encouragement a presses deeper, slowly sinking down. cheryl moans uncontrollably as the toy stretches her out, and soon toni's hips connect with cheryl's. 

_holy shit._

cheryl's eyes roll in the back of her head at the feeling of being so  _full._ she slides her hands up toni's back and digs her nails into her shoulder as she releases a high pitch moan.

"are you okay?" toni asks looking down at the girl, their noses only a couple inches apart.

"yes... keep going..." cheryl breathes out.

toni rests her forehead on cheryl's as she slowly pulls out until the tip of the toy in all that's hidden before slowly pushing back in. cheryl moans loudly and throws her head back into the pillow. toni finally relaxes herself and gets into it. her lips fall on cheryl neck and she presses open mouth kisses up and down the column of her neck before sucking on her pulse point.

toni continues thrusting in and out of cheryl, in long fluid movements. it wasn't until cheryl moaned out toni's name that she sped up. she knew that moan. it was her needy moan. she needed more.

toni moved her hips faster, reveling in the sweet sounds cheryl was making. although she wasn't feeling the same pleasure as the redhead beneath her, she could easily cum from the filthy moans falling from her girlfriends lips.

toni traveled her lips higher up her neck, across her jaw and to her lips. she tried to kiss cheryl but failed when the redhead only gave her one peck before her mouth parted and she was panting heavily. toni rested her forehead against cheryl's as their lips just brushed past each others.

"toni- _f-fuck."_

"you like that?" normally this would be toni's way of being cocky knowing damn well cheryl likes it, but in this instance she was genuinely asking.

" _g-goood yes..."_ cheryl groaned and dug her nails into toni's backside. that spurred toni on and she grunted into cheryl's ear as she sped up her thrusts. 

toni stills for a seconds and raises up on her hands, her arms fully extended. she continues thrusting again and cheryl is so fucking wet she can hear it. the loud slapping sound causes toni's own eyes to roll in the back of her head. she stills once more and lifts cheryl's left leg and rests it against her shoulder, the redheads knee basically next to her ear.

" _shit-"_

the toy hits cheryl's spot and she releases the filthiest moan toni has ever heard. toni feels cheryl walls squeeze the toy and she knows cheryl is close. she leans all her weight on her left hand and and uses her other hand to rub quick circles on cheryl's clit to help push her over the edge.

"cum for me babygirl" toni basically growls.

and cheryl does. she cums...  _hard_... screaming toni's name so loud she's sure people at pops can hear her.

"fuck"toni breaths out in awe at how her girlfriend completely let go in the most sexy way she's ever seen. she slows her thrusts down but continues moving the toy in and out of her to help her ride out her high. 

when she comes down toni stops moving, leaving the toy inside as she looks down at her girlfriend whose breathing is still heavy and eyes shut tight, her leg still resting on toni's shoulder.

toni pulls out of cheryl slowly, and cheryl winces half from sensitivity half from the loss. toni lowers her leg back to the bed and she leans down a presses a kiss to the redheads lips.

"shit" cheryl breaths out opening her eyes to look up at toni. 

"you good?" toni giggles.

"more than good. we definitely need to do that again."

"relax for a bit, then you can use it on me."

"give me 5 minutes."

toni nods, gives cheryl a quick kiss, and stands from the bed. she removes the harness and goes to clean off the toy while cheryl relaxes. the red head sits up and stretched out her muscles. she reaches over to her bedside table and grabs her half empty bottle of water, downing the rest.

toni comes back into the room and cheryl stands from the bed and she helps her adjust the harness on her. toni stepped back and looked her up and down with the most loving yet lustful look.

"you look so hot right now."

cheryl just rolls her eyes in response and pulls toni by her waist and leans down to kiss her passionately. toni shuddering at the feeling of the toy, that was just inside of her girlfriend minutes ago, against her skin.

cheryl walks toni backwards towards the bed and toni falls against the mattress. she scoots back until her head falls against the pillows at the head of the head of the bed. cheryl follows and settles between her legs. she leans down on her elbows and drops her lips on toni's. cheryl slips her tongue into toni's mouth sliding it against toni's. cheryl pulls back and ghosts her lips over toni's lips and up over her nose, before attaching her lips to toni's neck. she sucks and nips at the caramel skin.

"cheryl... baby i need you..." toni moans arching her back up.

cheryl raises up on her hands, and much like toni did, she looks down in between them to see what she is doing. she lines the toy up with toni's entrance. she lowers her hips and the tip of the toy slides inside. toni inhales a sharp breath.

"you okay?" cheryl asks, stilling her hips.

"yes, keep going." toni breathes out wrapping her legs around cheryl's waist and pulling her down, causing the toy to push deeper into her. toni releases a long moan when cheryl's hips come in contact with hers, the toy filling her completely up. cheryl falls back down to her elbows and places a kiss to her cheek.

"does that feel good?" cheryl asks, voice shaking slightly with nervous. 

"fuck-  _yes_... just- get into it" toni encourages, leaning up to place a kiss to her jaw. cheryl thrusts her hips experimentally before finding a steady rhythm. toni is moaning louder than she usually does and that has cheryl smirking cockily. she bucks her hips up to meet cheryl's thrust, the both of them building an intoxicating rhythm. toni digs her nails into cheryl upper back and leans up to hide her face in the crook of cheryl's neck.

"cheryl  _fuck."_

cheryl grunts and thrusts particularly hard when she feels teeth dig into her shoulder. feeling a large wave encouragement, cheryl stills her movements and raises up. toni looks at her with furrowed brows and whines when cheryl pulls the toy out.

"cher?"

"turn around."

toni raises and eyebrow but does as told anyways and flips over to her stomach. cheryl grips her hips and pulls her up until she's on her hands and knees.

"wait, cheryl are you sure about this? you've never taken me like this before."

"hush, ma cherie. i got this." cheryl grips her hips tighter and furrows her brows in concentration. she aligns the toy with her entrance once more and presses forward. toni grips the bedsheets below her, and bows her head with a wince.

"you okay?"

"yes i-  _fuck-_  keep going."

cheryl, slowly, thrust her hips forward until the entire toy disappears inside of her. once her hips hit toni's back side cheryl slides the toy all the way out until just the tip is inside and slowly presses forward again, repeating this motion until toni asks for more.

" _God_  cher- faster _please"_  toni whines and cheryl doesn't hesitate to give her girl what she wants. she slides her hand up the plane of toni's back and grips her shoulder, pushing toni back as she thrusts her hips forward. neither toni, nor cheryl, has any clue where this side of cheryl came from but they aren't complaining at all. 

cheryl's hand grip toni's hips again as she speeds up her thrusts. she smirks as she looks at the girl beneath her, her body thrusting forward with every attack, her head bowed, and moaning "uh" on almost every thrust. 

toni's arms give out and she falls forward, into the pillow. the new angle causing the toy to drive deeper and hit her spot perfectly.

"shit" she screams muffled by the pillow her face is buried in. 

toni is squeezing the toy greedily and it becomes harder for cheryl to thrust but she pushes through. it isn't a breakneck speed but enough to have toni completely out of it. 

"let go baby." cheryl commands, scratching the nails of her right hand up and down her back, while the nails of her left continue digging into the skin of her waist.

toni falls hard over the edge with cheryl's name and the word  _'fuck'_  falling from her lips like a mantra. cheryl slows her movements to help her ride out her high. when toni relaxes she pulls the toy out slowly and toni collapses on the bed. 

"wow" toni drags out, flipping over on her back to look up at her girlfriend.

"yeah?"

"yeah, we are definitely making that a reoccurring thing."

cheryl giggles as toni pulls her down by her neck, attacking her lips messily.

-

it was lowkey childish but cheryl didn't care. she promised herself this summer that she would do anything to make her girl happy. after recovering from their sexcapades toni suggested they watch a cheesy rom-com. cheryl left to go get snacks and when she came back she couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes at what she saw. toni had made a fucking fort.

toni climbed out of the makeshift door, pushing a blanket to the side, with the brightest smile on her face.

"you made a fort?" cheryl asked with a laugh, loving how excited toni was about it.

"yeah, i used to do this all the time when i was a kid with fangs and sweet pea... well don't just stand there, come in." toni pulled cheryl by her free hand, the other holding a bowl of strawberries, and pulled her inside the wall of blankets. cheryl had to admit she was impressed, it was pretty spacious. 

toni laid on her back, over the blankets and pillows she had laid down, the laptop already set up. cheryl set the bowl of strawberries next to the laptop and laid down on her side with her head on toni’s shoulder and she threw her leg across cheryl's waist. toni pressed play and they fed each other strawberries while  _the duff_ played on her laptop screen.

halfway through of course the movie had become background noise as the couple languidly made out. cheryl raked her hands through toni hair, as toni's hand trailed up and down her spine, the other hand gripping the thigh that was thrown over her waist. the kisses were slow, each one lingering. 

cheryl pulled away and the two just stared into each others eyes. toni reached over into the bowl grabbing one of the last few strawberries. she held it up to cheryl's mouth and the girl hummed as she wrapped her lips around the piece of fruit, biting into half of it. toni ate the rest and discarded it into the other bowl.

she looked back up at cheryl and swiped her thumb over her bottom lip to clean off a tiny piece of fruit before cupping her chin and bringing her down for a chaste kiss.

"cheryl?"

"hmm?"

"why do you love me?"

cheryl sat up on her elbow and arched her brow. "what?"

"i mean, what is it about me that made you fall in love with me?"

"well... you were the first person to see through my facade. the first person to ask,  _are you okay,_  with out wanting or needing something in return. you were the first person to truly see me. you made me feel comfortable about myself to not have to hide it anymore. you've been so supportive of me from day one. i mean you saved my life, in more ways than one. you've loved me and all my flaws. you take care of me. you hold me at night. you keep me grounded. you're my everything, antoinette topaz."

toni smiled and leaned up to capture cheryl's lips in her own. the credits began rolling on the laptop as toni pulled cheryl so that she was directly on top of her, their legs tangled together. they kissed lazily as toni trailed her hand up and down her back and settling on her rear, while cheryl raked her fingers through toni's hair. cheryl pulled away and placed a sweet kiss to toni's nose before raising up.

"well?"

"well what?" toni asked back playfully, knowing exactly what question cheryl was about to ask.

"what made you fall in love with me?"

"i've always been intrigued by you. since the first day the serpents came to riverdale high and you actually stepped up to me. and i thought, damn this girl is hot. i had been pining after you from a far for a long time. and the first time we talked in that bathroom after you dropped that bombshell on jughead, i thought, yeah this girl is gonna be mine. and then after all the shit you've been through. you just so strong, and passionate, and caring, and the best fucking kisser ever, how could i not love you. you're my rock baby."

cheryl smiled as tears filled her eyes. she leaned down and closed the distance again. her tongue sneaked out and teased toni's top lip before slipping in her mouth. after a few moments she pulled away.

"so you wanna watch another movie?" 

"mmm... nah." toni said as pulled cheryl's lips back down to hers.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to get the next chapter out by this thursday so i can get back on schedule. but if i don't the next chapter will probably be next monday.


	9. concrete jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the group takes a trip to new york during the fourth of july weekend. teeny tiny angst, cause i can't help it, light smut warning, and so much cheesy corny fluff.
> 
> only two more chapters left of part one of this series.

"alright bombshell you're up." veronica said with a competitive smile leaning into reggie's side.

cheryl walked up to the start of the green turf. she set her red golf ball in the middle of the lighter green section and lined her feet up sideways. she looked out towards the hole mapping out her shot in her mind. she lined her putter up, swinging it backwards and forward not yet hitting the ball. she did this a couple times until she finally struck it. the ball shot out over the hill, bouncing off the side, and around the curve. everyone watched intently as the ball neared the hole and it rolled right passed it.

"aha now i'm in the lead!" veronica cheered.

"not so fast lodge." cheryl smirked setting her club on the floor upside down and leaning her hand on it. the group watched as the ball rolled passed the hole, hitting the fake concrete behind it and shooting forward before sliding into the hole.

"dammit" veronica rolled her eyes.

"sorry. i'm the best." cheryl literally skipped to the hole bending down to pick up the ball.

"you probably shouldn't have bet her ronnie." reggie said.

"yeah yeah. there's still four more holes and she only ahead of me by two."

after betty, jughead, josie and archie shot their shots the group made their way to the next hole.

"hey baby." toni called resting her club on her shoulder. "could you maybe help me with this shot. i mean since you are winning."

"oh my God topaz, you are so fucking cheesy." sweet pea rolled his eyes. toni shot him the finger.

"of course babe. it'll be my pleasure." cheryl smirked. she held her club out in front of betty and the blonde took it out of her hand with a tight lipped smile. cheryl walked up behind her girl and slid her hands down her arms, starting at her shoulders until she reached her wrists. she stepped closer until her front was pressed into her back. after helping her line up her shot cheryl leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, moving her head side to side to snuggle impossibly closer, causing toni to giggle.

"hit the fucking ball." jughead yelled.

"get a fucking room." veronica added.

the couple ignored the comments from the peanut gallery and cheryl placed a final kiss to toni's cheek before backing away. cheryl wrapped her hands around toni's hands that were holding onto the putter and they swung together. the ball landed just short of the hole.

"i'll take it from here. thanks boo." toni pressed a quick kiss to cheryl's lips and made her way to her pink golf ball.

"could you two be more clingy?" josie asked.

"toni moves across the country in a month a two weeks. i plan on smothering her until that dreadful day so you guys will just have to deal with it." 

this summer has been going by way too fast. june passed by in a blur and they were now in the last couple days of the month. as each day passed the couple only got clingier and clingier, neither of them were ready for the day they would have to separate. they even stopped doing their one night a week 'do your own thing' nights, spending every single day together doing things on their summer bucket list. today's activity was mini golf. they initially intended for it to be just the two of them, but when veronica heard them talking about it in pops she invited herself and reggie, then ended up texting betty who invited jughead, so toni figured she might as well text sweet pea and fangs and cheryl texted josie who invited archie and it turned into a group thing.

the group finished out the remainder of the holes and returned their clubs, as they made their way to the front door. cheryl grinned when veronica placed a $20 bill in her hand, having lost the bet.

"thanks for the dinner money lodge." cheryl taunted. "what'd'ya say ma cherie? pops on veronica?" cheryl asked untangling their intertwined hands and throwing her arm around toni's shoulder.

"i would love that." toni smiled up at her, wrapping her arm around cheryl waist. they leaned in for a quick kiss.

"i could go for pops." jughead spoke up causing the couple to snap their heads towards him.

"ooh me too. i've been craving some cheese fries." josie added.

"i'm down. ronnie?" reggie asked.

"sure."

"well, so much for alone time." toni poked her lip out in a pout.

"worry not my love. just a couple more hours with these goons then i'll have you all to myself tonight." cheryl squeezed toni's shoulder, bringing her closer to her side and pressed her lips to her temple.

-

the bell chimed as the front door of pops opened and the flood of riverdale alum walked through the door, cheryl and toni leading the pack. it was a monday evening but since it was summer it was packed. toni and cheryl led the group, hand in hand to the second to last booth at the far right of the restaurant by a window. cheryl slid into the booth first and toni right after. josie and archie squeezed in next to them and toni maneuvered cheryl onto her lap to make more room. veronica, reggie, jughead and betty squeezed into the opposite side, veronica and reggie mirroring cheryl and toni's position with her in his lap, and sweet pea and fangs pulled up two chairs at the end of the table. 

"i see we have a full house tonight what can i get everyone?" pop said with the brightest smile as he walked up to their table with a notepad in his hand. they all went around the circle ordering their food.

the group fell into some conversation but cheryl couldn't care less. the redhead wrapped her arms around toni's shoulders and leaned in and licked the shell of toni's ear. 

"has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" cheryl whispered into toni's ear. the pinkette turned her head so their faces were a couple inches apart.

"well my girlfriend tells me that everyday so i wouldn't get too close, she's very possessive of me." toni smirked, tracing circles on her outer thigh.

"and this girlfriend of yours... is she cute?"

" _cute?_ please, she's the most gorgeous girl i've ever laid my eyes on."

"hmm and do you love her?"

"more than anything."

cheryl rolled her eyes at their complete cheesiness and giggled as she leaned in to connect their lips. they were in their own little world, blocking out everyone around them and not even caring but soon their moment was ruined when-

" _hello,_  earth to cheryl and toni." it was veronica's voice that broke them apart and brought them back to reality. "you do realize we're all sitting here right?"

"oh please, say's the girl that used to have her tongue down archie's throat everyday in the student lounge." cheryl snapped.

"cheryl."

"can you not."

"dude please."

archie, josie and reggie all said at the same time.

"anyways... while you were  _making out_  we were talking about taking a group trip to new york this weekend. you two in?" veronica asked.

" _this_  weekend?" cheryl asked.

"yeah."

"but this weekend is the fourth of july weekend." cheryl asked her face somewhat dropping. toni squeezed her thigh tighter and trailed her hand up and down cheryl's back.

"yeah and i would love nothing more than to spend the holiday with my best friends. come one we're all about to go our separate ways in a little over a month. plus it would be the perfect chance to check out our campuses. what do you say?"

cheryl and toni shared a look. cheryl was apprehensive about the idea. of course she would love to take a group trip with her best friends and her girlfriend. but this particular weekend? she and toni started a tradition. every fourth of july they would have a picnic a sweet water river in honor of jason's memory since it was the last place cheryl saw him. 

grant it last summer was the first year they started this tradition seeing as the summer before their sophomore year they were on the road headed to california. but they said they would make it a yearly tradition. to already break it on the second consecutive year, cheryl would feel really guilty about it.

"uh, can we get back to you?" toni spoke up, picking up on her girlfriends hesitation.

"sure but let me know soon we need to book a place to stay as soon as possible."

toni nodded and placed a kiss to cheryl cheek just as their food arrived. cheryl's vibe became a little off and toni could feel it radiating off her girlfriend. toni, trying to help cheer her up, placed a french fry in her mouth, letting it rest between her front teeth and turned to face cheryl and raised her eyebrows. cheryl chuckled with a shake of her head and leaned forward to bite half of the french fry off, their lips brushing in the process. cheryl would never admit it out loud but she loved when she a toni did corny stuff like that.

"you okay?' toni whispered into cheryl's ear.

"yeah." cheryl answered but toni rose her eyebrow and tilted her head. "we'll talk when we get home." cheryl said with a reassuring smile and toni just smiled in response before turning her attention to her food. 

-

"cher  _fuck_ we're supposed to be talking" toni moaned arching her back, pulling cheryl's impossibly closer, as her mouth was wrapped around a nipple. cheryl pulled away with a pop and sat straight up straddling toni's hips. cheryl hooked her fingers in toni's panties dragging them down down her legs and discarding them to the floor before removing her own. the final pieces of clothing to be taken off. cheryl leaned back down and pressed open mouthed kisses to the column of toni's neck, only to be pushed back a few seconds later.

"cher-" 

"baby, we can talk after. _i want you."_ toni looked up at cheryl. she was giving her that look. _that look._ pure adoration and pure lust. 

"come here then."

cheryl leaned down only making it halfway before a hand was pressed on her chest pushing her back up. she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"no. come  _here"_ toni pulled cheryl forward by her hips and cheryl smirked before scooting further up toni's stomach until she was hovering over her mouth. 

"turn around."

without a single word cheryl flipped around. toni slid her hand up cheryl's back and wrapped her hand around the back of cheryl's neck and pushed her forward, before she gripped her hips. they both moaned into each other as their tongues made contact at the same time. 

three orgasms each later they both fell back against the pillows with a huff, their breathing heavy and a light layer sweat covering their naked bodies. this is how the couple have ended every single night this summer. in the beginning of their relationship, after sharing their first time together in a hotel room in vegas, it was like this. sex everyday. especially after toni moved in. but once their relationship progressed and they moved out of the honeymoon phase they calmed down to a few times a week. but ever since toni accepted her offer to cal arts they went right back into the honeymoon phase.

toni turned on her side to face cheryl. she traced her name in cursive on cheryl stomach and soon the redhead turned on her side to face her. toni slid her hand around cheryl's lower back and pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed together and tangled their legs. cheryl wrapped her hand around toni's arm and they closed the distance for a sweet kiss. their lips moved together for a few moments before they pulled away.

"i love you." toni rasped out.

"i love  _you."_  cheryl echoed.

toni placed one more kiss to her lips and cute peck to her nose. 

"you ready to talk now?" 

"it's just- i want to go on the trip but-"

"jason." toni finished her sentence.

"we were supposed to have a picnic at sweetwater. we said we were going to make it a tradition."

"babe. from everything you have told me about jason, i know that he would want you to be happy. he would want you to go have a fun weekend with your friends. he would understand."

"i know it's just-"

"okay how about this. what if we had our picnic at sweetwater on thursday before we go? sure it wont be the actual fourth but at least we'll still get our picnic in  _and_  be able to spend the holiday with our best friends? is that something can compromise on?"

cheryl pondered it for a few seconds. she knows that's fair. she knows that toni really wants to go on this trip even though she hasn't said it verbally and she promised herself she was going to do anything to make this the best summer ever for toni. 

toni is the the most selfless person cheryl has ever met. and she will do anything to make cheryl happy. she has  _done_  everything to make cheryl happy. she remembers a time toni was supposed to go out with fangs, sweet pea and jughead to see this local band up in greendale but canceled her plans because it was storming that night and cheryl hates storms. 

toni has done everything to make cheryl happy since she first came out that night in pops. now it was cheryl's turn to do the same. this summer was all about toni and it was going to stay that way. 

"okay. lets go to new york. we'll picnic on thursday."

"really?" cheryl nodded and her heart felt warm at the bright smile that grew on toni's face. toni closed the distance trapping cheryl's bottom lip between her own.

"i love you babygirl." toni smiled.

"i love you more."

"not possible."

"wanna bet?"

"i do in fact." toni challenged and they laughed as toni flipped cheryl over on her back and settled between her legs.

-

cheryl set the hand woven basket down as toni rolled out their red flannel blanket, smoothing it out on the grass. they took a seat on top of the blanket as cheryl started taking the contents out of the basket. a bowl of mixed fruit, tortilla chips and guacamole, two turkey sandwiches, and two milkshakes from pops that were already melting.

the two of them starting eating and just talking about any and everything. when the turkey sandwiches were gone they took turns feeding each other pieces fruit, which quickly turned into a game of who could catch the tossed fruit in their mouth first. they wasted about 6 pieces of fruit until finally toni caught a grape in her mouth. she raised her hands and woo'd in victory before leaning forward and claiming her unofficial prize of cheryl's lips.

when they finished the food and the cups of milkshakes were empty the two laid own on the blankets playing with each others fingers in between them. they looked up at the clouds and named what shapes they spotted.

"that one looks like a witch riding a broomstick." toni said pointing to a cloud just as it moved in front of the sun.

"nah, it looks like a hand holding a paintbrush."

"whatever you sayyy..." toni said playfully causing the redhead to chuckle.

"i used to love doing this with jason when we were kids. we'd just lay in the garden and watch clouds pass by for hours."

toni turned her head to look at cheryl. her skin glowed in the sun and she looked so happy and at peace talking about jason. when they first got together anytime cheryl talked about jason, tears threatened her eyes. but now, when she talks about him she has the brightest smile on her face.

"his clouds were always more creative than mine. i remember he once said one of them looked like a bottle of syrup pouring onto a stack of pancakes. when i looked to where he was pointing all i saw was a blob but he had such a vivid imagination so i just went with it." cheryl said with a laugh. toni just watched her, as she stared up at the clouds and talked about jason. toni had the cheesiest smile on her face and it just warmed her heart every time cheryl told her stories of her beloved brother. 

_God, she's so beautiful._

toni was so lost in cheryl's beauty and the happiness radiating off of her that she didn't even realize she had stopped talking.

"t.t you're staring." cheryl said turning her head to make eye contact with toni.

toni rose up on her elbow and leaned down to capture cheryl's lips. she placed her hand cheek, her ear splitting her middle and ring finger, as their lips moved together languidly. cheryl tucked a piece of hair behind toni's ear and cupped the back of her neck. the kiss only lasted about ten seconds before toni pulled away slowly.

"babe?" toni said still looking down at her, raking her hands through her hair.

"yeah."

"tell me something about jason that i don't know."

"i don't know if there's anything else that you don't know babe. i've told you so much."

"oh come on. you have 16 years worth of memories with him. i'm sure there's a lot you haven't told me yet."

and for the next 30 or so minutes cheryl told toni the tiniest of details about jason. small stories that may not have seemed as worthy as the other major ones but still just as important to cheryl. she told toni about how he absolutely could not sleep with his socks on. and how he hated asparagus. and how he and cheryl would sneak into their nana's room and watch her recorded soap operas and etc etc etc. and toni just laid there and listen to cheryl talk.

they ended the picnic at the shore of the lake. cheryl placed an oragami boat, that toni folded for her while she told her stories, into the water and watched as is floated along the current.

"until next time dear brother."

-

"baaaabe please" toni pouted childlike as she body slammed the bed and buried her face into the comforter.

"no baby. you are an adult."

"but i hate packing." toni whined, voice muffled due to her face being planted into the mattress.

"t.t-"

"please just do it for me." 

cheryl crossed her arms and stared down at her girlfriend, still laying faced down on the bed. she rolled her eyes with an inaudible chuckle.

"babe if you don't pack you own suitcase right now you wont be getting any of this tonight."

toni snapped her head up.

"you wouldn't."

"try me." cheryl said with finality, raising an eyebrow.

"fine." toni huffed and reluctantly got off the bed and started packing. 

-

toni and cheryl were woken up by a loud banging noise coming from their front door. toni snuggled her face deeper into cheryl's neck with a groan.

"babe." toni whined.

the banging continued and they heard the faint sounds of their names being called. cheryl huffed and reached over and grabbed her phone off the night stand.

"i told those idiots to come at 8- oh  _shit!"_ cheryl shot up to a sitting position causing toni to fall off of her onto the bed. "babe get up it's 8:30! we over slept!" cheryl shot out of bed and quickly threw on some underwear and wrapped her robe around her body before hightailing it down the stairs. she opened the door to reveal and less that pleased josie, veronica and betty standing at the door.

"so sorry girls, we forgot to set an alarm last night. give us 10 minutes to get dressed."

"tick tock blossom we were supposed to be on the road by now." veronica complained and cheryl just ignored her and ran up the stairs as the three girls entered the house and waited in the living room. and about 15 minutes later cheryl and toni dragged their luggage down the stairs. 

"alright lets go bitches!" cheryl shouted from the foyer.

"you guys wake up late then have the audacity to rush us?" josie said and the three of them appeared from the living room.

"don't start with me josie, it's too early." cheryl opened the front door and usher the three girls outside. toni rolled out both of their luggage as cheryl closed the door behind them and locked it. 

waiting in her driveway was reggie, jughead and archie waiting by his firebird, archie's jalopy parked off to the side. and sweet pea, fangs and kevin leaning up against sweet pea's truck. cheryl and toni had noticed that kevin and fangs had been spending more time together since he broke up with moose earlier this summer, but decided not to question it.

"keys babe, i'll go pull around the car." toni said holding her palm out and cheryl placed the keys in her hand and toni pulled the car around to the front of the house. they put their luggage in the trunk and slammed it shut.

"alright we're ready" toni announced and everyone cheered and made their way to their respective vehicles. sweet pea, fangs and kevin in his truck. reggie, veronica, jughead and betty in reggie's car and cheryl, toni and-

"hey can we ride with you?" josie asked cheryl.

"doesn't archie have his own car?" cheryl asked.

"the jalopy wont make it on the highway. it barely made it from my house to here." archie explained.

"alright fine, put your luggage in the trunk."

archie loaded he and josie's suitcases in the trunk they hopped into the back seat. toni held opened the front door for cheryl and the redhead slid in. she lowered her sunglasses from the top of her head to cover her eyes, as toni walked around and slid in the drivers seat. she started the car and brought it to life.

"ready babe?" toni asked, sliding on her own sunglasses.

"ready indeed." cheryl smiled and they both leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"you two aren't gonna be like that the whole ride are you?" josie asked from the backseat.

"maybe." cheryl shrugged and josie rolled her eyes in response. their attention was brought the the car in front of them when reggie revved his engine.

"hey! we'll lead!" reggie stuck his head out the window and shouted. toni and sweet pea gave thumbs up and followed the black firebird down the driveway. 

the drive was pretty chill. they rode with the top down and blasted the radio at an extremely high volume so it could be heard over the wind. cheryl took a bunch of photos on her phone of toni driving, some off guards and some of her smiling and laughing. she took some selfies of the two of them, and some of her, josie and archie, cautiously raising it in the air. she took a couple pictures of toni's hand rested on her upper thigh and a couple of their hands intertwined.

an hour and half later the three separate cars were pulling into the driveway of an airbnb. they decided to book an airbnb instead of a hotel because splitting the cost of one place 11 ways is way cheaper than everyone paying for separate hotel rooms. also so everyone could stay together. and because it had a backyard with a pool which will be perfect for their fourth of july barbecue. 

everyone exited the car, retrieved their suitcases and made their way into the airbnb. it was nice. really nice.

 _lodge did a great job and picking this place,_  cheryl thought as she and toni entered hand in hand. 

through the front door and down a short hallway opened up into a living room with a large white u shaped couch that faced a fireplace and a wall mounted tv and a kitchen off the the right of the downstairs area. their was a staircase to the left that led upstairs to the bedroom.

"well there's 11 of us and 5 bedrooms so of course all the couples get a room and uh sweet pea-"

"i can share room with my bro fangs and my new bro kevin." sweet pea said throwing his arm around fangs' shoulder.

"uh actually uh we were kinda hoping uh..." fangs scratched the back of his neck.

"ah got it. of course i'm the only single one here. i'll just crash on the couch down here."

"i told you to just invite rachel." toni said.

"i tried, she couldn't get off work."

"alright well we're gonna go unpack, jug and i have a tour at columbia in an hour so we'll catch up with you all later." betty said and she and jughead made their way upstairs to claim their room.

"yes and we have a tour at nyu and we'll meet up with you later josie to go apartment hunting." veronica said.

"copy"

and everyone separated to claim their rooms, while sweet pea claimed the couch. once cheryl and toni chose their room toni immediately flopped on top of the bed. cheryl chuckled and shook her head at toni's childlike behavior. she crawled on top of her and laid her full weight on her back. cheryl interlaced their fingers and placed a kiss to the toni's cheek.

"what are you gonna do while we're on our campus tour? gonna hang with the boys?"

toni turned on her back to look up at cheryl. "what? no, i'm coming with you."

"oh i didn't know if-"

"cheryl i want to see where you'll be going to school. and what apartment you get so i can claim my top drawer. also we're separating in a month, you think i'm gonna leave your side at all for the rest of this summer."

cheryl just smiled and leaned down to capture toni's lips.

-

toni held onto cheryl hand during the entire tour, never once letting go. she, cheryl, reggie and veronica toured almost the entirety of the campus. since veronica was majoring in business and cheryl was majoring in pre-law their classroom buildings we're on opposite sides of the campus. and the campus was big which means they did a lot of walking. but toni didn't mind at all. cheryl seemed excited as their tour guide showed them around. and toni was happy that cheryl was excited. 

she thought it would be hard walking around the campus of the school she was supposed to be attending with cheryl. but surprisingly it wasn't. sure she felt that tiny twinge in her stomach when she thought about how much she would miss cheryl, but the illuminating smile plastered on cheryl's face made her feel a lot better.

at the end of the tour the tour guide took them to a local eatery that she explained was one of the hot spots on campus. the four of them ate lunch and that's where josie and archie met them before going on their apartment hunt. 

they walked around new york for almost 3 hours looking at apartments. believe it or not but it was extremely hard to find a 3 bedroom apartment that was equidistant between nyu and julliard and that was in their price range. of course with cheryl's money she received in her fathers will as well as her now unlocked trust fund she could afford any place but knowing her friends she knew they would not want her putting up most of the rent. 

as they were coming up on almost 4 hours of searching they finally found a nice 3 bedroom apartment in lower manhattan. it was a nice size, had a great view, the bedrooms weren't large like cheryl was used to but they weren't suffocatingly small either. and there were two bathrooms, one of which was in the master bedroom. they would figure out who got that room later. for now they were just happy to finally find a place that they each actually liked. sure it would be a longer commute for josie but it was slim pickens and she assured them that she was okay with it.

toni, archie and reggie stood in the kicthen of the apartment while their girlfriends went to fill out paperwork with the landlord.

"can't believe all our girlfriends are gonna be living together." archie stated sitting on the counter next to the stove.

"i know and we're all headed to 3 different states."

toni just smiled a tight lipped smile and nodded.

"you okay toni?" archie asked.

"yeah just thinking about how this would've been cheryl and i, filling out paperwork for _our_  apartment."

"you regretting your decision?" reggie asked.

"no, not at all. as much as i'm gonna miss cheryl i can't wait to be out in california. and i'm really glad she's gonna have her best friends with her. but you know"

"yeah i know how you feel." archie said.

"ditto." reggie added.

just then the front door of the apartment opened and the three girls walked in mid laughed causing the three partners to smile at their happiness.

"hey. did you get everything sorted out?" toni asked, sliding her hands around cheryl's lower back when she approached her.

"we're all set." cheryl smiled curling her hands around the back of toni's neck and she leaned in for a short kiss.

"can we go back to the airbnb now i'm sick of walking." josie said.

"here hop on." archie said and kneeled down in front of josie and scooped her on his back.

-

that night the gang ordered some pizzas and everyone cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie. well, everyone except sweet pea. about halfway into the movie, surprisingly, jughead and betty were the first ones to leave. they said goodnight to everyone and headed up the stairs.

"i better not hear any bedsprings squeaking." veronica shouted jokingly and without looking back jughead shot her the middle finger.

archie whispered something in josie's ear and she giggled and they stood from the couch and said goodnight before disappearing up the stairs, followed by fangs and kevin. toni placed a kiss to cheryl's neck and another to her jaw, before placing her lips next to her ear.

"ready to head to bed babe?" and cheryl nodded with a smirk and they rose from the couch at the same time as veronica and reggie.

"finally! get out of my room!"sweet pea yelled as the last two couples climbed the stairs. needless to say there were a lot of bedsprings squeaking that night.

-

" _fuck_ cheryl  _damn"_ toni breathed out as her arched back fell back onto the mattress. cheryl placed one last kiss to her inner thigh before raising up and looked down at her girlfriend in her post orgasmic bliss, with a satisfied smirk in her face. toni wove her fingers into cheryl's hair and pulled her down for a messy kiss, moaning at her own taste on her tongue, pushing her away when breathing was necessary. 

"well  _good_  morning to me." toni said with a lazy smile.

"just a thank you for walking around basically all of new york with me yesterday." cheryl said placing a kiss to her neck. 

"i would have done that anyway but if this is the thanks i get then you are  _very_  welcome." toni rose her head up for a quick peck.

"we should probably go see what everyone else is doing." 

"i think i need a shower first... join me?" cheryl nodded with a yes and the two made their way into the en suite.

after a shower, which included toni repaying cheryl's favor, the couple made their way downstairs to find all the boys sitting on the couch watching baseball highlights. 

"hey where are the girls?" cheryl asked as toni went to the kitchen to make them some coffee.

"they went to the grocery store to get stuff for our cookout later." jughead replied

"they could've asked us if we wanted to go." toni said returning with two mugs full of coffee. jughead just shrugged and turned his focus back to the tv.

about an hour later the door to their airbnb opened and josie, veronica and betty walked through to the kitchen each holding a couple shopping bags. 

"we're back." veronica announced and the boys just mumbled in response.

"um boys could you maybe be gentlemen and get the rest of the bags out of reggie's trunk?" josie asked.

"alright come on fella's" archie turned the tv off and rose form the couch and the rest of the men reluctantly got up to help. toni and cheryl made their way into the kitchen.

"how come you didn't ask if we wanted to come along?" cheryl asked, sitting up on stool at the island.

"well we were about to knock on your door but you two seemed..." 

" _busy."_  veronica finished betty's sentence.

"well... you're not wrong." toni shrugged.

-

a few hours later the gang all found themselves in the backyard. jughead on the grill flipping burgers and hot dogs, fangs and kevin sitting next to each other in lawn chairs eating the first round of hot dogs that came off the grill. veronica, reggie, josie, archie and sweet pea were all in the pool horsing around while toni, cheryl and betty sat on the edge of the pool their feet dipped into the water. toni and cheryl we're of course leaning into each other as they watched the water fight that was currently happening inside the rectangular pool. 

"yo! blossom! topaz! rematch!" josie challenged as she dunked archie under the water and climbed up on his shoulders.

"what'd'ya say babe? wanna embarrass them one more time?" toni says, nudging cheryl's side.

"lets." cheryl smiles and they hop down into the pool. toni sucks in a breath and goes under water, she puts her head between cheryl's legs and raises up and slowly makes her way to stand in front of archie and josie.

"ladies and gentleman." reggie yells in an announcer voice. "welcome to the third chicken battle between archie and josie and reigning champs cheryl and toni. ladies and man, i want a good clean fight. you ready?" 

the four of them nod with concentrated expressions and reggie counts down from three and when he yells go cheryl and josie's hands clasp together and they begin pushing each other. it's a pretty even battle, that has cheryl literally growling. her super competitive side came out immediately and without warning she pushes with a sudden force that has toni wobbling a bit before she catches her balance.

"baby!" cheryl screamed.

"sorry i got it!" toni grips cheryl's thighs tighter and holds her stance as cheryl regains her strength and continues pushing josie backwards.

"give it up blossom." josie taunts.

"never mccoy. because cheryl. blossom. always-" cheryl bends josie's wrists back but instead of pushing her backwards she pulls her forward. toni holds on to cheryl's thighs for dear life as the redhead leans backwards.

"i got you babe" toni grunts.

the action throws josie and archie off balance and before she has a chance to recover cheryl charges forward causing josie to fall into the water.

"wins!"

"dammit!" archie slams his fists into the water.

"that's right! we remain undefeated!" cheryl cheers. toni dips under the water and when cheryl's feet hit the floor she removed her head from between her legs and shoots back up to the surface.

"we'll beat you one of these days." josie says wrapping her arms around archie's shoulder from behind.

"i highly doubt that. you can't defeat this power couple" cheryl sneers. toni grabs cheryl's waist and turns her around bringing her body flush against hers and pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

"the strongest power couple there is. no one or nothing will defeat us." toni says low enough for only cheryl to hear. and the redhead knew toni's words had a double meaning.

"nothing." cheryl said closing the distance again, progressing to a full on makeout that was soon interrupted by a big splash of water. they immediately knew who was responsible by the loud laughter.

"josie get your ass back here!" cheryl shouted.

-

once the sun had set the group hopped in two separate lyfts and made their way to east river for the firework show. there were already a lot of people there when they arrived but they tried to get as close as possible while still sticking together. they found an area somewhat close to the river and were surrounded by a bunch of people.

when the show started cheryl gripped toni by her waist and pulled her back into her front. she leaned her chin down on her shoulder as the various colors and shapes exploded in front of them. suddenly cheryl got an idea and pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

"dear cousin betty. would you mind snapping a few pictures of ma cherie and i? and make sure to get the fireworks in the background." betty nodded and held the phone up as cheryl and toni posed. betty snapped a picture of the couple with their arms wrapped around their waists and smiling at the camera, a couple of them laughing, cheryl always insisted on having off guards, and one of them facing each other, arms wrapped around each others lower backs and lips pressed together. 

cheryl took the phone from betty with a thank you and the other couples got the same idea and started taking their own pictures. cheryl and toni swiped through the pictures to make sure they were acceptable.

"this one's my favorite." toni said pointing to a picture of the two of them laughing.

"i like this one." cheryl said swiping to the picture of them kissing. suddenly cheryl received a text from betty. she furrowed her brows as she opened the message and instantly smiled. it was a picture of cheryl holding toni from behind, her chin rested on her shoulder as they watched the fireworks, and it was taken from the most perfect low angle with the fireworks in the background.

cheryl looked over at betty and the blonde nodded at her with a smile which cheryl returned before turning back to face toni.

"actually i think this one is my favorite." toni said.

"i agree."

they resumed their previous position, cheryl holding toni from behind, with her arms wrapped around her. toni rested her hands on top of cheryl's and leaned back into her and cheryl rested her chin back on toni's shoulder.

"i'm really glad we came here this weekend." cheryl said into toni's ear.

"me too. i can't wait to explore this city more when i come to visit you."

cheryl didn't reply, she just started showering toni's jaw and cheek with kisses. toni slightly turned her body and reached behind her to grab cheryl's cheek and brought her lips to hers for a few pecks.

"i love you."

"and i love you mon amour."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor sweet pea, homeboy needs some love. only two more chapters left. see you next week (hopefully)!


	10. california love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toni and cheryl back in cali. they tour cal arts and have a mini vacation.
> 
> just wanna point out i've never been to cal arts before. i googled images of the campus to get an idea so if any of y'all have been there and the tour part just sounds completely wrong well... my bad.
> 
> only one more chapter left :( 
> 
> enjoy and catch me on twitter @cheryltoepaz

it's been two weeks since the gang has returned from new york. they were exactly one month away until toni leaves for california. they were nearing the end of july and entering the dog days of summer. and seeing as it was the hottest summer riverdale has had in years it was miserably hot. 

but toni and cheryl found themselves laying side by side in lawn chairs, under a giant outdoor umbrella as sweet pea, fangs, jughead, reggie, archie and kevin were in the middle of a game of water volleyball inside the pool, while the girls sat poolside under shade and watched. it was 100 degrees outside so cheryl decided to invite her friends over for an exclusive,  _inner circle only,_ pool party.

cheryl looked over at her girlfriend lounging in the chair next to her. 

_she just looks effortlessly beautiful._

toni sat in her navy and white striped bikini, her left knee raised in the air. she was holding a portable fan in her face that also had a spray nozzle and every so often would spray refreshing mist in her face. she was wearing a pair of cheryl's large black designer sunglasses that covered her face and her hair was in two braids underneath a blue baseball cap. cheryl looked at the LA logo on the front of her hat suddenly perked up.

"babe?" she said causing the pinkette to face her.

"yeah?"

"what are you doing next weekend?"

"plans with you i hope. why? what did you have in mind?"

"well... we toured my campus but we haven't toured yours."

"you wanna go to california?"

"well duh. baby, it's like you said i wanna see where you'll be going to school. i wanna see what kind of dorm you get so i can claim my top drawer when i come visit."

toni took her sunglasses of to stare properly in her girlfriends eyes, cheryl doing the same, raising them on top of her head. even in the shade they were so bright. the slight smile on her face made her feel warm, a fuzzy warm, not a blazing warm like the weather was currently making her feel.

"sure babe. lets do it."

cheryl just smiled in response and lowered her sunglasses back over her eyes. she turned her attention back to the rowdy volleyball game, but toni's eyes lingers on her and she took in her appearance. 

_she just looks effortlessly beautiful._  

her right leg was crossed over her left leg, extended straight in front of her. she wore a, of course, high waisted red and white polkadot bikini. her hair was pulled into a high messy bun and she was wearing toni's aviator sunglasses. she had a handheld fan similar to toni's and she sprayed some mist in her face, knowing that toni was watching her.

-

in this moment cheryl felt content. she looked down at the sleeping girl on her shoulder with a light chuckle. it was currently 8 am and they were sitting in the airport waiting for their plane to board. her girl was not a morning person at all. cheryl raised her phone in the air and opened up the front camera. she had to stifle a laugh at toni's face as her mouth hung slightly open. she leaned her head down gently on top of toni's and smiled with her tongue poking out through her teeth. she snapped a picture but flinched when the capture sound went off, forgetting her volume was on.

"babe." toni grumbled hoarsely.

"shh go back to sleep." cheryl cooed with a kiss to the top of her head. and it was if toni instantly fell back asleep. sometimes it amazed cheryl just how fast toni can fall asleep, especially in a public setting like this. she opened up instagram to post the picture.

_cherylbombshell:_ about to board our flight for a weekend trip to cali. my baby is not a morning person  _[red heart emoji]_

she knew her girlfriend would be upset and would look for retaliation but she didn't care. cheryl loved candid moments like this. toni adjusted her head on cheryl's shoulder and snuggled further into her neck with a tired grunt. cheryl reached across her lap and rested her hand on her outer thigh, rubbing slow circles with her thumb. _  
_

_flight 201 to california is now boarding._ _flight 201 to california is now boarding._

cheryl bounced her shoulder up and down causing the pink haired girl to stir awake.

"come on t., we're boarding." cheryl rose from her seat and reached out both of her hands for toni to take. she pulled her up and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "you ready baby?"

"ready." toni said with a smile that morphed into a yawn. they grabbed their carryons and made their way hand in hand to the tunnel. after showing their tickets to the attendant they made their way through the tunnel to the plane. the flight attendant waiting by the door of the plane showed them to their seats, and toni put their carryons in the overhead bin before sitting down next to cheryl. cheryl raised their window shade up and the bright light from outside flooded their row. cheryl took her phone out of her pocket and raised it in the air again.

"babe no." toni threw her head back against the seat and grabbed cheryl's wrist to lower her hand.

"come on t.t just one selfie?" cheryl poked her bottom lip out in a pout.

"just  _one_ selfie?you?ha! that's funny."

cheryl just looked at her with puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip still slightly poked out. that face was toni's ultimate weakness she could never say no to cheryl when she made that face and cheryl knew that. she didn't use it for major things, though, or to get her way whenever she wanted. she only used it in playful situations like begging her for a selfie.

"ugh you know i can't resist that face." toni playfully rolled her eyes and cheryl smiled victoriously and raised her phone back in the air. they pressed their cheeks together and cheryl smiled widely while toni just pressed her lips together curling them up in a slight smirk. cheryl snapped the picture and wrapped her free hand around toni's neck and pressed her lips to her cheek, this time toni smiled toothily as cheryl snapped another picture, and cheryl posted both selfies to her instagram story.

an announcement came over the intercom saying they were minutes away from take-off and it was time to buckle up. cheryl put her phone on airplane mode and toni pulled her phone out of her pocket to do the same, when she saw an instagram notification on her lock screen. she swiped it open and saw the picture cheryl posted of her sleeping.

"cher what the hell?"

"what?"

toni turned her phone to show cheryl the picture she posted and cheryl just shrugged in response. 

"it was a cute pic."

"i'll get you back for that."

"i'm sure you will." cheryl shot toni a wink and plugged her airpods in her ear.

toni playfully rolled her eyes and plugged in her own headphones and leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes as the plane started to move. not even 10 minutes later, toni's head found its way to cheryl's shoulder. 

-

halfway into the flight toni stirred awake. she rose up off cheryl's shoulder and rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes. she noticed her tray was pulled down and there was a bag of peanuts and an unopened can of sprite. she took her earbuds out of her ear and placed them on the tray.

"thank you babe."

"you finally rested?" cheryl said looking up from the book she was reading.

"i think so." toni stretched her arms over her head with a groan. 

"good. i need you at full energy for our tour this afternoon."

toni opened her can of sprite and took a sip before opening her bag of peanuts to snack on. they spent the last 3 hours of the flight just talking, flirting, taking goofy selfies with the snapchat filters and stealing the occasional kisses.

the flight went by surprisingly fast. when they landed and exited the plane the waited with their arms wrapped around each others waists at the baggage claim.

"can you you believe we're back here?" toni said resting her head on cheryl's shoulder. cheryl placed a kiss to her hairline.

"it feels like just yesterday we were riding into the city on our motorcycles."

"as much as i loved our road trip i'm so glad we took a plane this time."

"ditto my love." cheryl unwrapped her arm from toni's waist when she noticed her suitcase on the conveyor belt. she lifted it off and stood back next to toni as they waisted for her suitcase to roll out. 

once they retrieved toni's suitcase the ordered an uber and made their way to their hotel in santa monica. they sat in the backseat of the uber and toni kept her eyes out the window gazing at the passing los angeles scenery. toni perked up when they passed the santa monica pier and she squeezed cheryl's hand to get her attention. 

"look the santa monica pier. you know that's where they filmed the hannah montana movie."

"i do in fact." cheryl smiled at toni's excitement. she raised their intertwined hands up to her mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. 

the uber driver pulled up to the front of their hotel and helped them retrieve their bags from the trunk. the couple thanked him and made their way into the lobby. the hotel was much nicer than the one they stayed in a couple summers ago. last time they had a 3 month trip to pay for, this time it was only 3 days and cheryl insisted they stay in at least a four star hotel. cheryl had more than enough to cover the cost and toni had plenty in her savings from all the years of working at the wyrm to dip into.  

after checking in they rode the elevator up to the 10th floor, walked down the hall to their room and entered. it was a pretty standard hotel room. it had one king size bed that faced a tv. a bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and standing shower. and a balcony with the perfect view of santa monica beach which was filled with people. it was nearing the end of summer after all and families were getting in their vacation time before the kids had to go back to school.

toni walked out onto the balcony to look out at the scenery. she leaned her elbows down on the railing as she watched the many of tourists playing in the ocean. she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and the familiar body press into her back and warm lips fall on her shoulder. she hummed in response. 

"so our tour isn't until 2:30." cheryl placed another kiss to her neck. "what do you wanna do?" cheryl squeezed her tighter pulling her impossibly closer.

toni hummed and turned around in cheryl's arms. she threw her arms around cheryl's shoulders and placed two peck to her lips.

"honestly babe. i'm kinda hungry."

cheryl hummed a laugh in response and leaned down for one more chaste kiss. "shall we go out for lunch then?"

"yes please."

-

"i think this is the building." toni said looking down at the virtual map on her phone. she and cheryl, of course hands intertwined, as they have been for basically the whole summer, walked into the main office building. they walked through the artsy lobby up to the front desk.

"hi how may i help you?" the lady at the front desk ask as the couple approached them.

"my name is antoinette topaz, i have a campus tour scheduled for 2:30."

"ah yes, let me go get chase. you may sit if you'd like." the lady rose from her seat and motioned to the cushioned benches in the lobby before walking away. the couple took a seat and toni threw her arm around cheryl's shoulder.

"you excited?" cheryl asked, interlacing her fingers with the hand over her shoulder.

"i really am." 

just then a tall, averagely muscular boy with skin a shade darker than toni's, and a curly black hair pulled up into a ponytail, walked up to them.

"uh antoinette?" he asked.

"yes that's me, but you can call me toni." toni said raising from her seat.

"okay cool. toni, my name is chase i'll be your tour guide this afternoon." chase said extending his right hand out to shake toni's

"cool! and this is my girlfriend cheryl." toni said as cheryl stood up to stand next to her.

"it's a pleasure to meet you cheryl." chase said shaking cheryl's hand.

"you as well."

"shall we get started?"

"sure." toni said excitedly and the couple followed him out the door, which he held open for them.

"so the building we just left is the main office building. it's where people go to get information about the campus, set up tours, stuff like that. it's also the financial aid office." toni and cheryl just nodded as they listened to the information. "next i'll take you the quad. as we walk tell me a little about yourself."

"well. i'm from riverdale, this small town on the east coast, just a little over hour away from new york city. which is actually where my girlfriend will be going to school."

"oh really what school?" chase asked.

"nyu."

"wow that's amazing. that's actually where my brother went. he hated the cold."

"yeah well we're used to it." 

"i'm sure. well here we are. this is the quad. it's where most students hang out, do homework, eat lunch. there's a cafeteria in that building to the left. and in the building to the right are where the chain restaurants are. taco bell, a sushi joint, starbucks, in n out which is my personal favorite."

once again cheryl and toni just nodded at his information. and he motioned for them to follow him as they walked through the quad towards some buildings.

"this here is the main classroom building. it's where you'll take you core classes that they make all students take for some reason, like stats, lit, linguistics, boring shit like that. you should try and knock those out your freshmen year so you can get to your major classes."

"are you a student?" cheryl asked, which should've been obvious considering how young he looked and how well he knew the campus.

"yep. i'm a rising sophomore."

"oh cool, what's your major?" toni asked.

"photojournalism."

"no way! that's what i'm majoring in!" 

"awesome! if you ever have any questions i'm here. i work in the media hub pretty much every day, which i will take you to. now you'll have at least one familiar face."

"that's exciting because all my friends and girlfriend will be in new york." 

cheryl gave her a somber look and toni just squeezed her hand to reassure her that she's okay.

"i understand how hard it can be moving to a new place on your own. i'm originally from arizona, so coming to cali was very nerve wrecking. but it was really easy to make friends. people here are pretty chill."

"good to know." toni smiled at cheryl which the redhead returned.

"let's continue."

chase took cheryl and toni all around the campus. he showed them all the class room buildings. the places on campus where students hang out and eat. her showed her the photography building as well as the quite large red room, which toni absolutely loved. 

the last place he showed them was the dorms, which both toni and cheryl loved.

"wow! these are the dorms?" toni asked as they stood inside of one.

"yep."

"they're basically mini apartments. they have separate bedrooms and everything."

"that will come in handy." cheryl whispered in what she thought was only loud enough for toni to hear but when chase turned around and raised his eyebrow her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"hey i totally get it. it came in handy for me last year with my girlfriend." chase chuckled before walking to the balcony connected to the living room. "and check this out."

the couple followed him out onto the balcony. 

"no way! a pool! wow i think i might like it here." toni leaned against the railing to look out at the view of the pool and the palm trees off on the distance. cheryl smiled contently and trailed her fingers up and down toni's back. cheryl was really nervous for toni, coming out here by herself. but after the tour it eased cheryl's nerves. toni seemed more excited than she was before and that made cheryl feel a lot better.

when they left the dorms they circled back to the main building. 

"thank you so much for the tour." toni said.

"it was my pleasure. i look forward to seeing you this fall."

"likewise."

"well have a good rest of your weekend and safe travels back home!"

"thanks." toni and cheryl waved goodbye as they hopped into a cab and rode to the bus station where they hopped on a bus for the hour long ride back to santa monica.

"you seemed really excited." cheryl said when they took their seats towards the middle of the bus. 

"i am. it's still gonna suck not seeing your face everyday though." toni said as she grabbed her chin with her pointer finger and thumb.

"what do you mean, you're still going to see my face everyday ma cherie." cheryl leaned forward for a chaste kiss.

"i meant not through a phone or laptop screen."

"i know babe. it is gonna suck. but distance makes the heart grow fonder and just imagine how romantic our reunions will be when we visit each other."

"you're right babe. i can totally see you being all cheesy and showing up at the airport with a bouquet of a dozen roses."

"long stemmed of course." cheryl added and the two fell into a fit of laughter. before leaning in for another quick kiss.

-

"babe! it's ready!" cheryl shouted from the bathroom. toni, clad in a fluffy white robe, hopped off their bed and made her way into the bathroom where she found her girlfriend already submerged in the bubble filled bathtub. 

toni dropped her robe and climbed in the steaming hot water and settled herself between cheryl's legs, her back resting on her chest and leaned her head back against cheryl's shoulder.

"so we have 2 more days. what's the plan?" toni asked.

"well tonight i was thinking we postmates dinner and just chill and watch a couple movies, and you know." cheryl placed a kiss below toni's ear. "other stuff."

"sounds good..."

"and tomorrow maybe we could hit up some of the spots we did last time we were here. the hollywood sign. the walk of fame. then tomorrow evening go to the viper room. we did bring our fakes remember."

"oh yes definitely, that place was lit."

"then sunday. beach day?"

"that sounds perfect." toni rose cheryl's arm and placed a kiss to her wrist, trailing her lips up her forearm to the bend of her elbow, up her bicep and turned slightly to place a kiss to her shoulder. can we start that  _other stuff_ now?"

cheryl just laughed and rolled her eyes before dropping her lips to toni's neck.

-

as always, cheryl woke up first around 10 am. toni was still completely knocked out on her chest. she knew she was in deep sleep by the light snoring coming form her mouth. cheryl gently untangled herself from her girlfriend and dressed herself in some adidas joggers and a black tank top. she tied her hair in a bun and skid her feet in some black flip flops. she grabbed the room key off the night stand and exited the room quietly closing the door behind her. 

she hopped on the elevator and rode down to the lobby, and walked to the restaurant. she sat up on a stool at the counter and grabbed a menu, scanning the breakfast page.

"morning, what can i get you?" a woman dressed in all black came to stand in front of her.

"can i get two orders of french toast and two orders of bacon. a cup of ice coffee, no milk or sugar, and a cup of orange juice. and can you send that up to room 1017 and just charge it to the room?"

"of course! we'll send that right up when it's ready."

"thank you." cheryl hopped off the stool and travelled back up to their room. she entered and quietly closed the door behind her. she let out at silent laugh at her girl friend still out cold in the same position as she left her. 

she walked over to the balcony window and pulled back the curtains allowing the bright light to flood the room. she turned and looked down at her sleeping girlfriend, laying on her stomach, head facing away from her, and hands tucked under the pillow her head was resting on. she admired her exposed back, golden by the bright california sunlight, the covers stopping at her waist. cheryl kicked her flip flops off and crawled on the bed over her girlfriend. she placed her lips on the dip of her lower back and slowly trailed them up her spine. 

toni started to stir awake when cheryl reached the halfway point. cheryl continued her path until she reached the base of her neck. she started sucking and nipping lightly at the column of her neck, and continued until her girl was awake.

"mmm morning." toni rasped out, voice thick with sleep.

"morning my love." cheryl said placing a kiss to her cheek. toni turned around and cheryl rose up a bit to allow her to do so, until she was on her back, then laid her full weight back on top of her and captured her lips. the let it progress for a couple minutes before pulling away.

"i ordered breakfast for us. it should be here in a few minutes."

"thank you baby." toni placed a sweet kiss to cheryl's nose and tapped her backside telling cheryl to get off so she could get up. toni sat up and wrapped her body up in her fluffy robe.

"aw why are you covering up? i was enjoying the view." cheryl said laying on her side watching toni.

"well i'd prefer to be covered up when you have the window wide the hell open."

"touche."

toni laid back down on her side facing cheryl and trailed her hand up and down cheryl's arm. "so what's the schedule for today?"

"well, breakfast in bed. then head out to hollywood, take some cute pictures by the hollywood sign and take a walk and look at a few of the stars. then lunch. then come back here and maybe chill poolside for a couple hours then hit up the viper room around 10."

"sounds like a plan."

a few minutes later there was a knock on the door and the two ate breakfast in bed. when they were finished they freshened up and got dressed for the day. they hopped in a uber and made their way to hollywood. 

the first place they went to was a touristy area where a lot of families were scattered taking pictures of the hollywood sign. before hassling some random bystander to take pictures of them they took some pictures of their own. they both took a few pictures of the sign alone before taking many selfies. cheryl stood behind toni and wrapped her arms around her waist. she leaned down the tiny distance and pressed her cheek against toni's as she took a couple selfies making sure the sign was visible behind them. cheryl placed her lips to toni's jaw as she snapped another picture and toni did the same.

this mom with two little girls at her side walked by and toni got her attention.

"excuse me ma'am? would you mind taking a couple pictures of us please." toni asked politely.

"of course." the woman said with a smile and she took the phone from toni and held it up. 

toni wrapped her hand around cheryl's waist, curling her fingers around her hip bone, and cheryl wrapped her hand around her shoulder. the woman counted down from 3 and the couple smiled widely as she pressed the button about 3 times.

"one more please." toni said and she brought her free hand to rest on cheryl's lower stomach and pressed her lips into cheryl's cheek. cheryl giggled and placed her hand on toni's lower back, her ring and pinky finger sliding into toni's belt loop. the lady counted down from three again and took 3 more pictures.

"thank you so much." toni said as she took the phone from her and she looked down when she felt a tiny hand patting her leg.

"are you two girlfriends?" the little girl, probably about 5 years old, asked.

"we are." toni responded. the little girl turned to her mom and hit her leg to get her attention. 

"mommy they're girlfriends."

"i know honey." the mom said to the child before looking up at toni and cheryl. "you two are a very lovely couple."

"aw thank you." cheryl said with a smile.

"you're very welcome. alright come on girls, mommy is waiting for us in the car." the woman said and toni smiled as she waved goodbye to the little kids. they turned to look at each other, their arms still wrapped around each other. they didn't know it but they were both thinking the same thing.

_i want that future with you._

_-_

the couple spent about an hour on the walk of fame taking pictures of some the stars they missed the first time they were here. afterwards they had lunch at the hard rock cafe, after toni pleaded with a poked out lip, and much like toni with cheryl, cheryl couldn't resist that face. this summer was still about making toni happy after all.

after lunch they took an uber back to their hotel. once back in their room they immediately stripped their clothes and put on their bathing suits. they only spent about 30 minutes in the actual pool and another 30 just lounging poolside before retreating back to their room for an impromptu nap.

-

"babe are you ready yet?" toni doesn't even know why she asked cause she knows her exact response will be-

"5 more minutes."

toni rolled her eyes and shook her head. she leaned forward and buckled her heels before standing from the bed. she was wearing a short black dress, a low v with thin black straps crossing over her cleavage like x's. she wore black chunky heels, her hair was half up half down, and her make up was glamorous, with a dark maroon lip, done by cheryl herself. 

toni opened the door to the bathroom and walked up behind cheryl as she was slightly leaning over the sink applying nude lipstick. toni loved cheryl's red lip. it made her look powerful. but she  _loved_ when cheryl went with a neutral color. 

toni placed her hands on cheryl's waist and placed a feather light kiss to her shoulder so not to stain her skin.

"you look hot baby." toni said taking in cheryl's appearance through the mirror. she was wearing a short red leather skirt that had small slit on the left side, and a black spaghetti strapped leather crop top. she wore strappy black heels. and her hair was completely straight and was pulled up into a tight high ponytail.

"you look hot yourself." cheryl said smirking at toni's reflection.

"you ready?"

"yep, let's go."

they grabbed their clutches, their room keys, took their phones off the chargers and left the room.

-

they entered the club hand in hand, the bouncer not even looking twice at their fake id's. the heavy bass blasted through the dark club, the two of them could feel it beating in their hearts. toni held onto cheryl's hand tightly as she led her through the club to the bar.

"good evening ladies! what can i get you both!" a rather chipper bartender asked as he danced his way over to stand in front of them. 

"a rum and coke and an amaretto sour." toni shouted over the music. the bartender nodded and beat on the counter before walking away to make their drinks. 

"good to be back huh?" toni said in cheryl's ear.

"it is. remember last time we were here we robbed that douchebag for assaulting that girl."

"oh shit yes! that was the best" toni said through laughter. 

"alright here you are ladies. that will be $6" the bartender said and cheryl handed him a $10 bill telling him to keep the change, after telling toni she had it since she paid for lunch.

"toni?" 

toni turned her head towards the voice and her face lit up. "chase? what are you doing here?"

"this is my spot! hey cheryl!"

"hey!" cheryl said cheerfully. 

"what made you stumble across this place?" chase asked.

"we actually came here before when we visited a couple summers ago." toni responded. 

"oh cool!" 

suddenly the song changed and all three of their eyes lit up.

"oh shit! i love this song!" chase screamed excitedly.

"we do too!" toni replied.

"you ladies wanna dance?"

the couple shared a look the shrugged at the same time.

"sure." cheryl said and they finished off their drinks and set their glasses on the bar top before following chase to the dance floor. they stood in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by many other people as they let loose to the beat of the song. since chase was with them they didn't dance against each other like they normally would, but they were still having the best time.

all of a sudden this tall muscular guy with a blonde hair and a thick beard came up behind toni and started dancing against her. before toni could even register what just happened cheryl gripped her waist.

"oh hell nah!" cheryl shouted as she yanked toni's body forward against hers.

"aye what the hell are you doing?" the guy said.

"what the hell are  _you_ doing grinding on my girlfriend." cheryl interlaced her own fingers behind toni's lower back protectively and toni threw her arms over cheryl's shoulders.

"oh you two are- fuck my bad i didn't know you were gay-"

"that's not the point. it's guys like you that think they can just grind on any girl they want that make us feel uncomfortable. how about ask a girl to dance first before rubbing your junk all over her, asshole!" cheryl snapped and toni placed a kiss to her neck to try and calm her down.

"alright damn, sorry." the guy said raising his hands in surrender and walked away.

"you okay?" cheryl asked toni once he left.

"i'm good. are you?" 

"yeah i just  _hate_  guys like that. it's like the word consent just isn't in their fucking vocabulary" cheryl said between gritted teeth. toni cupped cheryl's neck and brought her face down to press a kiss in between her eyebrows.

"hey, i get it baby. you wanna take a break? go sit a bit?"

"no. i'm not gonna let that jerk ruin our night." 

cheryl and toni gradually got back into the music, this time however, as they danced, their hands stayed connected and chase didn't seem to mind as he just danced next to them

-

after a late night of dancing, drinking and fucking the couple slept in until almost one in the afternoon. after going out for brunch the couple headed to the beach for the day.

cheryl laid down on a towel, wearing her red cherry blossom print bikini, eyes covered in large black sunglasses. she lowered her shades down the bridge of her nose to peer over them. she bit her her lip as she watched her girlfriend walk out the water, wearing a purple bikini. she smoothed her hair back as she walked through the sand towards cheryl. it looked like something straight out of baywatch. cheryl took her in from head to toe, pausing for a bit at the silver belly button ring.

"babe come on you gotta get in the water." toni said standing directly in front of her, with her hands on her hips. cheryl was certainly enjoying the view from where she laid.

"salt water in this hair? no thank you."

"come on we're on vacation? get up." toni said as she reached down to grab hands which were swatted away playfully by cheryl.

"t.t no."

"come on." toni grabbed cheryl's wrists and dug her feet into the sand as she pulled her to her feet.

"baby no i'm not getting in the water." cheryl said trying to fight her way out of toni's grip.

"yes you are." toni bent down and wrapped her arm around the back of cheryl's thighs and lifted her over her shoulder, and walked towards the water.

"put me down!" cheryl said as she kicked her feet.

"don't fight it babe, don't fight it." toni said through laughter as she started walking into the water.

"baby don't! i swear!"

toni didn't respond. when she got waist deep she threw cheryl off of her into the ocean, the girl plunging beneath the cool refreshing water. the redhead quickly stood to her feet and removed her sunglasses to wipe her eyes, only to find toni doubled over in laughter.

"that's what you get for posting that selfie of me sleeping." toni said in between laughs holding her stomach.

"you're gonna pay for that topaz!" cheryl shouted.

"bring it on bombshell!" toni taunted and she tried to run away only making it a few steps before she was tackled into the water.

-

after about 20 minutes of horseplay the couple retreated back to their towels, and took some snacks and a couple water bottles out of the cooler they brought. cheryl watched toni as she sucked on her half melted freeze pop, just staring at her. she didn't realize she let out a sigh until toni turned to face her.

"whatcha thinkin' bout babe."

"just... can't believe you'll be back here in three weeks." cheryl sat up and crossed her legs under her. toni sat up and mirrored her position.

"i know. this summer has gone by way too fast." toni scooted forward until their knees were touching.

"you gonna be okay out here without me?" cheryl asked softly as she rubbed her hands up and down toni's thighs. toni set her freeze pop down and curled her fingers around cheryl's forearms, rubbing circles with her thumbs.

"it's gonna suck but i think i'll manage."

"who's gonna protect you from guys like that jerk last night?"

"babe, we're in a gang remember? i think i'll be able to handle them just like i'm sure you'll be able to handle yourself in new york."

"yeah but i'll have josie and veronica, even betty to back me up. you'll be here by yourself."

"hey." toni gripped cheryl's hands in her own and pressed a kiss to the back of both her hands. "i'm gonna be fine. i mean i kinda already have chase. and he said it's easy to make friends here so i'm sure i'll have my own crew in no time." 

cheryl didn't respond. she just looked at her with those dough eyes, starting to glass up.

"come here." toni leaned forward and cheryl met her halfway for a short lingering kiss.

"we're gonna be fine. okay?" toni said once they pulled away and cheryl just nodded.

they were gonna be fine.

they're cheryl and toni.

riverdale's most popular power couple.

they were gonna be okay.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are wondering, yes, chase will be a recurring character in the sequel...
> 
> also i wanna say i just had to throw that hannah montana reference in there considering the title of this fic is the title of a hannah montana song and the title of this series is a lyric from said song.
> 
> see you next thursday for the last chapter, spoiler alert it will be kinda sad.


	11. you'll be with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter of part one of the 'we'll never fade away' series. choni says goodbye before being separated by 3000 miles. this chapter is sad and it's also like 50% smut but it's like... soft emotional goodbye sex..
> 
> before we get into this chapter i just wanna say thank y'all for sticking with me for my second multi chapter fic. this one was really hard to finish but your nice comments, kudos and tweets helped me push through so thank you.
> 
> the second part of this series, titled 'You'll Be With Me' will be all about how cheryl and toni handle college life and a long distance relationship. 
> 
> i'm gonna take a small break from this series however to focus on 'she needs something inspiring' (aka the role reversal fic) for a little while. but the first chapter of 'You'll Be With Me' will be posted soon. probably in a couple weeks.
> 
> okay enough talking. enjoy the final chapter :)

4 days.

4 days until toni hopped on a plane to fly 3000 miles away.

4 days until toni and cheryl had to separate for the first time ever.

4 days until the day both girls were dreading. and it has come too fast. they weren't ready.

this summer has been nothing less of spectacular. they did everything on their summer bucket list. it has been their best summer ever so far in their relationship. cheryl promised herself she would do any and everything to make this summer the absolute best for toni. and she feels like she has succeeded. 

4 days.

they knew this inevitable day was coming but they still weren't prepared. they knew their final goodbye would be the hardest thing they ever had to do.

4 days.

they weren't ready to say goodbye.

but they knew they had to.

4 days.

they knew their love was strong enough to handle the distance. 

but they still weren't ready to face this new chapter in their lives.

sure they were excited to go to college, and get the hell out of riverdale. but they weren't ready to say goodbye to each other.

but they knew they had to.

_4 days._

"i just wish everything would slow down." cheryl said as she laid on top of toni's chest. her head rising and falling as toni breathed. her ear was pressed into her chest over her heart and she closed her eyes as she listened to her steady heart beat.

"i know baby." toni rasped out. she scratched her fingers through cheryl's scalp, her other hand playing mindlessly with her fingers.

"i'm not ready to let go." cheryl said shakily, scared to open her eyes because of the tears that would for sure fall out. she didn't want to cry yet. cheryl removed her fingers from toni's grip and gripped her shoulder with a vice like grip. 

toni wrapped her arms around cheryl's back and held onto her tightly as she stared up at the ceiling. her eyes started to water and she blinked away her tears when she heard cheryl sniffle. she shook her head and sat up causing cheryl to sit up with her.

"cher baby stop." toni said as she wiped the fallen tears from cheryl's face. "we still have four days left together. let's not be sad. at least not yet. maybe we should get out of this house for a while. you hungry?"

cheryl wiped the remainder of her tears and nodded with a smile. "i could eat."

-

toni opened the door to pops and led cheryl inside. they stood by the front door and scanned the packed restaurant for an empty booth. pops was basically at capacity this evening and there were no booths open. they were about to sit at the counter when they heard their names being called.

"cheryl! toni! hey!" it was josie mccoy's voice they heard and they turned to see her at a booth with archie.

"you girls can sit with us!" archie said waving them over.

cheryl gave toni a look that said  _i wanna be alone with you._

"babe there's no open booths. come on." cheryl just sighed and allowed toni to pull her towards the booth, and they slid in the seat across from the other couple.

"so how has you summer been?" archie asked.

"honestly this has been the best summer i've ever had. and that's all thanks to this one." toni said throwing her arm over cheryl's shoulder and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"i can't believe summer almost over though. it went by in a blur." josie stated, popping a fry into her mouth.

"don't remind me. my t.t leaves on sunday and i want to spend our last four days together thinking happy thoughts."

"well i was thinking of throwing an end of summer party at my house on friday. you two in?" archie asked.

if cheryl was being completely honest she would much rather spend these last four with toni alone. but cheryl knew she wasn't the only one that would miss toni when she left, and she couldn't be selfish. she knew toni would want the chance to hang out with her friends one last time before leaving for months. she thought about how emotional fangs and sweet pea got when they went camping and she couldn't hog her for herself. she has to be able to say goodbye to everyone. plus she and toni had a whole day planned on saturday.

"of course we'll be there archie." cheryl answered before flashing her girlfriend a smile.

-

cheryl parallel parked her impala between two cars on the street about two houses down from archie's. they both exited the car slamming the doors shut behind them and toni waited on the sidewalk with her hand extended as cheryl walked around the car. she jogged the last few steps and interlaced her fingers with toni's and the two made their way towards the loud house.

"you can drink tonight babe. i'm just gonna chill tonight."

toni nodded with an okay as they approached the front yard, a few of the people from their class hanging outside. the couple nodded hello as they entered the already open door, music playing through the speakers and people scattered around the house, many of them dancing. cheryl led toni through the house towards the kitchen. 

toni made herself a rum a coke and poured cheryl a cup of sprite and they made their way into the living room to find their friends. archie and josie and veronica and reggie were on the dance floor, betty and jughead were leaning up against the wall, sweet pea was leaning against the door frame talking to rachel. and fangs and kevin sitting on the couch talking. cheryl pulled toni and sat on the couch pulling toni to sit on her lap.

"hey guys!" cheryl said causing the two boys to look her direction.

"hello ladies!" fangs replied.

"so you two have been hanging out all summer what's going on here?" cheryl asked.

"well everyone else already knows but yes as of two hours ago we are official." kevin said and cheryl dropped her mouth in shock.

"and why are we the last to know?" cheryl asked faking hurt, placing a dramatic hand over her chest.

"you literally just got here." fangs replied.

"okay, fair enough. but, i'm happy for you." cheryl said and the two boys thanked her. 

cheryl sat back against the back of the couch and adjusted toni on her lap, and wrapped her arm around her back and rested it on her outer thigh. she looked up at toni who was watching the people dancing in the middle of the living room. she seemed somewhat distant as she let out a sigh. cheryl tapped her thigh to get her attention.

"everything okay?" cheryl asked.

"yeah i was um... i was thinking since everyone is here, this would be the perfect time to say goodbye."

cheryl's face softened and she tilted her head as she looked at toni with the softest eyes toni's probably ever seen.

"go ahead baby." 

"you aren't coming with me?" 

cheryl wanted to. she only had one more full day left with her and she didn't want to leave her side for a second. but this was toni's moment, and cheryl knew it was something she needed to do alone.

"no, these are your goodbye's babe. and i'll be right here when you're done." cheryl said with the most sincere sigh. toni leaned dow and captured cheryl's lip in a short but sweet kiss. after telling her she'll be back she handed cheryl her drink and stood from the couch. cheryl watched her as she maneuvered around the dance floor, grabbing veronica, then josie, then betty and disappearing up the stairs.

"toni what's going on?" veronica asked as they stood in the upstairs hallway.

"well... i'm leaving in two days and i just wanted to say my goodbyes now." the three girls faces softened and they each stood closer to her. "first i just wanted to say thanks for being such good friends. betty, i know we had a rough start at first but we became close as time went by and i just want to thank you for being so kind. veronica, when the serpents and i moved to riverdale high you were so fucking genuine and welcoming and always made me feel like i belonged there since we first stepped foot into those halls. and since then we've been like besties. and josie, you are my girlfriends best friend so that made us best friend adjacent. you are the sweetest soul i've ever met, and i'm so grateful to have gotten to know you. now i'm not one for sappy shit, unless i'm with cheryl but."

toni paused as her eyes started to water and she smiled and let a tear drop when betty grabbed her hand.

"i love you girls so much. i've only ever had best guy friends, and you are the first best girl friends i've ever had. and i'm going to miss you all so much."

"aww toni." veronica said, her own set of tears falling and and the three girls pulled toni into a group hug.

"we love you too." josie said.

"and we're gonna miss you so much." betty added.

they pulled away and started laughing and wiping their tears. 

"and promise me that you'll look after cheryl for me." 

"we promise. we got you toni." veronica said raising her right hand in the air and betty and josie nodded in agreement. after pulling themselves together they made their way down the stairs. they walked into the living room and saw reggie and archie standing in the doorway.

"hey reggie!" 

"topaz. what's going on?"

"not much. i just want to say that i'm actually gonna miss you when i leave for california. you and your stupid jokes."

"aw topaz you're making me soft." reggie said placing his hand over his chest.

"shut up." toni rolled her eyes and gave reggie a hug.

"i'm gonna miss you too, the most badass chick i have ever met." 

the two of them pulled away and toni pulled archie by his arm.

"archie can i talk to you for a sec?"

"sure." the redheaded boy followed toni into the hall just outside the kitchen. "everything okay?"

"yeah i'm just saying all my goodbye's tonight. archie... you are honestly the nicest, most kind hearted and selfless person i have ever met. and i just-" toni blinked her eyes to fight back tears, "i can't thank you enough for saving my baby's life. if it wasn't for you i never would've even gotten the chance to meet her. so thank you. and i'm really gonna miss you."

"toni you are the softest gang member i've ever met." he said with a laugh causing the pinkette to laugh as well. "no but seriously toni, you are so nice and so loving and really care about people you love. i'm really gonna miss seeing your positive energy and your vibrance everyday. and i know you're going to bring so much life to cal arts."

_ugh he really is the sweetest._

"and the people in new jersey are going to be so lucky to have you." toni said with a smiled and archie opened his arms for a hug which she happily accepted. when they pulled away she excused herself to the kitchen where she found kevin.

"hey kev!" toni said as she walked up to him.

"hey." he said with a bright smile.

"so as you know i'm leaving in two days and i just wanted to say goodbye."

"toni..."

"kev you are the nicest, friendliest, most lovable teddy bear i have ever met. and i'm going to miss your chivalry and positiveness so much."

"aw toni. i'm going to miss you too. but i'm not saying goodbye. this is a see you later." 

toni just smiled and wrapped her arms around him. her wrapped her up in his warm embrace and rested his chin on top of her head.

"i love you kev." she said once they pulled away.

"love you too toni."

"do you know where sweets, fangs and jug are?"

"i think they're outside smoking."

"of course." toni said with a laugh and made her way out the back door. and just like kevin said the three of them were huddled in a circle passing around a blunt.

"hey tiny! come join the party." sweet pea cheered when he notice her presence. she shook her head with a chuckle and joined the circle standing in between fangs and jughead as the blunt was passed to her. she put the rolled paper between her lips and inhaled deeply. she opened her lips letting the white smoke seep out before inhaling it back in her mouth and exhaling the smoke into the air. she took another hit before passing it to jughead.

"so boys there's something that i need to say to you three."

"oh no what did we do?" fangs asked.

"nothing," toni laughed, "it's just this is our last night together before i leave on sunday. and i just-" toni cut herself off and looked up at the dark, star filled sky to fight back tears. "ugh this was not supposed to be this hard."

fangs put the blunt out on the concrete below them and rested the half smoked blunt behind his ear so they could give toni their full attention.

"sweet pea and fangs, you two have been my brothers since as long as i can remember, and then jug we may not have known each other as long but i consider you my brother too. the brothers i've always wanted. you three have been there for me, and had my back. you've let me crashed on your couches and eat your food. and, i'm just- i'm so fucking grateful for you just being in my life.  _fuck."_

toni looked down at the ground as she was no longer able to hold back her tears. fangs placed his hand on her shoulder and she took a few moments to pull herself together and when she rose her head all three boys were crying too. this was the first time she's ever seen sweet pea and jughead cry and it broke and warmed her heart at the same time.

"tiny. we love you so much. i know jug is our leader, but lets be honest, you've been the one to keep us in line. all of us." fangs said through tears.

"it's true. you've definitely kept me from making a shit ton of irrational decisions." jughead added, chuckling through his own tears.

"we're going to miss you so fucking much but we know you're gonna kill it out in california." sweet pea said with a reassuring smile.

"i love you guys so much."

"we love you too." the three of them said in unison and the four of them wrapped each other in an embrace. much like they did in the police station on riot night. but this time instead of fear, it was sadness that filled the circle, the four of them getting as close to each other as possible and holding each other tight and they didn't even try to fight back the tears that fell. toni knew that these goodbyes would be hard but she didn't think they would be this hard. and she knew that saying bye to her brothers would be the hardest goodbye, right under cheryl. 

-

cheryl sat on the couch as she continued to watch everyone dance. but she wasn't really present. her mind was completely clouded with toni. the loud music almost becoming white noise. she was brought back to reality when veronica sat next to her.

"hey you okay?" veronica asked.

"yeah i'm great!" 

"you sure?"

"honestly ronnie i'm good." cheryl said genuinely.

"okay, where's toni i want us to take a group picture?"

"i'm not sure. she's off saying her farewells."

"toni? she's outside with the guys." kevin said as he approached the couch.

"i'll go reel them in then." cheryl said as she rose from the couch and she made her way to the back door.

she opened the door and smiled and shook her head with a chuckle when the loud smell hit her nose. she walked onto the back porch and stopped in her tracks at the moment before her. it brought tears to her eyes as she watched the four serpents in a group hug, each of them sniffling. instead of interrupting she just stood there and watched. she almost felt like she was intruding on their moment but she couldn't look away.

after a while they pulled away and as sweet pea wiped his eyes he noticed cheryl standing there.

"oh hey red." he said and the other three serpents turned around to look at her.

"sorry i didn't mean to intrude."

"no you're not intruding at all." toni said as she wiped her face.

"veronica wants us all to take a group photo."

"alright here we come." jughead said and the four of them followed cheryl inside to the kitchen where the rest of their gang was already there waiting for them. they all walked over to the group and they all squeezed together in front of the random girl they asked to take the picture.

"i'll mass text these to you all." veronica said after the girl took about 10 different pictures of the group. 

"hey v could you actually send a couple to me now." toni asked.

"yeah just swipe through and pick which one you want." veronica said as she handed the phone to toni. the pinkette swiped through the photos and sent two pictures to herself. one of all of them smiling and and one of them all making a goofy face, and she posted them to instagram.

 _ **tonitopaz:** last night with the _ _greatest people i have ever met, and some of the hardest goodbyes i've ever had to say. i love you all._

-

even after a semi late night last night, the couple woke up at 8 o'clock the next morning. normally toni would be a grump about having to be up so early, especially on a saturday, and  _especially_ in the summer. but this was her last full day in riverdale and she wanted to spend as much time with cheryl as possible.

they went down into their kitchen and cooked basically every breakfast item they had. cheryl was wearing toni's purple flannel. and toni caught herself staring and cheryl as she moved around the kitchen, she was going to miss this sight. and of course cheryl knew she was staring, she always knows when toni is staring even when she's not looking. but she didn't say anything.

after cooking, and taking a small break to have a flour fight which almost resulted in burnt eggs, they set their large spread of food on the table, only eating half of it because they prepared so many options. pancakes, waffles, french toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and cherry scones. 

when they were finished they spent almost an hour washing all the dishes they used. cheryl on wash duty and toni on dry, and half way through they switched. they were gonna miss doing domestic shit like this.

"alright lets go get ready." toni said once they were finished, pulling cheryl up the stairs. she walked right into their bathroom and started the shower, letting it warm up as they stripped out of their clothes. 

toni stepped into the shower first and cheryl walked in behind her and immediately wrapped her arms around her from behind, resting her hands on her stomach. she pushed toni forward until they were standing directly under the stream of hot water and dropped her lips to her shoulder, and trailing up her neck until she reached the area just below her ear, toni's sweet spot.

toni leaned her head back to rest on cheryl's shoulder and closed her eyes with a moan as cheryl sucked and nipped at the wet skin. toni rested her hands on top of cheryl's and intertwined their fingers. she lowered cheryl's right hand down her stomach to where she needs her most.

"cher i want you."

"you have me baby."

cheryl circled toni's clit, slowly, with the pad of her pointer and middle finger. toni hummed in response and sunk deeper into cheryl's body. cheryl sucked toni's earlobe in between her teeth and nibbled on the shell of her ear. 

toni whimpered as cheryl sped up her fingers and turned her body at an angle to capture cheryl's lips in her own. the kiss was deep and passionate, mouths open wide and tongues gliding against each others. cheryl stopped her movements on toni's core and turned toni around and pulled her flush against her body. cheryl's hand slid down her back to rest on her rear while the other hand slid up her back and gripped the back of her neck. toni's hands tangled themselves in cheryl's hair and she moaned into the kiss as cheryl squeezed her backside.

cheryl walked toni backwards until her back came in contact with the cool tile of the shower wall. she pulled away from the kiss and the two paused to stare into each others eyes for a moment before leaning back in. 

cheryl kissed her way down toni's body until she dropped to her knees. she placed her hands on toni's thighs and looked up at her with the softest look before dragging her tongue through her folds. toni tangled her hand in cheryl's hair while the other one held onto her wrist tightly, and she threw her head back against the shower wall with a breathy moan as cheryl's lips wrapped around her clit.

soon cheryl threw toni's leg over her shoulder and added two fingers into the mix, sucking and thrusting until toni was trembling and cumming with cheryl's name on her lips.

cheryl rose to her feet and toni gripped the back of her neck and brought her in for a semi sloppy kiss. she turned cheryl around and pressed her into the wall to reciprocate. 

-

the couple exited thistlehouse, cheryl locking the door behind them, and walked over to toni's bike. toni ran her fingers over the metal across the leather of the seat, she stared longingly down at her bike.

"i wish i could take her to cali with me." toni said with a sigh.

"i know baby. let's make this last ride count."

toni threw her leg over the seat and cheryl followed, settling down behind her. 

"before our cruise we gotta make one stop first." toni said and cheryl responded with an okay before they buckled their helmets on. toni brought the bike to life and revved the engine before screeching down the driveway onto the streets of riverdale.

a little under 10 minutes later, toni turned into sunnyside trailer park, decreasing her speed immensely as they rolled to a stop in front of thomas topaz's trailer.

 _thomas, of course,_ cheryl thought as they demounted the bike. toni really hasn't got to spend much time with her grandfather this summer. she stopped by a few times before or after some of her shifts at the wyrm. but other than that she has devoted majority of her time to cheryl and their friends.

they climbed the small staircase and knocked on the heavy door. and thomas opened it and his face instantly lit up, and he opened the door wider to allow them to come inside.

cheryl sat on the vintage couch, her body turned towards toni, her left leg tucked under her right. she sat there with a sad smile on her face as toni and thomas shared an emotional goodbye.

"and promise me you take care of yourself out there." thomas said, his eyes red and glassy but no tears falling.

"i promise. as long as you promise to look after fangs and sweet pea. keep em out of trouble." her own tears free falling.

"those two?  _out_ of trouble?" both topaz's fell into a fit of laughter.

"i'm gonna miss you grandpa."

"i'm gonna miss you too little one."

toni stood from her spot on the couch and thomas followed, standing from his chair. he wrapped her up in the warmest hug and she buried her face in his chest. and after almost a full minute they pulled away.

"you know i have the facebook now so be sure to send me tons of pictures."

toni laughed as she wiped the tears off her face. "i will." toni turned to cheryl. "you ready babe."

cheryl nodded and rose from the couch and interlaced her fingers with toni's extended hand. 

"and cheryl you take care of yourself out in new york too. and if you ever need  _anything_ , don't hesitate to call."

"thank you grandpa topaz." cheryl replied.

"you two have a big challenge ahead of you. and it's gonna be tough. but just remember the love you two feel for each other to keep you strong, and you'll be okay." thomas said placing both his hands on cheryl and toni's shoulder. the couple looked at each other and smiled.

"we will grandpa, thank you." toni replied and after one more goodbye hug the couple made their way out of the trailer to toni's bike.

"ready for our last ride for a while?" toni asked once they settled on the motorcycle. cheryl scooted impossibly closer, wrapped her arms around toni's waist and rested her chin on toni's shoulder.

"ready."

-

toni and cheryl cruised the entirety of the city twice. riding on toni's motorcycle was one of their favorite things to do together. so they had to make their last ride worth it, especially since toni couldn't take her bike to california. after almost two hours of riding well above the speed limit, toni slowed the bike to a stop in a parking space. she killed the engine and the rumble faded away. cheryl swung her leg off the bike followed by toni. they unclipped their helmets and hung them on the handlebars before walking hand in hand towards the bijou. 

they decided to see a movie on their last full day together, because it was the place they had their first unofficial date.

after cheryl paid for their tickets and a large bucket of popcorn, they headed into the theater. they saw some new teen rom-com about a group of friends in the last year of high school preparing to say goodbye after graduation. normally toni would think a movie like this would be corny, but as they sat there watching the scene where the main character is torn between following her boyfriend to college or a school 1000 miles away, it hit home for toni, for the both of them. they held on tightly to each other's hands, the popcorn long forgotten, as they watched the movie. 

when the movie concluded, the couple was silent as they walked out of the theater. at the end of the movie the main girl ended up choosing a school close to the one her boyfriend chose and they kissed, happily ever after. but that was just a movie, the couple thought. real life isn't always a happily ever after ending. 

they walked outside to toni's bike and mounted it, neither of them have yet to say a word. after clipping their helmets, before toni started the bike she broke the silence.

"before we go home i need to make one more stop." toni said and cheryl just nodded before wrapping her arms around her waist.

-

toni drove the couple to a lookout point that overlooked the entire city. she turned the bike off and the couple demounted the bike and walked closer to the edge of the cliff to look out at the view of the city.

"you know..." toni started and cheryl brushed her hair over her ear as she turned to look at toni who was still looking out at the city." as much as i really wanted to get out of riverdale, i'm gonna miss this town. this town... it holds so many memories. and although there are some pretty bad memories. the happy ones out weigh the sad ones by a long shot. and that's mostly due to you." toni said turning to face cheryl. 

"these past two years have been the best years of my life.  _the absolute best._ i've never been as happy as i have been with you. you have shown me a love like no other. sometimes i can't believe just how lucky i am to have you. i mean i'm dating literally the hottest girl in riverdale."

cheryl giggled and toni reached forward and grabbed both her hands in hers.

"baby, i know i've said this a million times but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, truly. you have done nothing but support me since day one. well not  _day one._ you did kinda call me southside scum once. but even then i knew i always wanted you. and once i got to know you, i found out you had the sweetest soul and the best personality. and i got the privilege of getting to know this super soft, lovable side of you, a side that's reserved for only me and i feel so honored that i get to see that side of you everyday."

"toni." cheryl tilted her head as her eyes starting to water, causing toni's eyes to do the same.

"babe don't make me cry yet i'm almost done." toni looked up at the sky, the sun starting to set, a blinked away her tears. "i just want you to know, cheryl blossom, that you have my heart, my whole heart, it's yours forever and you have already taken such good care of it. i-" toni bit her lip as the tears she tried so hard to fight fell down her face. "i love you m-more than anything. like my grandpa said as long as we remember the love we feel for each other, we'll be okay, and the love i feel for you is...  _indescribable._  i just- i love you so fucking much mon amour."

normally cheryl would respond with her own i love you speech, but this was toni's moment. so she simply just responded by sliding her hands around her waist behind her lower back, and pulled her against her body. she leaned down the tiny distance and captured her lips in the softest kiss, their lips just brushing against each other. 

toni slid her hands up cheryl's arms over her shoulder, and cupped her neck, her thumbs rubbing the base of her jaw. toni closed her lips around cheryl's bottom lip and sucked on it lightly, before digging her teeth into it. she pulled back an inch and tilted her head and went back in for a deeper kiss. toni wrapped her arms around cheryl's neck, grabbing her own elbows as the kiss progressed. it wasn't a hungry kiss though, it was sensual and passionate. toni slipped her tongue past cheryl's lips, expertly exploring her mouth. cheryl whimpered and both girls held each other tighter pulling each other as close as possible. the kiss was getting so intense they just grabbed each other, literally impossible to get any closer, but it still wasn't enough. suddenly toni pulled back.

"cher." she whispered staring at cheryl's lips.

"yeah baby?" 

"i want you," toni rose her eyes to cheryl's, "all night."

cheryl placed a kiss to toni's nose. "let's go home."

-

cheryl's back gently fell against the mattress. she looked up as toni crawled on top of her. she hovered over her, on her hands, and they just stared at each other. cheryl reached up and dragged her finger across toni's jaw. she traced her bottom lip with her thumb and toni placed a kiss to her thumb. cheryl tucked a piece of toni's hair behind her ear, before the pinkette leaned down to capture her lips and she laid her full weight on top of cheryl.

the kiss was slow. so slow. but not torturously slow. it was filled with so much emotion. toni tilted her head to deepen the kiss, still keeping it slow, as she slid her tongue into the redheads mouth. cheryl sucked on toni's tongue as the pinkette moved it in and out of her mouth. the redhead moaned and cupped cheryl's neck with her left hand. her right hand slid down her back over her backside and she groped and palmed at her rear over the material of her jean shorts. needing to feel more she forced her hand under her jeans and gripped her bare ass. 

toni pulled away from the kiss and sat up on her knees. cheryl almost whimpered at the loss, but toni started to unbutton her shorts. she slid them down and off her legs, revealing a pair of black lacy panties, and tossed them to the floor. she reached forward and unbutton cheryl's red shorts, and slid them off her legs. toni removed her fishnet crop top and added it to the pile of clothes on the floor, now left in her matching lace bra and panties. toni helped cheryl remove her white crop top, leaving her chest completely bare. 

toni leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss to her chest in between her breast and rose up to place and equally soft kiss to her lips, and continued the slow kiss. cheryl dragged her hands down toni's smooth back. she slid her fingers under the waist band of toni's panties, her thumb staying over the material and pushed them down. toni took the hint and rose up again to remove them as well as her bra and added them to the pile on the floor. she removed cheryl panties, the last piece of clothing to be added to the pile and settled back down on top of her. they both moaned at the feeling of their bare bodies pressed together. 

toni recaptured cheryl lips, the kiss still slow and soft as that was seemingly the mood for the night. toni flicked cheryl's top lip before trailing her lips down her jaw, to her ear.

"i love you so much." toni rasped in her ear. she used her nose to nudge cheryl's face to the side before attaching her lips to the skin just below her ear and trailing down to suck on her pulse point. she sucked and nibbled on her skin, as cheryl hummed and moaned in response. she pulled back after placing one final kiss to the already darkening mark. and trailed her lips around the front of her neck to the other side to leave a mirrored mark before trailing lower. taking her time she placed a kiss to every inch of her chest until taking a nipple in her mouth.

she swirled her tongue slowly around the hardened bud before closing her lips around it, switching between sucking and swirling her tongue.

"hmm toni..." cheryl hummed out, tangling her hands in toni's hair. toni switched, giving her other breast attention before trailing down her stomach. she ghosted her lips across her skin causing goosebumps to rise. she nibbled on the skin over her ribs before ghosting her lips across to the other side of her stomach, painting every inch of skin she could reach.

it wasn't teasing though. is was as if toni was exploring cheryl's body for the first time and cheryl just relaxed and enjoyed the sensations.

toni dragged her tongue across where her panty line would be and cheryl shivered at the feeling. toni settled between her legs and and wrapped her hand under and around her right thigh. she placed pillowy kisses to the area of her inner thigh and sucked on the area a couple inches away from cheryl's awaiting core. the redhead was in no rush though. she was turned on as hell but she was letting toni take her time.

toni sucked on her thigh until a purple mark was left. she slowly turned her head to her other thigh, ghosting cool air over her center. cheryl moaned and slightly arched her back. toni placed kisses along her inner thigh, every inch of skin she could comfortably reach from where she was laying and sucked a similar mark on her inner thigh.

she placed her head in front of her destination. she blew cool air on her wet center causing the redhead to whimper. toni, oh so slowly, drug the tip of her tongue up her folds.

"toni" cheryl moaned out.

"cher, look at me please." toni said softly and cheryl rose her head up, propped up by the pillows and looked into toni's eyes. she gasp. toni was looking at her with softest most lovable eyes she's ever seen from the pink haired girl.

toni slowly circled cheryl's clit, while still looking at her. after a while she switched directions of her circles and dragged her tongue up and down through her folds.

cheryl wove her hands through toni's hair, and instead of gripping it tightly like she normally does she just rhythmically snaked her hands through her hair while her other hand interlaced with toni's hand that rested on her hip.

toni lowered her tongue and circled her entrance a few times before slipped her tongue inside. she twirled and swirled it around. cheryl's back arched higher and she released a breathy high pitch moan as she threw her head back, breaking the eye contact with toni. 

toni moved her tongue back to her clit and circled it a few times before wrapping her lips around the bundle of nerves and sucking softly.

 _"God,_  i love you." cheryl breathed out.

toni removed her hand from cheryl's and wrapped it around her right thigh and threw it over her shoulder. she slid her other hand up the back of cheryl's other thigh to where her knee bends and pushed her leg back until her heel was resting on her shoulder. she opened her mouth wider and pushed her face deeper into cheryl with a moan, sending vibration up through her. 

she sucked on her and flicked her tongue over her clit, switching back and fourth. she moved her head up and down eating cheryl out like it was the last time she ever would. cheryl was a moaning and whimpering mess. toni continued her motions until cheryl's legs were trembling.

"cum for me babygirl." 

cheryl came with toni's name falling from her lips. toni cleaned cheryl up, avoiding her most sensitive spot, as cheryl came down from her first orgasm of the night. toni placed one final peck to cheryl's center before trailing her lips back up cheryl's stomach, in between the valley of her breasts, over her chest, up her neck, across her jaw to her chin and up to her lips. cheryl cupped toni's neck as toni slid her tongue into cheryl's mouth to share the taste. 

the kiss was still slow and passionate. toni raked her fingers through cheryl's hair as they kissed. cheryl slid her hands up and down, all over the plane of toni's back. 

as they kissed toni slowly, and if that wasn't the mood tonight it was be tortuous, dragged her fingers down cheryl's body. she paused for a moment to circle cheryl's nipple before continuing her travels.

toni finally made it to cheryl's center and slowly circled her clit with her pointer and middle finger. cheryl hesitated in their kiss and whimpered but continued to move her lips against toni's as she applied more pressure. 

toni circled her entrance and slowly slid two fingers into cheryl's entrance. cheryl hesitated their kiss again and this time her mouth hung open as toni languidly pumped her fingers in and out. toni pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and rested her cheek against cheryl's as she continued move in and out of cheryl, using her hips for assistance.

"i love you. i love you so much." toni whispered into cheryl's ear. 

"uhh...  _toni..._  i- i love you so- uhh- so much."

suddenly cheryl was hit with a strong wave of something. but it wasn't pleasure. it was pure emotion, which made toni's movements ten times more pleasurable. her eyes started to water and the tears fell out of the side of her eyes and she wrapped her arms tightly toni's back. 

sure they have had soft passionate sex before but  _this..._  this was so much more intense. she realized this was goodbye sex, and that made more tears fall out of the side of her eyes. toni felt the dampness on her cheek and when she heard a sniffle she knew cheryl was crying. toni rose up to look down at cheryl. her eyes were closed.

"cheryl baby. look at me." toni said, not once stopping her thrusts. cheryl opened her eyes causing more tears to escape. 

"i love you more than anything." toni said and she leaned down to place soft kisses all over her face, saying i love you after every kiss.

" _toni..."_  was all cheryl could say and her breathing picked up.

"let go baby." toni whispered again, placing another feather light kiss to her lips. cheryl bucked her hips up with a light breathy moan as she came again. toni kept her thrust the same speed seeing as they were already slow. when cheryl started to come down, toni, for the first time tonight, sped up her movements and cheryl released a whimper and rose up to hide her face in the crook of her neck as she dug her nails into toni's back.

" _uhh_   _toni."_

"i got you baby."

toni forced her free arm under cheryl's neck and held onto her shoulder as she sucked on her neck. cheryl came again, holding onto toni for dear life. toni slowed her movements down to a tortoise speed until cheryl relaxed and her head fell back onto the pillow.

toni removed her fingers and licked them clean. she rose up on her elbows and looked down at cheryl whose eyes were still closed. she placed a kiss to her nose and the redhead opened them looking up into toni's soft eyes that were starting to glass up.

cheryl smiled up at her and cupped toni's neck bringing her lips down to hers. they kissed languidly for a long time. cheryl's hands rubbing up and down toni's back, over her backside and and up her back. it start to heat up and cheryl rolled toni onto her back and settled between her legs.

as they kissed toni wrapped her legs around cheryl, crossing her ankles and tangling her hands in cheryl's hair. cheryl wrapped her hand around the back of toni's thigh and she moved to suck on toni's neck. she sucked on toni's sweet spot until a similar mark was left. she had to suck longer because her skin was darker and not as sensitive as cheryl's but neither girl was complaining about that. once a mark was left cheryl rose up, placed a quick kiss to toni's lips and moved to the other side to leave a twin mark. 

she rose back up to capture toni's lips. their lips moving passionately, still not loosing the vide that has been set. cheryl moved her hand that was wrapped around toni's thigh to the front of her body. she rubbed her fingers back and fourth over toni's clit and much like cheryl did toni's lips hesitated as she released a moan. cheryl pulled away from the kiss to look down at toni.

"open your eyes baby."

toni opened her eyes to look up into cheryl's soft chocolate orbs. cheryl slid her finger into toni's wet entrance and the pinkette's eyes fluttered closed with a groan.

"baby keep them open, i wanna see you."

toni forced her eyes open and kept them locked on cheryl as she began thrusting languidly. every so often cheryl leaned down to press a soft kiss to her nose, forehead and cheeks.

"cheryl..." toni moaned, furrowing her eyebrows.

cheryl added another finger and curled them, pressing into her spot on every thrust. and soon cheryl felt toni's walls start to squeeze her fingers.

"cum baby." cheryl rested her forehead on toni's as she came, releasing a long breathy moan.

cheryl slowly removed her fingers and brought them up to toni's lips. toni looked straight into cheryl's eyes as she took her fingers into her mouth to clean off her own cum, moaning as her tongue swirled around her fingers. once clean cheryl removed her fingers and leaned down for yet another makeout. 

cheryl trailed her lips down the column of toni's neck, nipping on her collar bones, across her chest and swirled her tongue in the valley of toni's breasts. she took a nipple into her mouth sucking and sipping lightly on while she twirled the other one in her fingers. she switched before trailing her lips lower. 

much like toni did, cheryl took her time and painted every inch on toni's torso. she took her betty button ring in between her teeth and pulled back a bit causing toni to grunt. she skipped over her center and rose up on her hands and knees crawling backwards down the bed. she placed pillowy soft kissed to toni's ankle, slowly trailing up her shins, over the side of her knee up her inner thigh. after doing the same to her other leg cheryl settled between her legs. she lifted toni's legs over her shoulders and placed her hands on toni's lower stomach.

cheryl dragged her tongue through toni's folds, then back down, then back up, then back down. moving slowly and fluidly. toni was moaning uncontrollably as cheryl spelled out her name in cursive with her tongue before circling her clit.

"huhh  _cheryl."_  toni moaned out breathily, a higher pitch than usual. 

cheryl skillfully swirled and twirled and flicked her tongue through toni's folds, going further down to tease her entrance before going back up to work her clit. 

toni was gripping the sheets below her and cheryl moved her hands from her stomach to interlace with her fingers. 

soon she started to feel toni's leg trembling and falling off her shoulders. cheryl removed her hand from toni's and slid them up the back of her thigh into the bend of her knees, much like toni just did, and pushed both of her legs back opening toni up more. 

toni whined and whimpered uncontrollably as cheryl continued work her up with her tongue. she knew toni was closed by the way she was moaning and pulling at the sheets, and legs shaking.

"cum for me again baby." cheryl said lowly and toni came with cheryl's name falling from her lips. cheryl continued circling her tongue until toni's muscles relaxed.

cheryl lowered her legs back to the bed and climbed higher up the bed and settled her full weight on toni. she just stared at her as she recovered.

"you okay love?"

toni opened her eyes and stared up at cheryl, her eyes looked like a mix a shock, wonder and pure adoration.

"i love you." was all toni could say. cheryl smiled and dropped her lips to toni's. they kissed lazily, each kiss lingering a bit. and they just kissed for the next 5 or so minutes. she felt toni buck her hips up in search for some friction. 

cheryl had wanted to try this for a while but she was always nervous. but since toni is leaving tomorrow she thought now would be the best time. cheryl pulled away from the kiss and rose up on her hands. she looked in between their bodies to see what she was doing. 

cheryl placed her hands on toni's thighs and spread her legs further. she positioned herself so that her center was hovering directly above toni's. she lowered herself slowly and they both release a long moan as they connect. cheryl leaned her full weight on toni and placed a single kiss to her lips before she started to move her hips.

_wow._

cheryl has never been on top for this position before because it's so overwhelming but she was determined to make toni cum like this.

"cher babe wait." toni said and cheryl stilled her hips, looking confused, afraid she did something wrong.

"are you okay? is it not good?"

"hold on just-" toni squeezed her hand between their bodies and adjusted them so that their clits were rubbing against each others. 

"okay." toni said digging her nails into her back to brace herself. cheryl started to move her hips again and the sound toni made almost caught her off guard. cheryl was breathing heavily and rested her cheek against toni's. she was moaning uncontrollably in her ear. 

" _God cheryl."_

cheryl starting to rotate her hips and toni's breath hitched and she grabbed at her back trying to pull her impossibly closer and she pressed her face closer to cheryl's.

"cheryl... baby, talk to me." 

cheryl rose up and looked down at toni, her eyes starting to water. 

"you are so beautiful. you are- shit- are my heart. you're the reason i b-breathe baby. nobody is perfect but  _fuck_ baby you are perfect for me." cheryl leaned down to kiss away a tear that escaped toni's eye. "i love you. i am so in love with you. i love you so fucking much. i love y-your beautiful soul. i love your eyes. your smile.  _fuck-"_ cheryl leaned her forehead against toni's for a moment before raising her head back up. "i love your body.  _fuck_  i love your body. i love the way you m-make me feel. i love the way you make me feel loved. the way you make me feel special. y-you make me feel like the only person in the world. you are my everything toni topaz.  _shit-_ my everything."

tears were streaming down the side of toni's face disappearing into her hair. this feels like nothing she ever felt before. their soft passionate sex has never been this emotional before. yeah toni has shed a tear before during sex but never this many. her body was on fire but her heart was clenching. she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach and she just wanted cheryl as close as possible and she never wanted to let her go. but knowing that she had to in less that 24 hours made her cry even more. she was sobbing.

"toni are you okay?"

"please- please don't stop.  _please_  don't stop. i need you baby. i  _need_  you." 

"i got you baby. i got you." 

cheryl rested her cheek back on toni's as she rocked her hips back and forth into toni, their centers were gliding against each other so smoothly and it was very wet. toni's breathing was heavy and uneven, and she was gripping cheryl's back for dear life. cheryl knew she was close and so was she.

"let go baby. cum with me." cheryl said lowly into her ear and they both released together, holding each other as tightly as possibly their names falling form both of their lips. their hips stuttered. cheryl tried to continue thrusting to allow them to ride out their highs but she's incredibly sensitive and the feeling becomes to much so she raises her hips off toni's with a hiss.

cheryl stays up on her hands and knees for a few seconds looking down at her recovering girlfriend before falling over on her back next to her. 

for the next five minutes its quiet, the only sound heard in the room in their heavy breathing which gradually becomes more even. after 5 minutes toni rolls over back on top of cheryl and kisses her. as it progresses it become heated. 

"cher." toni says once she pulls away.

"yeah?"

"i still want you." toni says with puppy dog eyes, hoping her girl isn't done for the night.

"you have me baby. all night remember?" 

toni eyes water again for the hundredth time this weekend and she leans down and captures cheryl's lips again.

-

at 4:45 am a sweaty toni collapses on an equally sweaty cheryl, the both of them panting for dear life. it took a long time for their breathing to calm. cheryl was going to offer a shower but she honestly couldn't even move and she's certain toni is in the same boat.

it was silent for a long time. the both of them were still awake. cheryl was raking her hand through toni's hair that was splayed on the pillow next to them. and toni was trailing her fingers up and down cheryl's arm. toni was the first to break the silence.

"baby." she rasped out tiredly.

"hmm" cheryl hummed in response.

"i love you."

"i love  _you_."

cheryl heard toni sniffle again and she pressed her lips to her hairline, letting them just linger there and she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. the two of them started to cry again. toni moved her head back and cupped cheryl's cheeks. and they kissed as more tears they didn't even know they still had fell from their eyes. each kiss lingered, becoming slower and slower and slower until they fell asleep.

-

this is it. 

the day they were dreading the whole summer. 

the goodbye they weren't ready for. 

this is it.

_flight 315 to california will now begin boarding._

they sighed as they heard the announcement.

 _oh God this is really it,_ they both thought.

they rose out of their chairs and faced each other.

"this is really it huh?" toni asked, dropping her head. cheryl placed her pointer finger under her chin and lifted her head up. she leaned forward and placed a single kiss to her lips.

"i have something for you." cheryl unzipped her cross body purse and pulled out a tiny black box.

"oh my God cher, are you-"

"relax babe, i'm not proposing." cheryl opened the box to reveal a silver band with diamonds and purple gemstones going around the band. "this is a promise ring. i wanted to wait until the last possible moment to give it to you."

"oh my God, baby, it's beautiful."

cheryl took the ring out of the box, and slid it on the ring finger of toni's left hand. 

"no matter where we go, wherever you go, or wherever i go, i'll be with you." cheryl raised the hand that the ring was on and placed it over her own heart, "and you'll be with me. i love you antoinette topaz. forever and always."

"i love  _you_ cheryl blossom.forever and always." toni echoed. she cupped cheryl cheeks and cheryl wrapped her arms around toni's back, sliding them under her backpack, and they kissed. the last kiss they would share for a while. their lips moving together with so much passion.

_last call for flight 315 to california. last call to flight 315 to california._

they both reluctantly pulled away, tears streaming down their face. toni slid her hands down cheryl's arms and taking her hands in hers.

"call me when you land okay?"

"i will." 

toni started to back away towards the tunnel. their arms stretching out and their fingers breaking apart when they were too far apart to hold on anymore. 

after showing her ticket to the man at the desk toni took one last look at cheryl, blowing her a kiss, which cheryl caught and patted on her heart, before she disappeared into the tunnel.

_we're gonna be okay._

 

 

 


End file.
